Redemption
by AnneBoleynQueenConsort
Summary: What if Someone had Warned Thomas Bolyen of his familys defeat before it happened, What if he chose to bind the Seymour family to the fate of the Bolyen's George/Jane   Edward/Mary   Anne/Henry  would history change forever
1. Chapter 1: Revelation and Redemption

**Chapter 1: Revelations and Redemption**

"Boom" "Clash" "Bang" With these thundering noises Thomas Boleyn woke drenched in his own sweat. His dream a terrifying nightmare that tore at his soul, His children standing before him demanding there justice for his ambition, demanding there vengeance, there salvation and then nothing, a black endless void with only his screams to echo for eternity and then "Boom" "Clash" "Bang" he was awake staring into the darkness of his own bedchamber his beautiful wife sleeping peacefully at his side.

A dream nothing more, a horrifyingly realistic nightmare, he was safe and soon Anne would be Queen of England and then nothing could ever harm him. Quietly he lay himself back down to sleep in an attempt to block out the images of his children but no matter how many times he told himself he was alone in his bed chamber save his wife he could not help but feel as though he was being watched, haunted by the echoes of his nightmare, their faces swirled before his eyes and soft words whispered of endless night, of death, despair and betrayal. Suddenly he could bare it no longer and rose from his bed as one possessed determined to rid himself of this dread.

Calmly he walked the halls of Hever hoping to relieve the sudden fear that was threating to consume him, but the further he walked the more his heart began to pound and the more he was convinced he was being pursued, stalked by his own fear. Taking deep breaths he leaned against the smooth cold stone in an attempt to steady his nerves and then heard her, the soft sigh with the whisper of laughter, Anne.

In one moment he raised his head and stared into glistening black eyes hooks for the soul, startled he jumped back and attempted to regain his balance, but to no avail he lay on the cold stone floor staring up at his daughter attempting to slow the beat of his heart and then the anger consumed him, what right did she have to haunt his very step, to instil fear into her father. He rose in one swift motion and went to grab her arm, only to find stale cold air and his daughter's shimmering image. Shocked he stood motionless wondering if this to was a part of his nightmare, if the dream hung over him still.

In an attempt to regain some sense of reality he began to pinch his flesh, for he had been told that in your dreams you would feel no pain, but as soon as his nails pierced his arm he winced and his head began to clear, before him stood the vision of his daughter, her dark brown eyes looking into the very depth of his soul, as if she was searching for something, luring him into a trap never to be released. She held his gaze as if to mesmerise him before she spoke. Whispering one single word that held such malice it cut him to the core "Father".

Tears burned at the back of his eyes and shimmered in there depths but he refused to let them fall, he did not understand her hatred, he had given her everything she had ever wanted, everything he owed her as a father and parent, yet here she stood looking at him with such contempt, such clear disgust it had him wishing he could take back what every offence he had ever committed against her and in a moment of complete desperation he uttered her name as if begging for forgiveness for the sins she held against him.

Slowly he closed his eyes attempting to shut out his pain, Anne was his youngest daughter the apple of his eye, so bright and beautiful she shone like the stars of the evening sky, Her wit and charm had managed to raise him from a humble knight to a Viscount and, it had earned him the love of his King, Yet here she stood within the walls of Hever Castle condemning him without cause or reason and then hit him this was not Anne, his Anne had remained in London with the King, this figure was not his daughter but an apparition and suddenly a feeling of complete dread overcame him dropping him to his knees.

He collapsed before her, his knees slamming into the ice cold stone unable to move or speak, breathing became difficult and fear overwhelmed him, had this ghost appeared to take him to the purgatory of his dream, the endless void of darkness and eternal night for the sins he had yet to commit. He wanted to plead and beg for mercy but all he could do was hang his head in defeat knowing that there would be no escape from the punishment that this soul bequeathed.

He heard her move then a faint swish of fabric, a click of heels and then he felt the air turn so cold he could see his hot breath leave the warmth of his mouth and he waited for the moment when she would strike him down, he counted his breaths and relished in the ability to do so, but as he peered into the night hoping to capture and store the image within his mind, he heard her laughter, so quiet he had to strain to hear her at first and then it began to echo around him loud and clear, endless laughter, endless joy. The sounds could only be described as the revelation of her victory and her freedom.

She stood staring at him in the night, joyful victory over coming her hatred of the man who had abandoned her and her beloved brother, Yes she held hatred it was what bound her to this earth, allowed her to walk through time as if her heart still beat, hatred had granted her this gift, her second chance to right the wrongs of her past and to forge a new future and with her father's help she could undue all the atrocities that had befallen her family, all the mistakes of her past.

Slowly she kneeled before him and allowed herself to touch him, it had been so long since she had been able to communicate with anyone, George had long ago abandon their quest for redemption preferring to leave the world as it was, and leave the wrongs un-righted, but she could not her families happiness and very lives were dependant on the success or failure this plan and she had seen the results of her past, Henry's never ending marital conquests, the deaths of thousands of innocent people and the destruction of England itself. If she could just convince her father of the truth and the importance of her purpose she knew she could change the fate of her family and alter the course of her past.

So as she lay her hand upon her father's shoulder she spoke confidently and clearly, telling him all would be well that she was not here to drag him into an endless purgatory but to save him from one and though her eyes could not reveal the warmth that she had once held for this man she allowed him to believe that if he rendered her his assistance that all would be forgiven and all though she had long ago resigned herself to hatred she found herself hoping that while she would never be able to forget the past, that she was still capable of such forgiveness.

Slowly he let out the breath he had been holding in, she needed him and although she had not said so in words he heard her desperation, the demanding need of her father. Yes he could easily see that he had hurt her in some way and that she held it against him, but still what kind of man would he be if he abandoned her for the second time, if he failed her again, maybe if he listened, if he was able to help her then the mistakes he must have made in the future would not come to pass and as his brain ticked over the opportunity that had been presented to him he relished in the challenge, the conquest and the gamble, for what other reason would Anne have shown herself to him other than for a battle she could not win alone.

He stood then tall and straight, ready for war, ready for the battle. As he rose and stood before her Anne could see the man come to life, he became the manipulative, confident courtier that life in the world of the monarchy demanded, he relinquished his fear and doubt and transformed into a Boleyn, into her father.

In one swift move he turned and summoned her to follow him and although his curiosity was eating at him Thomas did not relish in the idea that his wife would see Anne, who would as always attempt to embrace her daughter and shower her with affection, if Elizabeth attempted to touch this Anne her physical form would pass straight through Anne's ghostly body, which would either result in hysteria or shock, both incidents would cause a scene and would take a lengthy amount of time to deal with, time he did not feel like wasting, when there very futures hung in the balance.,

As he walked down the dark, deserted corridors, He felt her presence besides him, dread, fear and desperation pressed down upon him like she flooded the endless hallways with these emotions, slipping into every crevice until the walls seem to expand under the weight of her being and yet when he looked at her she seemed so calm and soothing, so regal. But still he began to wonder why, Why was this Anne was so different from his own, what horrors awaited in there glorious future, where had it all gone wrong and as he began to turn towards his study he heard her speak as if unknowingly she was answering his questions.

She looked so alone in that moment, like the entire world had turned against her and then she smiled and she began to weave her intricate tale, her story of trust, love and betrayal. "I had a daughter, a single living child. But for three years I reined as Queen and for half of that I was loved" He heard he sigh but did not interrupt, if he hoped to be of any assistance he needed to know the entire story. But from the look she graced him with he was not sure he wanted to hear how this tragedy would end however before he could speak or interrupt her musings she began her account of how his future would play out.

She told him of his granddaughter, of her miscarriages, of her marriage and as her narration continued he saw her life unfold though her eyes, the betrayal of her husband as he took mistress after mistress, the pain of witnessing his affection and love stray but most of all the horror of watching her life slip through her fingers, as the whole world turned against her. Soon he was to learn that it was not only the husband that had once worshiped her, but her kin had also fled in droves. All those that had claimed to love her, to stand by her had run at the first signs of her downfall and defeat. She told him of her greatest hurt, the father who had always loved her unconditionally turning his back and leaving her to die alone and then the heartbreak of watching her daughter grow into a woman without the guidance and love of her mother, of watching as Henry abandoned their child and moved on with his precious Mistress Seymour.

After she had finished speaking all he could do was breath, breath past the gut wrenching pain, breath past the realization that he had not only abandoned his daughter, but his only living son. George and Anne would die to for his ambition, only Mary would survive, but still he would die alone in poverty with nothing but the ghosts of his children to haunt him and with that he could not stop the heart breaking cry that tore through his chest, his greed, his lust for power and his sheer and utter cruelty would leave him alone in the world while his children's headless bodies lay cold and bloodless beneath the harsh earth of the tower, of all the fates, in all the world never would he have managed to conjure up such a such torture to inflict upon a soul.

As she stood watching her father, she realized that although he had originally understood her purpose his minds perception had changed and he no longer understood her purpose for arriving, he had managed to convince himself that she wished to show him his fate, a fate that was un-escapable, he truly believed that she had come to torment him with this knowledge so once more she raised her voice above his agonizing cries and spoke "This fate was mine to live, but it shall not be yours. I have need of your assistance, to ensure that this fate does not befall you".

At once silence descended upon the room and then for the first time he spoke, nothing more than a whisper, loud enough for her ears alone "Why would you wish to assist me, I was the one who forced you into that fate, into that hell, do I not deserve to die alone" and at once she laughed pure and clear "You have not yet caused that fate, the wheels have been set in motion but the path is undefined" and then he understood, she had come here not to save him from his own personal hell, for the man he would have become in his future was fully deserving of the price he paid in her past, but to save herself from the torment that she had endured and the pain inflicted upon those she had loved, but most of all she had come here with a plan, a plan for their salvation and her redemption.


	2. Chapter 2: Plots, Plans and Passion

**Chapter 2 - Plots, Plans and Passion**

Thomas remained quiet and withdraw, that alone should have been an early indication to anyone that knew him well that something was wrong, but as usual Elizabeth thought nothing of it, determined to look past his glassy gaze, and to see her world only through rose tinted glasses, so when he told her that they were to travel to London as soon as their household could be made ready the only thoughts that crossed her mind were that she was to see her precious children again and would once more be able to see all the sights and sounds of the wealthy and extravagant court, So with a swish of her silk skirt she turned and headed to the drawing room to inform the housekeeper of their intended travel, leaving him alone with his thoughts and the knowledge that seemed to spill over the edges of his mind.

After his first encounter with the Ghost of Anne's Future he had slumped against the walls of his office and cried as his heartbreak had overwhelmed him and began to crush his soul, minutes ticked by and for what felt like an eternity he had called out her name, in a bitter attempt of summon her to his side, but she had not appeared and had not shown herself since that fatal encounter and as the reality of the situation began to set in, realism made him begin to wonder if she in fact had really shown herself or was she rather the concoction of a dream, he wondered had she really entered his cold, logical universe, had she really appeared before him, but just as he began to believe his conclusive assumptions the haunting nightmares had continued and her face, her life and her death had swam before his eyes until he was forced to flee his bedchamber and seek sanctuary in the depth of his alcohol cabinet.

After a week the torcher had not ceased, rather it became far more common and continued into his waking hours and thus he came to the cold, hard conclusion that the horrific dreams would persist as long as he denied her existence, so with a heavy heart he relinquished the thoughts of his delusion and began to work on her revolutionary plans.

When she had first mentioned her defeat and death due to the Seymour's he had thought she would seek her retribution but to his shock and extreme disappointment Anne was far more sympathetic to Jane's plight the he had ever assumed and when he had voiced his opinion on the matter she had laughed coldly stating that she and Jane had been bound to the same fate, forced to consort with a married man, determined to play the same game, forever reaching for the Queen's Crown. As she spoke he heard her express her sympathy and her sorrow, sympathy for herself and for her rival, But deep down he knew her sorrow was for herself alone, she had loved her King, she had married her husband and somewhere deep down inside she had died long before her execution, murdered by the man she loved, forced to see her life through the eyes of the Queen that had come before and thus he had begun to wonder what Anne held in mind for the children of John Seymour.

But it was not until the end of her tale that the truth of his choices truly began to take form. She whispered to him of his eldest daughter, the scandalous second marriage of Mary Boleyn, of how in a desperate attempt to control the lives of his children, he had forced George into a miserable and hateful marriage, she told him of the lies that Jane Parker was willing to tell in order to free herself of the bonds that bound her to the Boleyn family, of how she was willing to enable the execution of her husband and in doing so had brought about the deaths of five other innocent people, Anne included. Her voice had dripped with malice as she condemned the Seymour men for being just like the Howards and the Boleyn's power hungry and fearless in the face of their opponent's death, willing to sell their daughter's innocents to the highest bidder, forever preaching they were nothing like those that had come before.

Sadly she told him of her execution and the death of his only son, of the torcher of watch five innocent men perish and the heartbreak of watching as her beloved brother as he had faced the heartless crowds and endured the sneer of those of far below him and finally the moment his head was struck from his body, she spoke of their reunion and of watching as the world ticked by without her and as her story closed she told him of her plans for the Seymour's and of how shortly after her demise she had begun to realise that Jane did not have the intelligence or confidence to ensnare the King of England on her own, the she had been pushed, pulled and moulded into a woman capable of being the glittering ice to Anne's captivating fire. So it did not take long to understand that even if Jane was taken from the equation Edward may have pushed one of his other passionate and charming sisters into Janes future shoes, it was with this knowledge that Anne concluded that Edward would also have to be bound to the Boleyn fate and with that she had vanished leaving his life a shattered mess.

Every night since then he had woke in a cold sweat shivering from his vivid dreams that seemed to echo within his mind until he had no choice but to confront his fate or drink his sorrow away, attempting to block out the nightmare and this was the world that he had lived in for what felt like an endless eternity, until the night that sleep had eluded him, the night the candles had flickered in the darkness, the night he saw a rare beauty, a young girl with flowing red hair praying at the end of his bed, he heard her beg god to return her mother, she spoke of such pain, of needing her guidance, she beg and pleaded with god offering up any request she could think of, willing to sacrifice anything but her prays were answered with silence, and slowly she rose and began to walk towards the door turning back only once, to stare at his face with dark glistening eyes, hooks for the soul.

That morning he believed, Anne had shown him a vision of her past, his future, his granddaughter praying for the return of her mother, In that instant he understood that was the moment Anne had decided that she would intervene, that she would challenge destiny, and he finally understood why, the girl in that vision wore confidence like a second skin but when she had begged for the life of her mother she a let her armour down and he had seen the utter devastation in her eyes and he knew if he did not attempt to defy the course of history her life would be one of despair, she may take crown and rule an England so grand she would be remembered always but in truth she would always be alone, never would she allow herself to love another and she would never allow another to love her, for her life would be one of great pain, forever known as the daughter of a traitor and a harlot.

Slowly he walked the halls of Heaver, determination in his stride, after informing Elizabeth of his intention to travel back to London he made ready his plans for the future. His first action was to send a letter ahead of his travels, to Anne informing her of his intention to arrive in London within the day and asking her for immediate assistance and requesting an audience with her and then the King. Once his letter was dispatched he began to make himself ready for his journey. He hoped within the day, with his intentions made known and with the support of the Anne and the King the Betrothal of George Boleyn and Jane Seymour would be signed and sealed.

Unfortunately Edward was married at this point in time, but Anne's apparition had already informed him of the intentions of Sir John Seymour towards his lovely young daughter in-law. So with any luck within the month the Seymour's would be irrevocably bound to Anne Boleyn's fate. Although he knew of Jane Parker's treachery he could not help but think that Anne's future self must have struggled under the weight of this knowledge but deep within he could not help but wonder who in their right mind would attempt to defy and bring about the destruction of the sister in-law who was the Future Queen of England, when their own future would be utterly destroyed and would this future Jane Boleyn nee Seymour turn out any better than the last.


	3. Chapter 3: The Connection's that Bind

**Chapter 3 The Connection's That Bind**

Dull, Plain and Quiet were the only three words that Thomas Boleyn could use to describe the young woman who stood before him, her head bowed ever so submissively, So that her blonde Hair fell in waves around her face, and yet there was an air of arrogance and superiority that surrounded the young girl, as if she esteemed herself higher than the man that stood before her, and yet he also understood the appeal, the ice to Anne's scolding fire and the calming, gentle notion that this woman before him presented, an illusion no doubt for even in her lowered position he could still perceive the mind of a courtier, a woman willing to play the game and well aware of the stakes.

Yes he could easily see how this woman could press her advantage, How even a King could fall for the mask of innocence and serenity. Jane Seymour may not have had the mind to form her planned assault on Anne but she knew well how to attract the eyes of the King and that advantage alone had been used by her kin, He could a certainly imagine the tactics and the manipulation that the Seymour's would have used, Always presenting a submissive and caring front, always appearing as the soothing cure to Anne's burning flare.

He chuckled silently to himself, feeling the wave of victory and confidence wash over him, that future was now lost to the Seymour's and the young beauty before him was to be his only sons wife, The future Countess of Ormond, a tempting offer to any family, and even the Seymour's could see the added advantage of his offer. Not only was he offering his only son and heir to their eldest daughter he was offering them the chance to claim kinship with the future Queen of England and he was even willing to wave the dowry.

So with confidant smirk Thomas Boleyn bowed ever so slightly to the woman before him and turned to face her father. For years these two families had stood against one and other in a constant competition for power, but even a blind man could now see that the Boleyn's had secured unquestionable victory and John Seymour was far from blind.

He had quietly questioned why Thomas Boleyn would seek the hand of a Seymour for his heir but it quickly became apparent that whatever Boleyn was thinking was held under lock and key and He was not one to condemn good fortune, George Boleyn was a favoured courtier and Heir to a wealthy estate, this alone would a forged the alliance but it seemed fate had decided to grant them a miracle for not only was George favoured by the monarchy he was a blood relative of the Kings chosen future bride.

So with a thundering pulse John Seymour quickly decided the future of the daughter that stood before him, Yes, most certainly she would become the bride of George Boleyn, such a advantages match was more than his daughter could ever dream of and with her marriage the alliance of the Seymour faction and the Boleyn / Howard family would be forged.

After her father had dismissed her from the parlour Jane had run towards her bedchamber with the hopes of blocking out the reality of her situation, She was to be the wife of George Boleyn, most women in her position would be jumping for joy and relishing in their good fortune, but Jane had always wished for more than a betrothal and eventual marriage, she wanted passion and power, she wanted to be swept of her feet and have the whole world look at her with awe, the woman in her demanded love but her pride demanded that the world envy her life. Jane lay on her bed pondering her future dreaming of her hopes when an all-consuming thud interrupted her day dreams, and as swiftly as her hopes shimmered before her eyes they vanished leaving the cold hard reality to shatter before her, and the sudden noise that had brought reality back thundered again.

Suddenly Edward stood before her and for the first time in her life Jane noticed fire burning behind his eyes, Edward had always been so reserved and cold, even as a child he had been calculating and distant, but today Edward looked animated as if he had finally found a way to harvest his dreams of fortune and make them a reality. Suddenly she could not contain her surprise and adamantly demanded that Edward tell her why he had Barged into her chambers, and when he spoke even the notes seemed to be of rejoicing "You dear sister have found our way to fortune" the smile that possessed his face almost frighted her, and his words were spoken so quickly she almost begged him to slow down his rapid pace of speech," Don't you see sister you have allowed us access to the inner circle of the King, you will soon be the Kin of Anne Boleyn. Soon sister you will in the presence of the King, True Power and in you our entire destiny is now afloat, you shall reside at court with your husband and my brother in-law, and when we return to court in victory to celebrate your union the King himself will attend, do you not see what you have done, you have opened the door way to our success"

She could barely move let alone speak, moments before Jane had been contemplating the destruction of her dreams and now with Edwards's sudden revolution all her ambition and pride reared its head, she may never achieve her hopes of love but her dreams of awe and envy would surely come to pass. With this union Jane would be the envy of the court save Anne who had captured the Kings heart, Jane would attended every reveal and every court event, Jane's husband would be at the Kings side as a favoured courtier and beloved brother of the Kings sweetheart, thus Jane would be at the Kings side, seeking favour, with this marriage Jane would promote her family, they would be invited to join her when husband asked it of them, and from the way Edward had claimed George as his Kin already she could clearly see that Edward planned to make sure George wanted him there as a Friend and trusted family member.

Slowly her future began to become clear, and instantly Jane decided that she would embrace her destiny as the Countess of Ormond and the future Countess of Wiltshire and she began to smile, her joy rivaling Edwards with this match Janes future was set and the Seymour's had gained the keys to the kingdom.

But even as the Seymour siblings Cheered another mind was hard at work attempting to forge another connection with the Seymour family, one more marriage had to be forged in order for Anne's future and the Boleyn's success to be complete. He would bided his time, and make sure Edward was made welcome into the family circle, for not only did Thomas Boleyn know that Edward was a master at manipulation and planning he also knew that he was smart enough to see a good arrangement when it suited his fancy, and so soon enough fate would help him gather the last strands of its tether and when the John Seymour could no longer control his desire for his attractive young daughter in-law he would strike, binding Edward to the Boleyn's using his mind and intelligence as an added benefit, for who else would know best how to keep Anne a beloved wife and Queen then the one man who had brought her tumbling down.


	4. Chapter 4:Destruction of the Most Bitter

**Chapter 4: Destruction of the Most Bitter**

Tears blurred her eyes as his limp body slumped to the ground, his eyes glazed over and staring, the erratic breathing of her eldest brother continued to echo across the room, the intake of his angered breath was the only sound that registered as her heart pounded in her ears. She stood dazed at the foul accusations Edward had dared uttered to her father, demanding the truth, but in the same moment desperately pleading for them to be denounces as a lie and then in a moment everything changed her father once standing proud and tall disintegrated and before her stood a bereaved coward begging his son's forgiveness, pleading with him to understand his fall into utter temptation, to forgive his sudden leap into disgrace, but his pleas were met with a cold deafening silence and as the minutes ticked by as he waited for his defining verdict, only to hear the cold, cruel scorn of his eldest child and then to feel the solid force of Edward's bone cracking impact as his fist collided with his father's flesh.

John Seymour slumped motionless against the hard stone wall that encased his daughters room, his eldest son standing over him and looking down at him with utter scorn, He had known the likely reaction to the abomination he had committed against Edward, yet part of him had still hoped his son would understand the acts he was being condemned for, the way Catherine had looked at him pleading for the touch of a man any man knowing full well she would get no love or affection from her husband, Edward had always been so cold and distant to his chosen bride, only ever partaking in her pleasing and pleasurable body when he complied with the want of a male heir and even then he had taken to the activity as a chore, a task better over with sooner rather than later. He had not understood his son's distain for his beautiful young bride, who had always been willing to share in the pleasures of the flesh with her husband and most certainly he beloved father in-law, but perhaps Edward had always suspected her of infidelity, maybe he had just not expected her co-conspirator to be so close to home.

John had always noticed the cold, distant, reserve that Edward displayed with his two young sons and perhaps now he understood, Edward had always questioned there paternity, looking upon the boys with doubt in his heart, constantly questioning whether the children before him were of his own flesh and blood, but of course even in his own mind he had often wondered if he had tricked his own son into acknowledging his bastards, Catherine had never mentioned the connection, but still he could not help but remember the birth of Edward's eldest son and the smirk that had graced her rose covered lips when she had whispered the name to Edward and when he had turned to him to enquire Edward had informed him that his eldest son was to be named John in his honourer, had that been her subtle hit, her cry of acknowledgement, had that been her way of informing him of their son's birth.

Slowly he stood bracing the cool, solid wall behind him, facing his son and attempting to muster whatever dignity he had remaining, even as Edwards eyes burned with hatred and malice, as his face contorted in disgust, John stood his ground and when he finally spoke it was with the conviction and reason, he demanded to know by what right Edward had to condemn his father's actions, he ridiculed Edward's manhood claiming that if he could not satisfy Catherine it was not the fault of the man she chose to seek her pleasure in, but Edward had been ready for this confrontation and with a clear demanding voice he condemned his father, stating that he was a man ruled by his lusts and had no right to claim paternity of any child when he was so willing to betray that child's trust and that as a man he should have known were his loyalty was bound, not only had he betrayed his eldest son but he had betrayed his sweet little Janey, for what man in his right mind would marry a woman who's own father had committed incest with his eldest son's wife and deep inside Edward heard his fathers will shatter.

For the first moment since entering this conversation Edward felt something close to victory, and yet he also recognized the defeat in his tone as even he had placed his own ambitions on the heels of Jane's upcoming marriage and now in one swift insidious move John Seymour had not only ruined Edward's bride but also had put an end to his families prosperous future, it was almost assured now that Jane's glorious court life was nothing more than a shattered fantasy, the only hope remain with this horrid story remaining nothing more than a close kept family secret, but considering Edward had heard the news of his wife's incestuous infidelity from his loud younger brother there was no doubt in the minds of all who occupied the room that Thomas had surly spread the gossip before he had informed Edward or any member of his family of the sudden blow that they were about to receive.

Jane sat upon the bed quietly and could only ask in a whisper for them all to leave, her dreams now lay shattered on the cold stone floor and all hope seemed faded, and as the large wooden door sealed shut a single glistening tear fell from her eyes, for only now did she realizes how much of her hopes and dreams had revolved around her future life as Lady Jane Boleyn. She sat alone in the darkness for what felt like an endless eternity, only to hear the loud sudden bang of the great oak door and yet she did not have the heart to look upon the face of the person who had swiftly entered her chambers, until sudden pair of dark black eyes courts her soul and held her with batted breath.

George Boleyn crouched before her, in all his masculine glory, a small silent smile caressed his oval face and slowly he began to speak, his words quiet at first were soon clear enough for Jane's clouded mind to understand and deciphered.

His words were not that of mock or scorn as she had originally feared, neither did he flaunt his freedom at such a lucky escape and his narrow miss, instead she heard him whisper words of reassurance deeming to hold true to his vow, assuring her that he would never abandon his future bride mere days before their planned ceremony and as he began to stand he gently tugged her to her feet formally asking her to join him to dine with the his little sister Anne and her betrothed the King.

Quietly he laughed stating that his sister worried for his happiness and had joyfully begged him to meet his future bride and with quick smile he had extended his invitation to her brother Edward claiming that he would not wish to have Jane present without her chaperone and quit smoothly adding that the King and he expected to attend a hunt after supper, stating that Edward he should put the old Seymour-Boleyn rivalry to the test and to the spoils went the victor.

Slowly Jane began to process this new information, He would not abandon her, in fact he had come to reassure her of their solidified union and as the relief swept through her, she could not help but smile, she would not be shamed, she would still have her golden future, yes she still stood upon the edge of the Boleyn's golden world.

But through her smile Jane's mind began to work, she may not have been able to read or write but her mind held intellect and an understanding of the preforming life of a modern courtier, her dinner invitation to join her betrothed was to be in attendance with the King and his beloved Lady Anne, Jane had no doubt that the dinner would be one of many test she would face before she was fully welcome into the inner Boleyn circle.

And although she did not know how she certainly planned to make her way into an intimate understanding of her future family, for how would one know which way to swim if they did not know the direction in which the current flowed.


	5. Chapter 5: Comfort and Confrontation

**Chapter 5 Comfort and Confrontation **

The Swish of her silk skirt echoed down the long desolate corridor, as her heels continued to thud against the cold stone floor and her mind began to wonder back, just moments before she had been twirling around her chamber, the purple fabric of her dress dancing to the motion of her figure, life had seemed to be made out of a fairy tale, She should have known all fairy tales have an enormous difficulty and trial to overcome.

At the time Anne had dreamed of wearing that ensemble since the day Henry had sent it to her and although he had sent only words of love and devotion, she understood the garment was a message all on its own, for purple was the shade of the Monarchy, only those of royal blood or affiliation could wear the sacred colour, Henry was declaring her his wife but most of all he was silently proclaiming her his Queen.

Her heart and soul had soared, began their ascent into the aqua skies above, and then with one sudden whoosh her spirit and her ego had come crashing down, Her father had silently entered her living quarters and stolen her pleasure and rejoice, yes she had understood his plan, his motive and even his compassion, but to a wider extent she understood his reason. Thomas Boleyn had always been a man of logic and pride, able to see into the darkest depths of any conspiracy whether it suited his needs or not and as for this evening his mind had summoned a theory that neither the King or any member of his council had thought to try.

As he made his slow and graceful bow, Anne court a glimpse of fear hidden in the sparkle of his glance, at the time she did not understand the dread that glimmered in his eyes, only later would she come to realise he was worried she would misinterpret his intention, he feared the refusal of her co-operation and when he did not rise from his lowered position immediately Anne understood instantly that all was not well within the Tudor court, instantly she had dismissed all of her ladies, who had quickly left her apartments in pursuit of leisure and fun.

She had walked so quietly and elegantly she had almost appeared to glide and with a gentle yet dazzling twirl she had quickly seated herself upon the soft velvet cushions, her father's rapid and smooth approach effortlessly confirmed her daunting suspicion.

Within minutes Anne's temper was beginning to flare and her pride was already feeling beaten and belittled. How could he ever have asked this of her, to command her in the name of logic and reason, to almost beg her to speak with Katherine, the one woman who stood between Anne and Henry, who condemned her for their love, who demanded she relinquish her quest for the Queen's golden Crown.

She rose swiftly and was all but prepared to demand he leave her presence until he had regained his sanity, when suddenly he whispered a question she could not help but answer " Do you desire the Queen's crown Or the King's love? Only with Katherine's co-operation will you achieve both and manage to maintain them" she stood shocked her brain could not fathom his meaning yet her mind screamed for an answer and without warning he spoke again " The King remains interested while your maiden head remains intact, but once he has claimed that he will tire of you and find pleasure in a new toy. Can you handle the pain of losing his love to another ? Can you remain quiet as Katherine has done? Or will it destroy you? Think carefully Anne if this annulment lasts years and Katherine is scorned the people will need someone to blame Can you handle their hatred?"

Sadden she shut her eyes to close out the pain, to block out the truth of his cruel and honest words and yet her self-respect refused to absorb his council and her anger flared once more and as she spoke her harsh and cold words reverberated around the cosy chamber " The King loves me and when I produce OUR son he will love me even more, and to say otherwise could be considered treason" and with that she swiftly began to walk towards her bed chamber to escape the horror of her confrontation but as she silently moved to disappear behind the curtain he spoke again " and what if you do not? What if the pope delays ? What will you do when all your childbearing days are almost gone? Plundered on years of waiting, do you think the King will live without a son? Do you really believe your love could withstand your failure to produce a living heir? He will not keep you if you fail and the longer you wait the more impatient he will become and the more hate filled."

Her feet stop in mid-air everything he had said was a fear she had held would he really replace her as he had done with Katherine, would he really get rid of her for another, was she so easily discarded, unlike Katherine she had no one who would bind her to Henry, he would leave without a second glance, bastardizing any female children and leaving her destitute, claiming infertility if she was lucky, she had seen his anger only once but she knew well enough not to want to bare its rathe.

Slowly she had turned and stared, her father had remained seated, sitting calmly as if expecting her to return shortly and with sluggish feet she had done just that, quietly she had sat, her anger replaced with fear and defeat, if she failed she could not go down fighting, she knew she would eventually surrender, she had seen Katherine's isolation, and despair, she knew enough to know that her safety would not always be guaranteed if her were to fail, and as in this matter she would need her father's council. "We need her co-operation Anne, we need her to relinquish her hold on your future husband". Anne looked up and stared into her father's cold, dark eyes "how" was the only word her turbulent mind managed to utter "how are we to gain her co-operation, they have tried everything, She will never surrender her hold on Henry, Never".

"Yes she will, for there is one thing in this world that Katherine of Aragon loves more than her right as wife and Queen and that is her right and pride as a mother." Suddenly Anne stood tall and straight and began to steady herself "Never, Never will I harm a child living or dead, I would rather die than see any hurt befall a child" and with that she began to glare hateful daggers at the man that stood before her, only to watch him laugh, to see him relax and release joyful laughter and finally speak "I did not mean we should harm or threat the child, but offer her protection, offer Katherine a way to maintain her dignity and allow the Princess Mary to maintain her legitimacy and honour. By telling Katherine the truth of how far the King is willing to processed and the harshness that will be presented to the Princess, I wish you to inform the Queen of the truth, of his ultimate desire to produce a male heir, appeal to her logical mind, it was not so long ago that the Duke of Buckingham attempted to assassinate the King due to his lack of male heir"

"I know you have a brilliant mind Anne, and I know you have it in you to appeal to Katherine not only as a woman but as someone who knows the depth of pride and love, Katherine believes she can win, but we must prove to her that she is fighting a losing battle, ask her if she truly believes Henry will ever offer Mary as a bride to another Monarchy if England is her dowry? Appeal to her love of her daughter, offer her a chance at salvation, a marriage made in good faith will keep her daughter legitimate and allow her freedom from a nunnery, offer her freedom, you can convince the King to give her anything land, a Dukedom and protection for the one thing she loves above all others her daughter and her daughters place in the line of succession." And with that Thomas Boleyn made his graceful exit and continued his prophecies plan.

And this was how Anne found herself walking down the dank, empty passageway her thoughts tumbling around within the walls of her mind, continually reflecting upon the days savage events. She had known he was correct the moment he had walked towards the door, the second he had turned around and whispered " Good day you're Majesty" and slipped through the Oak door. It was not long after this that Anne had resummoned her ladies from the events of the day and prepared for the confrontation of her life, she had expediently changed out of the brilliant purple into a more accommodating outfit for the occasion and began her silent, walk towards her fate.

It was with these thoughts that Anne determinedly walked towards the Queen's Chambers, and this time instead of being proud and daring Anne would be calm and understanding, her mind set on the only eventual outcome, she had to make Katherine see her point of view not only for the protection of herself and her family but Katherine's own life and the life and happiness of the Princess Mary and as she patiently rounded the last corner of the echoing corridors she beheld the large golden Oak Doors of the Queen of England with the startling initials of K and H woven into the wood and ever so silently she approached the guard and asked to be announced knowing that when the door opened although they women inside would be respectful they would also bare deep hatred while smartly announcing that Mistress Anne Boleyn was here to see the right high and might Queen Katherine of England.


	6. Chapter 6: Righteous Truth

**Chapter 6: Righteous Truth**

Slowly she made the sign of the cross and spoke the soothing Latin words "Nomine Patris Filii et Spiritus Sancti Amen" Her faith was always a great source of calming and comfort in these harsh and trying times. Sadly not all things in this world remained as constant and loving as her one true God, as she let her mind glimmer back into the reality she now dwelled upon, her heart shattered as the cruelties of fate played through she already havoc stricken mind and a monstrous, ghastly sob was quickly swallowed within the depths of her soul.

Katherine rose silently and reverently making her peace with the battle before her, she would not cry and weep at God's great challenge she would forge on, for she was the daughter of Isabella and Ferdinand of Spain, and their blood boiled through her veins, surrender was not an option for she had been born upon the battle field and she would die fighting to her last bitter breath, God had not called her to a nunnery and God would not abandon her now and deep down she knew that she would never relent as long as she had someone to fight for, as long as she held on to her cause.

Her daughter was the rightful heiress of this kingdom, the first true born daughter of Katherine of Aragon and Henry Tudor of England, her Mary was no bastard born out of wedlock and her parents' marriage was not a sin against God, she would never admit to that grieves cause, Mary Tudor was the only true born Princess of England and as her mother she would fight for that truth till the bloody and bitter end even if Mary's father was her ultimate enemy.

These were the thoughts that played through the mind whispering silently as one of her Ladies approached her with a look of shock and awe poorly hidden on her face and as she kneelt before her Katherine could see the perspiration beginning to form on Lady Jane's soft pale skin, so with a kind, gently yet commanding voice Katherine allowed the woman to rise from her lowered position and a deliver a devastating blow to her pride.

In one single sentence Katherine's whole world would be changed "I beg your pardon your Majesty, and I am sorry to interrupt your prays but you have a visitor, The Lady Anne Boleyn requests an audience with your Highness".

Katherine's original thought had been to order the guard to have Mistress Boleyn dragged kicking and screaming from her presence, but the pride in her would not allow such a display of anger and her curiosity began to peak and then without warning a glimmer of hope sprang forth, perhaps he had tired of her and was sending his mistress to her as a token of peace, a sign that all was mended, but then why would he not send her a message, why would he not visit or send for her.

No Anne Boleyn was not so easily defeated, she was like the mythical serpent sent to whisper sweet lies in the ears and mind of Eve, and Anne had woven herself around Henry's heart and mind until he believed nothing but her words, saw nothing but her smile, cared for nothing but her touch not even the love of his wife and daughter.

Suddenly a small and delicate cough aroused Katherine from her musings and brought her winging back to the cold hard reality of the situation, Anne Boleyn and the reasons for her presence waited just beyond the curtain of her outer chamber and wether Katherine was ready to withstand this battle or not the time for victor to conquer had finally arrived.

She walked proud and tall, strong and brave; Katherine of Aragon would show no fear, to even the lowest of her enemies, with a regal presence she passed her ladies and stood before her enemy, but this time instead of daring to face her Anne curtseyed gracefully before her Queen, showing her the respect she had not received outside of her ladies maids in many years.

For the first time in her long and prosperous rein as a member of the English Monarchy, Katherine was at a loss, she did not know how to perceive this reaction, In what world would Anne Boleyn bow at her feet and why, quickly she pushed the thought aside and attempted to deal with the situation at hand and swiftly she took a calming and reflective breath and silently signalled for Anne to rise and follow her into the inner Chamber.

But as she quietly walked Katherine began to overhear the whispers of her ladies, there harsh and bitter comments directed at Anne as if such vulgar behaviour and words were a welcome thought to her ear "harlot, slut, common whore" and for the briefest of moments she felt pity for Anne had she truly wanted her the position she now coveted, perhaps when she first began saying no it was because she meant it or had her relatives forced her into a place where she had no choice but to hold out of follow in the footsteps of her once innocent sister.

And as her mind wondered she could not help think of her own life, while she may have been forced into marriage she had tried to make the best of her situation, she was a Spanish Infanta, born to do the bidding of Kings. But still she had forced herself to find points that she could love about Henry, and after a while she no longer had to, she had begun to love him, perhaps Anne had found herself in a similar place, forced to love someone against everything you held dear, and then love found anyway and then as her thoughts raced anger began to boil and envy consumed her, every woman in this room would give all that the possessed to be in Anne Boleyn's shoes herself included, all would beg for Henry's touch and wealth.

But perhaps only she and Anne possessed the knowledge of what that love was worth and with a vicious whip of her head and a sharp and pointed voice Katherine silenced her ladies condemning them for idle gossip and common, plain and vulgar rudeness "Lady Jane, such despicable and vile words shall not be uttered in my presence, you are meant to set an example as one the Queen's ladies such words are better spoken in a brothel".

"I apologies Mistress Boleyn Lady Jane may hold a grudge, but she is a kind and devout woman"

And with that Katherine slipped though the curtains and vanished into their depths.

It had taken all her years of training and preparation to silence her own tongue, she wondered if she had been too cold to Jane, of all her ladies Lady Jane had a great deal to be angry for, she had been thrown aside by the Boleyn's upon their rise to power and discarded like meat upon the market floor, but still Mistress Boleyn was not to blame, only Thomas Boleyn could be held accountable for the destruction of Jane's betrothal to George Boleyn when they had sort to find a better match to accommodate their rising power.

But this was the way of the world and to hide their disgrace Jane had been quickly married off to a new suitor, secretly the family had only proposed a match that was so far below them to please their King as Thomas Cromwell was in high favour with the Boleyn faction and although Jane was still privately referred to as Lady Parker as her husband's last name still brought her some discomfort, Lady Jane Cromwell still held onto her anger as passionately as Katherine held onto her love and crown. But still she did not wish to see her ladies dismissed if Anne chose to run to Henry and complain about their rudeness or Katherine's inability to control them. She would apologies to Lady Cromwell at a later date, but as for now she had to deal with the woman who coveted her love, her crown and Her daughters Kingdom.

As Anne slipped into the darkened candle lit room she saw Katherine lower herself before the cross and kneel, saying a silent prayer and rising once more to approach the velvet covered seats. Anne soon realized the depth of Katherine's faith and devotion, not in her life would she ever swear before god and the angels if only lies were to leave her tongue, Anne now understood why Katherine fought for the bold and bracing truth the Princess Mary was legitimate in the eyes of God and for that Katherine would fight till her end, for the love of her daughter and for the love of her faith.

Slowly Anne lowered herself before Katherine and braced herself, this conversation would not be over quickly and from the look in her eyes Katherine had no idea of the subject or end result. Silently Anne prayed Katherine would hear her and understand her cause, fear pulsated through her and for a moment she felt the cold, dread of defeat, as her eyes stared at the cold stone slabs the silence penetrated the atmosphere and a deep haunting sigh escaped from her lips.

Slowly she raised her eyes and peered into the depths of Katherine's confused and clouded eyes, and when she spoke Anne's heart stopped beating for just a moment " Tell me Mistress Boleyn what vast ocean of courage have you swam to approach me? And why do you appear so humble?".


	7. Chapter 7: Katherine Vs Anne : Present

**Chapter 7: Katherine Vs. Anne : Present **

The words spun through her mind "Tell Me Mistress Boleyn what vast ocean of courage you have swum to approach me? And why do you appear so humble?" each question a devastating blow to her already shattered pride, her Queen's regal and majestic tone steadily calming the ocean of courage Anne had swelling in her soul. And yet with each intake of ragged breath the winds rippled and her mind began to soar, she knew her purpose, her intent and somewhere from within she demanded the final outcome, so with steady gaze her glace collided with Katherine's and her heart began to pound.

Slowly the words began to form, pleasant and daring "I have come to beseech your grace to allow me freedom of speech and to listen to all I have to say, I have humbled myself in hopes that you will see the logic of my cause, and the extent of my passion" Calmly Anne waited her breath held deep within her lungs, her pulse dancing beneath her skin and silently the seconds passed by.

Katherine's reply was slow but clear "It would seem you have far more freedom to speak your mind than any man dares Mistress Boleyn, why would you beg my leave to attain it" Softly Katherine sighed, Anne Boleyn held the love of the King, no matter what was to be said Katherine would pay for her rudeness, Anne wound not.

"I come here without knowledge or permission of the King, chosen of my own accord, I choose to speak with you, I am not commanded, thus I beseech you as a subject to her Queen, the right to speak my mind and thoughts or the right for you to dismiss me is yours and I will not run to Henry if conversation and people do not do as I bid." The words tumbled from her mouth before logic or reason could hold her tongue, all she could do was plead to whoever may have been guiding her cause that her words were not taken in offence.

Yet Katherine's anger flared, humble was the word she had used and yet arrogance seemed more the cause, Anne had no need to beg her leave, had she appeared before her Queen with any other intent other than her own pride. Katherine scoffed logic and passion shared no place within the Monarchy, logic the work of the mind all-consuming even with a dynastic marriage, yet passion was thing of dreams cruelly snatched away by wanton women.

A sea of red swam before her eyes and slowly began to consume her, for the first time in many decades Katherine's temper reined free "And what would you know of passion or logic, are you not like every other GIRL who seeks the fancy of the King, who dreams of fairy tale love and wealth. The real world is not made of magic and money, but hardship and cruelty, do not speak to me of passion for you have stolen mine and what little logic you have is controlled by your manipulative and power hungry father"

The words crashed upon Anne like a tidal wave of pain and anger, searing and heating the blood within her veins, her very being began to vibrate her pulse quickening beneath the pale shimmer of her skin" What would you know of my love, or my passion, both were savagely taken and within my own dark despair I found a man able to sooth and comfort my wounds, who holds me with such tender care, yet is forever forbidden from me, bound to a woman who hold the strings of my fate."

Katherine could only stare, deep within she knew she had pushed to far yet her courage and soared to the battle cry and would not be tamed "Passion is fickle and horrid mistress, a lesson cruelty and bitterly learnt, for it is easily lost and thrown among the waves of lust and greed, something I am sure YOU are well aware of." And silence echoed and the only sound that whispered was the heavy breathing of the women who stood trapped inside its swirling vortex.

Anne could barely breath, locked inside she counselled patience and forgiveness, but her pride had already been belittled and battered into facing down the woman that stood before her and could bear no more, her temper soured and reigned supreme, "I have not come to battle wits with woman far too stubborn to see a victory that has long been lost, I came to council logic and love, yet you scorn me with malice and envy, not the words of a GOOD catholic Queen, If you wish to fight a war that has long been over then you and the ONE you hold dearest shall be its only casualty"

Swiftly she stood never daring to look away imparting her final blow with a silent swish of her skirt turning back only once "Do you really think Henry will not make your daughter a casualty of this war? You may have the power of Spain and of the Holy Father but tell MY QUEEN have you ever known YOUR HUSBAND to bow out gracefully and accept defeat? Do you really think he will live his life without a male heir to reign after he is gone? Do you truly believe he will offer England as her dowry? Think long hard; while you may continue this fight it is inevitable you will lose for ALL know that this battle was NEVER about your maiden head and ALWAYS about your lack of offspring, Henry will NEVER leave his kingdom to Mary when there are others who would be willing to claim it" and with that Anne began her swift journey towards the world that lay beyond the Queen's Chamber.

Startled Katherine could not help her retort "Henry would never dishonour his only living child, Mary is the pearl of his world; he will see that she is destined to be Queen, he would NEVER harm a hair on her precious head, And SHE WILL REIGN"

Only the sound that followed her desperate cry was the laughter and quick reply "If you truly believe that then God save the Queen and God Help the Princess Mary, however if you should need an ally to make your graceful exit, A marriage made in good faith would save your reputation and your daughters legitimacy I shall be more than happy to speak for you your grace and ask his majesty to show you kindness" and then slowly her laughter and overwhelming presence drifted down the long desolate corridors.

Her world crashed around her, she could barely breath her heart pounded violently in her ears, never before had anyone dare to speak so plain and bluntly, her mind raced with fear, as her pores seeped with desperation, she needed to find Henry, her need for his assurance in Mary's safety and his undying devotion to their only living child was paramount, quickly she summoned her ladies, sorrow dripping from her very being and within moments she was prepared to face her King, swiftly she began to walk the mournful Halls heading with direction and purpose towards the opulent suite of the King of England, her head held high as a glistening crown of diamond and ruby carved with the symbol of the pomegranate sat a top its peak.

The chilling air penetrated her rich and sequined silk gown, as the cold stone floor refused to retain the warmth of summer love and released only the bitter winds of harsh winter, her feet bore no sign of hurry or impatience but the waver of her voice and the sparkle in her eye gave way to the fear of the utter horrors of Anne Boleyn's truth.

As she silently rounded the last of the endless corridors the great imposing doors of the King stood before her, reluctantly the Guards barred her way "I apologies My Queen, but his Majesty does not wish to be disturbed" anger fumed "You will remove yourself from MY presence at once, I am the QUEEN of this kingdom and you WILL move at MY command" and with a desperate but reluctant bow the Guards of the King of England slithered away to summon another to do their post.

With a sudden and forceful shove the doors swang open to reveal a wealthy and lush room, the fire in the hearth burning brightly and with a commanding yet desperate tone Katherine summoned her husband and King "Henry, we need to talk" but as soon as the words had been spoken he silently dismissed her and in his drunken haze his mind spun with HIS opinions of their Great Matter, but as always her courage had not abandoned her "I implore you to listen, I demand you heed my plea for the LOVE you once bore towards ME and for the love of your only LEGITIMATE child"

Suddenly he rose and walked the length of his outer chamber, quickly casting his empty wine bottle into the flames of the smouldering fire, the fumes of Alcohol slowly seeping from his breath "LEGITIMATE, I have NO legitimate children, only the daughter born of MY BROTHER'S WIFE conceive out of TRUE wedlock, who is a BASTARD in all but name"

And as he began to approach she felt the heat of his hot, fuming breath upon her face as he raged, pleading she begged him to spare their daughter the cruel fate he had intended but still he vented "What King would allow his BASTARD daughter to inherit his thrown, only for it to become a province of Spain, and his child a mere puppet upon the emperor's string, NEVER will I allow your corruption and sin to terminate my father's house, I would burn England to the ground before I see it in the hands of a Spaniard"

Katherine stood shocked, whispering that it was his anger that reigned and controlled his voice, but silently the words began to echo "Bastard, Puppet, Province and Illegitimate" The man she had loved had long since faded, bound to his desire for supremacy and domination, but most of all her Harry had vanished into the eyes of this monster, lost in a world of fear, where in him mind his very Manhood and Name lay at stake.

Slowly the tears began to slip from her eyes, never would she forget this horror or this offence, at least Anne had tried to be civil, Henry had just been cruel, taunting her fear and her horror. Had he truly forgot their years of love and devotion, where they reigned as King and Queen, Man and Wife? Overwhelmed she could bare it no longer and without ever a look back Katherine of Aragon the original Love of his life began to slip way into the endless corners and corridors of White Hall Place leaving the man she once loved in drunken stupor, wondering if any man or woman alive stood a chance against the infinite and terrible angry of the right high and mighty King Henry The Eighth of England as he threw another famous Tudor tantrum.


	8. Chapter 8 : Wedding's, Truths and Lies

**Chapter 8 : Wedding's, Truths and Lies**

The smooth glittering diamonds glistened from her sequined silk dress as the smouldering flames rippled beneath the hearth, the pale white of her skin softly visible beneath the veil that hid her dazed expression. The shimmering glass held a startling image of innocence and grace, before her stood a virgin maid, cheeks flushed with fear and anticipation, and as she reached out to stroke the ice cold reflection, the woman hidden in its depths reached forward in perfect harmony and as their fingers collided, the mirror began to sway.

Jane's heart pounded, and her pulse began to beat, today Jane Seymour faded from history and Jane Boleyn would rise and by this evening she would be forever bound to George Boleyn. Slowly the thoughts began to penetrate her clouded mind, No more would she wonder the fields of Wolf Hall or sit beyond the old Oak tree dreaming of a future far different from her own. Nor hear her sister laugh as early morning spring whispered though the soft velvet curtain, Instead she would remain within the walls of White Hall, bound to serve and obey her beloved husband. For the first time in her short and simple life Jane felt emotions close to envy and hatred.

Her mind boiled, why? Why was she to lose all she loved and held dear, the prized memories of her life flashed before he tear stained eyes, Her brothers tumbling down the vast green hills of Wolf Hall, her sisters dancing and singing beneath the great oak tree, and the clear, vast pond as the water rippled over the ever present smooth cold stones. Her life too many may have seemed simple but at the moment the dark and dank passages of White Hall palace seemed a prison of malice and death, forever occupied with supremacy and she began to feel as if the stone was pressing ever closer, blocking out all light and smothering her with its greed.

Silently she gasped, and her chest began to heave and as she swayed an ice cold shiver trickled down her slender spine. She had to leave, to run if only for a while, just a small stroll to clear her pounding mind, yet as she turned she saw a simple flash of blue and suddenly she found herself being steadied by glittering diamonds and a whip of ebony.

She stared vaguely, unaware of any thought save her need for freedom, her need to escape and then the thunderous echo and the stinging pain of flesh colliding with soft fragile skin. Instantly Jane looked up to meet the eyes of her assailant, Dark and deep her attackers eyes pierced her very soul and held her bound, unable to move, unable to breath. Before her stood her future sister, Anne Boleyn in all her radiant glory, the painful imprint of her delicate hand etched into the smooth skin of Jane's flushed cheek.

Quickly Jane began to curtsy and as her eyes stared firmly into the dark stone floor she heard laughter, quick and clear and then a whisper, a vow "Jane are we not soon to be family? I apologize for striking you but you seemed rather dazed" and then another laugh that echoed endlessly around her was swallowed by silence, deafening silence until the voice spoke once more "Do you need me to fetch a physician? You seem rather pale, are you ill Jane or just fearful?"

Slowly Jane began to rise, and meet the eyes of her future, tears still glistened in her deep blue orbs as she whispered "Fear" a simple word that held so much and suddenly Anne began to smile "Fear is a normal feeling, in world of uncertainty and challenge fear reminds us of what we have to lose and of what we have gain, do not let fear consume you, for if you do it will swallow you whole". And with that Anne began to leave, but Jane could not be silent "I do not fear what I have to gain, only that which I have to lose, why should I be bound, why should I serve, when I am the one that surrenders everything" and with a deafening silence the world began to sway, a rhythm that seemed to twist and twirl until two dark and deep eyes collided in the mists of the chaos "You don't have to surrender, it may be a man's world but behind every man is a strong and powerful partner, more than willing to play the strategic game for them, you just have to know when to play your hand or when to fold and always let the world believe the lie that you hold no power" and with a final smirk the mystery of Anne Boleyn disappeared into the halls.

Jane stood alone as the world spun around her, and Anne's cryptic message penetrated her mind. The words reverberating around her already shattered skull, the meaning slowly sinking in, Anne had advocated subtle power, espionage and seduction as the keys to women's rule, let all mankind believe you hold no influence, that the ideas you so desperately wish to for fill are those that your husband is bound by, not yours but his alone, a lie to all those but yourself, a quick, cruel game of power and passion.

Slowly the world began to clear, bright and hopeful, perhaps she would not surrender all of her life, only the piece she chose and as that final thought echoed around the room Jane began to make her way to her outta chamber to face the court of the King.

Deeply she breathed as Edward delicately held her hand and began to lead her through the endless corridors towards the chapel royal and as they passed through the Great Hall of King Henry VIII all eyes peered upon them and a hushed whisper began to descend upon the courtiers who stared in awe.

Jane could see her brother raise his head with pride, they had survived it all, the scandal of infidelity and incest, the cold endless gossip and their swift rise to power and now they faced there greatest triumph, Jane would be bound to the brother of Anne Boleyn the Future Queen of England and prosperity was all but inevitable, her children would be the nieces and nephews of a Queen and the cousin of a future King, their lives and that of their Seymour relations was sealed in glorious golden stone.

The dark wooden doors loomed above as the courtiers clear a hasty path and eyed the Seymour's with clear envy, not since the announcement of the nuptials had Jane felt so watched and scorned, deep within she knew every courtier in the room dreamed of holding a place in the Kings affections and no family was more loved then the Boleyn's and Jane was soon to Join their ranks. Slowly the door began to open and the breath rushed from Jane's lungs as quickly as they had been inflated at birth. Within that room, hidden beyond that door Jane's future awaited all that remained was to take the vast yet tiny step into the well light and airy atmosphere and slowly Jane's feet began to enter and the world light up around her.

Yet the only clear face she saw before her was that of George Boleyn.


	9. Chapter 9: Demons of the Future

**Chapter 9: Demons of the Future**

The isle before her seemed to continue on forever as her feet slowly began the long and daunting walk. Her white train draped behind her as the choir began to raise their voice to the heavens and the crowded seemed to press in upon her, as her heart began to pound and perspiration dripped down her slender neck. All around her she could hear the whispers and comments of those around yet her eyes remained glued to the towering alter before her.

His eyes captured her as soon as they met, and held her with baited breath, yet deep within her courage soured and she held his gaze with fire, power and promise, the only thing they seemed to lack was passion for the man who stood before her waiting patiently to become her husband. The world seemed to still as her hand was placed in his and he began to lead her towards her destiny, and then without warning the windows of the chapel seemed to darken and suddenly thunder clashed like a dark and ominous omen. As she look around the crowd began to blur and then everyone and everything around her began to fade in utter blackness and yet still she felt his presence forever clasping her hand.

As Jane looked into the eyes of her future, she felt cold fear run down her spine, He did not see her or the world around them as he whispered sweet nothing in her ear, and his ice cold hands trailed down her slender frame. His hot breath began to whisper in her ear of love and prosperity that she would be his salvation, the mother of his long awaited heir and as his Queen she was honour bound to complete her god given mission.

And suddenly he smiled and his face began to change, his beautiful blue eyes turned into hot burning coals that unleashed all the fires of hell, his heart stopping smile transformed into a hideous snarl and upon his head where his glistening crown sat, two dark horns began to pierce through his thick layer of glistening red hair, and before she could think to scream Lucifer grasped her delicate hand as he continued to possess the King.

The world swirled and spiralled as she was hurled down into the depths of purgatory as Katherine of Aragon and Anne Boleyn watched helplessly bound in chains screaming at their own utter destruction, and as she fell all around her images flashed and burned into the chasms of her mind her coronation, Anne's execution, Princess Mary's bloody crusade and finally her only living child's gruesome demise and then nothing, darkness, endless darkness consumed her and she screamed.

That echoing scream still haunted her as the world around her pitched and twirled and then two strong arms began to shake her and summon her from her horrid sleep. Suddenly Jane found herself staring into the dark, captivating eyes of her husband, George was still calling her name as he began to stroke her long golden hair and wipe the flowing tears from her wet, stained cheeks. "Jane, Sweetheart, all is well it was not but a nightmare, breath you are a safe, I have you" his soothing voice continued to whisper reassurance as her heart began to match the rhythm of his own and her erratic breathing began to cease.

Another nightmare, bound to the King it had been three weeks since the nightmares had begun, haunting her even in her waking hours, three weeks since both she and George had possessed a decent night's sleep.

She knew of their origin but had yet to confront the haunting truth, the Kings eyes had burned into her as she had walked down the long, velvet isle, his gaze watching her with a mark of possession and want. She had seen that look only once before, while on a hunting trip she had wandered away from the hunting party and come across a young couple in the mists of passion, too embarrassed to show herself she had stood and waited for them to depart only to catch a glimpse of need and desperation in the young man's eyes as the woman had denied his advances until marriage.

But now she trembled with fear, what if she could not deny the King, did he not love the pursuit of challenge, how could she hold back the need of the King's passion, for weeks now she had been avoiding him, his secret gifts and unwanted poetry had begun to pursue her, deep within she felt the relentless fear of the inevitable, eventually he would approach George and seek his approval for a swift and passionate encounter, George had only been bound to her for a number of weeks how would he react to the Kings passion, would he retaliate in anger, confront his sister who had yet to surrender herself to the Kings bed and will. As long as Anne held out and refused to give the King the pleasure he sort, he would put his lusts into another for mere satisfaction.

Jane had yet to tell George of her fears, but deep within she knew that now could be the only time as his concern for her over ruled his desire for power, slowly she began to speak "George I am so sorry to rouse you from your sleep, I know you are needed in attendance of the King in the morning, but my mind weighs heavily and my thoughts begin to haunt me even in peaceful slumber", and quietly the tears began to leak from her already puffy eyes. "What weighs so heavily upon your mind Jane, for weeks you have been restless and have not shared your concerns and woes, we are man and wife, let me shoulder some of your burden, you do not have to carry it alone".

His words pierced her heart like a dagger, ensuring her secrets would spill forth and reveal themselves "I fear the inevitable, that the outcome cannot and will not change, swear to me George that what I say will stay between us until the situation can be resolved and I am not forced into sin". Suddenly all sleep left him and shear courage and concentration enveloped him, he may not hold love for the woman before him but he would at least like to try and develop it. "I swear upon the holy gospels that your words will be sealed within my heart until we are able to sort whatever haunts you".

Desperately she clung to him, wishfully praying he would not become angry or force her to do the Kings bidding." I know that the King wishes to marry your sister, The Lady Anne, however since we were invited to dine with him and your sister after my father's indiscretion, I have been receiving gifts and unwanted poetry from his majesty requesting I come to his bed and as of late the King has been sending messengers requesting an audience, however I have always managed to convince my brother's to accompany me as a chaperones on all of these events. I have no idea how to dissuade the King and have no desire to break the bounds of my marriage, Please George do not forsake me to the fate of a common harlot and whore."

Breathing deeply George appeared deathly calm as his mind began to process the devastating information and the implications that would eventually unfold, the King was in pursuit of his wife, a woman he did not wish to share, Anne had left the King unsatisfied and he was seeking pleasure with the wife of a Boleyn, startled he quickly rose from the bed and summoned his page "Send word to my father at once, I wish to gather my family and discuss a major upheaval, hurry before the sun brings the dawn".

And then Jane began to weep he was forsaking her; she would become another slut to enter the Kings bed. "Please, please I beg you I will do anything, but please do not force me to the Kings bed, I will do anything you ask, I will move to the country, join a convent, but do not make me forsake my marriage vows". Silently he approached her and caressed her face, so pure and innocent; he could never abandon her to such a fate. "I will not have you leave my side Jane, you are my wife, not a woman to be shared, sovereign or not I will not allow another man to possess what is mine". And with that he rose once more to prepare "Jane we must be quick my father will arrive shortly and we must appear prepared and united, I am sorry Jane that I cannot speak words of love and reassurance but know I am a jealous man, and what I hold as mine I will NOT share with another, you are MY WIFE and I will allow no other man to possess you".

Slowly he turned and began to prepare for the biggest battle he had yet to face, he was not sure how his father would react, without a doubt Anne would eventually arrive and upon her heals would be chaos, Jane had chosen the path of caution, taking steps to preserve her honour and for this alone he would be forever grateful, but how would Anne react, would she seek to dissolve his marriage, to cast Jane into the fires of hell. No he would allow no such act; Jane was bound to him and him to her, the idea of the King possessing Jane's slender, delicate and pure body made the blood in his veins boil and steam, although he may not love her as of yet, Jane was his and his alone.

Suddenly the one of Jane's ladies appeared and slowly approached, kneeling slightly before she raised her head to speak, I am sorry to disturb you my lord but Lord Wiltshire has arrive. Quickly George ordered the maid to help her mistress prepare to receive her father in-law as he quickly made his exit into the vast space of the outer chamber.

As George approached his father he could see the lines of strain and anger appear on his forehead "What is the meaning of this, summoning me before the sun has even arsine, you had better have a good reason for awakening me boy for my mood has not improved with lack of sleep". Quickly George bowed "I apologise father but some disturbing news has recently reached my ears, it seems the King is losing interest in Anne, and has begun to pursue other men's wives for physical entertainment".

Had George known his father possessed such speed and strength he may have thought to run, but never before had he seen his father move with such vigour and accuracy, before he could gather his wits George found himself, staring into the boiling eyes of his father "What possesses you to make such a bold and daring statement, whose wife does the King wish to lay claim to, come now boy out with it, you have no idea the planning, or consequences of such actions, speak for we must react with purpose and decision".

"Mine, the King wishes to bed MY wife and I refuse to allow such an act to EVER occur" with this simple sentence Thomas Boleyn's mind began to real, all his planning would forever be squandered if the King managed to lay with Jane, there remained only one solution, advance Anne's marriage with the King by destroying Katherine of Aragon, a simply stupid plan as time stood, or to find a way to make Jane less desirable to the King.

"You must impregnate your wife as soon as can be, waste no time, the King cannot bed a woman while she is with child, request to leave, go to Heaver, use Anne to influence the King so that you may leave as soon as can be, and do whatever can be done to impregnate your wife, for if not we may all be doomed". And with this final sentence echoing around his only sons head Thomas Boleyn began to contemplate this startling revelation, Jane would have to be removed from the Kings mind, for now, out of sight, out of mind, and with that thought Thomas set off to find his youngest daughter and plan their next move to counter the Kings ever growing lust.


	10. Chapter 10 : Katherine Vs Anne : Ghost

**Chapter 10 : Katherine Vs. Anne : Ghost**

Her footsteps echoed along the cold dank walls of the endless corridor, the smooth dark stone shed no warmth to heat her bleeding heart, as her salt wet tears seeped into the unforgiving floor below and as the cool midnight air had allowed her no comfort she could not seek the peaceful delusion of sleep.

The mindless chatter of her ladies maids had offered her no sanctuary, she could not weep in front of them, and not a single solid tear would seek to fall from her glistening opal eyes. Not while someone stood to bear witness to the utter destruction of her haunted world.

Quickly she had dismissed them, each making a graceful and obedient curtsy before they had withdrew into their own far less complicated lives. She had stood silently staring into the open flames of the hearth as Lady Cromwell had offered her service "Forgive my intrusion your Majesty but if you are in need of quiet companionship I am more than happy to remain at your side and serve you however I may".

Deep within she had screamed to accept the lone woman's care, but her pride swiftly rose, and swore that no daughter of Isabella of Castile would bow to the whims of her heart and silently she had dismissed her service and allowed the empty silence of her chambers to consume her.

She had never cried, never allowed her courage to falter, not even on the heartless occasions that Henry had left her alone and unwanted while he had sort the lusty company of the women that had claimed to be her closest companions. She had been trained since birth to walk the path of a Queen, and only once on Arthurs demise had she allowed her sorrow to shine through her despairing eyes and even then no tear had fallen.

Henry had never possessed the ability required to access the woman behind the mask, even as he had wept telling her of the destruction of their marriage she had bound her tears only allowing a single solitary droplet to fall beyond her liquid eyes. But now as the tears ran swiftly down her pale coloured cheek and her mind clouded with chaos she understood the sudden and utter release that was granted to mankind and when she could bare the silence of her chambers no longer she had fled finding that the desolate corridors of the sleeping castle offered her more comfort then the arms of her supposed husband.

Her feet swept before her never knowing the direction or the path that they swiftly walked upon, her eyes had blurred long ago and only the common knowledge of the never ending corridors had allowed her to continue along the heart reaching walk and yet when she had raised her tear stained eyes she found herself looking upon the old oak door to the royal nursery. Perhaps it had been her need for comfort or her longing to hold the heir that would have insured her safety but she found that either by compulsion or need she was bound to enter the deserted and empty chamber in which her daughter would reside.

Slowly the Oak door fell open and the dark cold room offered her sweet salvation and escape, swiftly she had entered sealing the door behind her to ensure she would be truly alone and darkness enveloped her. Cautiously with quiet footsteps she followed the well-known path to the velvet covered curtains that blocked out the endless sky.

As the curtains slowly moved, the bright illuminating light of the full Luna moon penetrated the utter dark and shined brightly into the silent chamber of the nursery and softly Katherine allowed herself to fall to the hard cold floor below and here she wept, crying for her life soon to be lost, her daughters world soon to be shattered and the life she could have possessed if her beautiful sweet boy had survived his infancy.

The world ticked slowly by and yet she could not find the strength to pull herself from the hard wooden floor and what felt like endless hours passed in slow agonizing minutes and here deep within she pondered even as her world shattered around her and a slow taunting sentence reverberated throughout her mind "however if you should need an ally to make your graceful exit, A marriage made in good faith would save your reputation and your daughters legitimacy".

Mistress Boleyn had found the courage to face her, yet she had not approached the subject cruelly until she had been provoked, she had sat before her Queen and asked gentle permission to place the truth at Katherine's feet a curtsy not even Henry had offered. Annulment or servitude to God were the only options that Henry had dared to begrudge a princess of Spain, yet Anne offered freedom and her daughter's chance to reign, to remain the oldest legitimate daughter of the King, but to bow to a Boleyn was to bow to Henry's whim and she don't know if she had the courage to face such a fate.

"If you knew the true path of the world you would know that to bow to a Boleyn was to save your daughters soul" the words echoed endlessly around the furnished room and still Katherine could she see no one "I am the Queen of this realm and you will show yourself to me this instant. Who dares to defy my solitude? Reveal yourself at once". Her own screams echoed in her mind as she peered into the empty chamber, staring into the shadows in a futile attempt to see who dared to taunt her in her hour of desperation. "You may be the Queen of all England Katherine of Aragon but I do not reside within your realm of jurisdiction and I have long ago learnt never to bow to the whims of any person who bares royal blood, for it only leads to the eradications of one's soul."

Katherine could barely move the words were spoken with such hatred that the windows of the chamber felt the cold cruelty of the haunting words and slowly began to crystalize the glistening ice upon the frame, the air became thick and slowly she began to see the hot air leave the warmth of her mouth in cold silent smoke.

Fear engulfed her as an ice cold shiver trickled down her spine, swiftly she began to edge her way towards the solid oak door terror pulsating through her as icy fingers wove their way around her beating heart "Do not attempt to leave My Queen the attempt is futile, the doors will remain closed until such a time as I allow them to open" and as horror consumed her she swiftly turned "Who are you to command me I AM YOUR QUEEN".

The haunting laughter that escaped the shadows was both beautiful and terrifying "I have been called many things Lady, Mistress, Concubine and Queen but I am forever remembered as a Traitor, Harlot and a Witch, the person I am is consumed with Power, Love and Jealousy. But the person I will become is dominated with pride, vengeance and grief and I have no mercy for those who have betrayed me, but I will forever protect those I love beyond even death itself. I have watched as the world swallowed the lies of a King and a coward and I have seen the world and what it will become, I have held on to hatred to guild me to salvation yet through this all I have never been anything more than who I am. I am nothing and no one but Anne Boleyn".

And with soft, slow silence Anne emerged from the shadows her ebony hair sweeping behind her violet gown as a crown of rubies clasped her dazzling hair.

The fury that consumed Katherine was beyond any measure within minutes she had begun to stride towards the haughty image never in her life had such rage swelled and deep within a demon roared its powerful head "How dare you, How dare you stalk YOUR QUEEN, Mistress or not you shall pay for your treachery, I am a princess of Spain and the ONLY Queen of England and you shall suffer for the pain you have inflicted, you vicious, heartless serpent"

All rage consumed her and before her temper could be rained Katherine was upon the laughing figure, and as her hands began to reach for the vibrant young woman before her the image shimmered and disappeared before her sight. Instantly Katherine froze her heart pounding in her ears, what manner of witch craft was this is this how a nobleman's daughter had managed to capture the most powerful King in Christendom.

Perhaps all was not lost if she could only convince Henry of Anne's diabolical nature, that he had been trapped in the workings of a witch then life could return and once more she would be the woman who held his heart.

"I am no witch Katherine, I am a ghost of a life well passed, of a destiny that forever needs to be changed, I am the woman who forced you from the warmth of your husband's arms, scorned you for you lack of male heir, took your place in his life, heart and stole your position upon the thrown and in his bed."

Instantly Katherine turned "I am still his Queen and you are but a curse, I have not been forced from his side and you have stolen nothing but his love and that is something I may never have truly possessed, Henry cannot love, I was but a fascination, a prize to be won. For now you are the same unattainable to him, but once you surrender you shall forever be as I am a relic to be forgotten and used, produce endless heir nothing more than a Queen to be by his side and never in his bed."

The realization of her crushing truth brought Katherine to her knees, she was but a relic of his life, something only valued when she was out of reach, She had been his brother's wife unreachable, always out of his grasp but once he had held her in his arms the hunt was gone, the challenge surrendered, nothing more than a distant fairy tale.

Slowly Anne walked towards the weeping figure " I have come to show you the future I have lived and the world I once possessed, I have come to help, I am not your Anne, Not your enemy, I have learned from her mistakes, for I have lived them let me show you the life I wish you had never had to lead, It may hold great promise and victory in areas but more pain then most will know in a lifetime, I have walked in your shoes to only produce my greatest joy and have the man who help in its creation scorn it as my greatest failure, let me help ease your burden so that neither of us will bear witness to this destruction and chaos".

And with that Anne rose helping Katherine rise "Give me your hand and I shall show you what lays ahead and how and why you must change it, trust in me I am here to help you and save you from the Monster Henry will become".

Slowly Katherine breathed her hand trembling as she stared at the outstretched fingertips of her rival, trust did not come easily but deep within she felt a sudden change this Anne was not the same pain and fear haunted her eyes, this Anne was not her enemy and all she had to do was trust.


	11. Chapter 11: Journey beginning

**Chapter 11: Journey's beginning**

Her grip was cold and clammy as Katherine's delicate hand firmly grasped Anne's. The blood quickly coursing through her heated veins as she silently prayed for her soul and that of the departed ghost before her. "The world from which I come is one of very little royal power, The Tudor line has failed and only three of Henry's Queens shall bear any children, only one will be a son and each heir will die childless and alone. You must be prepared to see the suffering of your only child at the hands of her once beloved father and you must have the courage to live with and face her every mistake and heart ache for the rest of your existence."

The words echoed throughout the chamber "Suffering, heartache, alone" how could any mother bare to face her child's destruction with such ease, quickly she pulled her hand from Anne's cold grasp, "Why would you offer to show me such horror? What have I done to deserve such torment? Do you truly wish to punish an old woman for you cruel ambition? Have you no heart".

Silently she stared at the lone figure before her, the desperate silence readily enveloping the darkened room. "Heart, my heart was shattered centuries ago, the day my husband signed my death warrant, the remains fill with two emotions alone, hate for what the world has and will become and love for the only person that held me forever in their soul, you know nothing of torment I have watched in living colour as my child was emotionally destroyed and physically violated by those she would call family. Believe what you will I do not act out of kindness for YOU".

Katherine stood staring the words slowly tumbling from her mouth "Henry ordered your death? Why would he condemn you after all he did to make you his Queen? He would look a fool".

Slowly Anne approached "My life is not something that can be told to any who do not know the ways of my family, all I can do is show you my world and the destruction and chaos from which my hatred was born".

And slowly ice cold fingers wrapped their way around Katherine's beating heart and suddenly the world began to fade, the night closing in around her until all she could see was the fierce gaze of her ever present rival, Anne's deep black orbs drawing her in like hooks for the soul.

Slowly her eyes fluttered open and dizziness overtook her, Katherine stared into the vast emptiness of night, below her spun the world darkened and cold. "This is the world as you know it my Queen" Anne's voice dripped with sarcasm yet even Katherine could detect the hint of respect. "Down below you slumber millions of people all unaware of the drastic change that their lives have undertaken, even Kings who have all the expanding of their empires cannot control the outcome of this fate, only you have the power to do so, only you will have the knowledge and the choice of how to use it".

Gently Anne placed her hand between them, "Here is your choice, I shall return you to your realm now if you wish it and you can continue to battle against a man destined to be a tyrant or you can forge your own path. I will however, reveal that I have already set the game in motion, the joining of two great powers and the arrangement of the pieces, However if you choose to continue this fight know that I will side with my past, in an attempt to forge my daughter's future, but even I cannot change the will of time, only with your co-operation can I have absolute chance of change. The choice is yours no other can make it for you".

Katherine barely breathed, here she stood dancing between the stars, looking down at the world below her, somewhere far beneath her Mary and her life existed and Katherine was risking it all. Anne was offering her a chance to see life well beyond her years, yet part of her still hesitated, what she would see could change the course of history for better or worse, could she truly risk all she had gained for the chance of change.

Slightly she shifted her gaze, Anne hand still sat patiently between them, unhurried and forever still she waited for Katherine's reply. "This is truly my choice; you have no intention of persuading me either way. So let me ask, you bore a single living daughter during your reign as Queen of England. How long did it take for the Pope to betray me and how long did you hold his love?"

Slowly Anne smirked "Your bitterness at the Bishop of Rome is truly amusing, for someone that clings to the legends of your faith I would assume you would have far more conviction, unless you of course you already doubt the outcome of his holiness appeal?"

Her reply was swift and decisive quickly avoiding the assumption and demanding the answer for which she had been denied "I know my husband, I have known him since he was a child, thus I know his determination and if what you say it true then no Pope will convince him that his will is wrong. There is no other story I wish to be told but that of the future and its eventual outcome".

"If you truly wish to know I shall show you however, even the petty deserve an answer, if nothing more than to stave off the curiosity. Although I reigned for three years I did not bare the King his long awaited heir, in that time I bore my only joy Elizabeth and yet I could not be as you were, I could not hold my tongue when his eye wondered and his love waned, so I strained during my other pregnancies baring two still born sons and losing the love of the King to another who would not share his bed. However, you should know your beloved Pope never betrayed you. He took his Answer to his grave and left his successor to deal with the seven years of stress, before I surrendered myself to the King and England broke free of Rome, Giving Henry the Power to annul his union on his own. To the world you died as a Queen in poverty and I was called a concubine and witch, at least until my unexpected demise".

Katherine barely blinked, seven years and she would eventually win, but was cost worth the claim, Anne had said Mary's life would be one of suffering and despair, 'You must have the courage to face her every mistake'. Could she bear to see her beloved child's unfortunate fate, could she bare to see her pride ripped and torn into threating tatters? "What will you show me, how do I know you will not hide what you do not wish to be shown?"

"No other can answer that question, I can't tell you what you wish to hear and I will not show you what you do not wish to see, I will reveal only the truth and if you wish to see then it shall be presented, however know that this fate has already been lived and it course swiftly run, I cannot hide what you wish to see for we shall be bound until journey's end".

Silently Anne stretched forth her hand and reached forward into the vast depths of space, only Katherine's answer remained unspoken. Quickly Katherine's breath ceased as her fingers slowly entwined with the hand that lay before her, and the night began to swirl.

The stars stretched and suddenly she was snatched forward into the bowls on night and ripped from the light of the world. Sealing her eyes shut Katherine could hear the time tick by as it rushed forever forwards. "Open your eyes Katherine, we have not moved so far ahead, this is my world roughly four years ahead of yours, I will show you the man your beloved has become".

Gently her eyes fluttered open, before stood the great hall of West Minister, the seats overfilled and the walls screaking in protest, Henry stood silently before the court, confidence and strength in his every movement" I have here an oath that all members of the clergy willingly sigh upon their induction, swearing utter and complete loyalty to the Bishop of Rome, an oath in direct violation to the loyalty each subject is honour bound to swear to his King, I tell you no man can serve two masters and I will not have any man deify the will of God who so chose to have me anointed your King".

Henry's words rippled throughout the crowd, each person screaming outrage or applause, many believed in the King's divine power, but many more believed in the descendant of St Peter and his message of God.

Katherine stood shocked, Henry was proclaiming the Pope nothing more than a Bishop, not the rightful descendant of St Peter and the one man who spoke for the Lord God, she had heard Anne utter such heresy but to see the words fall from the mouth of a man proclaimed Defender of the Faith shook her to the core, softly her mind screamed protest, her Harry would never abandon his faith for the love of a single woman, nor touch of his denied conquest. "This cannot be so, Henry is many things but even in desperation he is not a heretic".

Quietly Anne smirked "When pushed all humans have the capacity to betray theirs souls, Henry has been forced to injure his celibacy for six long cold years, and even at the height of his passion he never entered the warmth of my bed. He has hunted and desired me for what feels like a frozen eternity and you are the ice Queen that keeps him from my fiery passion".

Startled Katherine turned, "You convinced him of this, you led England into heresy, Henry does not have the desire to overthrow the Holy Father, and it is your words that have inspired such malicious and vindictive thoughts".

Katherine's anger boiled, the love she held for her daughter could never truly be measured, but not even for her beloved Mary would Katherine risk her immortal soul "I will not betray my Lord for the favour of earthy comfort, I WILL NOT help you lead England into damnation, Not even for the love I bare my daughter would I risk the lives of so many".

Her hatred burned behind her eyes and not even Anne's cool gaze could pierce the fire that blazed. "Do you truly believe that Henry can be lead so easily, that he has no mind of his own, I will admit I planted the seed but I did not water it for growth, your actions and the inaction of the Pope steadily help his anger seethe and grow, his determination and his self-belief would allow no man to be set above him be he a King or a messenger of God".

Shocked Katherine stood and stared, was her interpretation of Henry so low that she forgot his iron will and need to dominate, yes he could be show a path but only he could walk along its tedious track, only a King could force his will on others, the whims of woman would easily be ignored.

"Never the less this scene has not yet ended, Henry has far more to reveal". Swiftly Anne's calculated words roused Katherine from her musings and her eyes once more wondered to Henry.

His dark and heavy boots treading along the damp stone as his final words reverberated around the chamber "You must choose England or death, for no man within my realm will serve the purpose of another unless he is called a traitor".

Katherine stared, Henry's approach was swift his fur coat clinging to his broad and straight frame and his eyes pierced into the depths on the night, without even slight hesitation he simple shimmered through her startled figure.

Slowly Anne whispered as she to disappeared down the dank corridors "Come, there is more to be seen and we have little time".


	12. Chapter 12 : Utter Betrayal

**Chapter 12 : Utter Betrayal **

Quietly she made her way down the dark and deserted corridors of Whitehall, the burning flames continuing to flicker against the chill of the cold castle walls, Anne's distinctive, flowing figure danced before her sliding gracefully across the dank stone floor.

Silently she called her "Where are you taking me? Henry has long disappeared and I am tired of this endless maze". Softly Anne laughed "Forgive me My Lady, but not all fates revolve around your precious husband, and the conspiracy of hidden parties can swiftly cause ones demise and even if you do not support their cause, they may still seek pain in your name".

Slowly Katherine's mind began to whirl, who's death would be conspired and why? Surely no pure soul could bare her name for murder or seek to plot it and with darking thoughts her mind raced to Mary, Henry had yet to consummate his affair with his tempting infatuation, surely no one would seek to eliminate her daughter for children that had yet to breath the free air and if Anne had foretold her future well, Henry would beget no son on the enchanting beauty before her.

Suddenly her heart began to pound, "seek pain in your name" the words echoed behind her glistening opal eyes "who would want to kill you for the sake of an unwanted Queen and why".

Softly Anne laughed "In your world I am called Concubine and Witch and as the pious bible demands none shall suffer a Witch to live. You know there is a prophecy that foretells the death of a Queen by fire, most appropriate for the death of a Harlot".

The bitterness of her voice and stark emotionless truth quickly compelled her to turn, silent tear forming behind her shattered eyes "To your allies I have corrupted the Kings mind, he is portrayed as possessed and bewitched, a snivelling coward, instead of the true tyrant that beats within his soul, I am the enemy of Christendom and all the free world, that is why your Catholic Kings and precious Pope have called for my death in the name of the Sainted Queen Katherine".

"You lie; his Holiness is a messenger of God, why would God condone your murder? No crime you have committed warrants death." And even as the sentence spilled from her lips, Katherine knew the truth of her desperate words. The Pope was but a man, prone to envy, hate and greed, he held the fate of millions and was the one true vessel of God, but he was a man none the less and in his mind Anne's death would remove Henry's lust for annulment.

How her heart wished for this to be a truth, to simply believe the Pope's false wisdom and convince herself that Henry loved her dearly and that Anne had controlled him to walk the path of sin. But even she knew that Anne had only loved him and that the true force behind her replacement was Henry himself.

"Come we must hurry, for you will not take my word alone and true proof must be given".

Anne's quick and sharp response quickly dragged her mind from its painful wandering and towards the direction of her false saviours' dark purpose.

Silently and slowly the corridors began to narrow and the faint shadows that danced along the grimy walls began to dim as Anne's long black hair drifted in the cold breeze of the castle draft. Gruffly Katherine's delicate shoulders began to scrap the dirty walls and her mind whirled with confusion.

"I have never walked this corridor before, why does Whitehall seem so bleak in your bitter past".

Softly Anne laughed "These would be the servant's quarters and the cellars Your Grace, they are not fit for the presence of a Queen living or dead, however they are perfect for the purpose of murder".

Suddenly Katherine began to hear the faint buzz of noise, she could not determine if the sound emanated from man or animal, but her mind began to concentrate on deciphering the distant source and slowly the sound began to increase, patiently forming deathly words

"The Concubine must perish, her reign of power must come to an end, my poor Queen suffers daily fear for the safely of her precious daughter and heir, it is said the harlot hates her with a passion and prays daily to the devil for my royal ladies death".

The voice filled with hatred bitterly laughed as he continued to weave his intricate lie.

"Does the Queen know that his Holiness has commissioned me to deliver her to salvation, does she know of my devotion to her cause and purpose". The sinister whispers of the second voice rasped desperately, his need for approval and recognition clearly apparent.

"No" the other replied "However, she has continually confided her constant desire to be rid of the Usurper, and prays daily for husbands deliverance from sin and I know that she would bless our cause and your compassion my friend".

The sheer confidence and malice that spilled from the conspirator's mouth dripped like honey "She is a gentle and loving lady, who has suffered such troubles through no fault of her own and the Concubine wields such malevolent power as to rival her heathen idol, she is equal if not more deadly than even King Edward the thirds whore Alice Perrers and as his Holiness has bestowed this task of righteousness upon you, Our kind and royal Queen Katherine would surely sanction heavens fight and the salvation of English Souls from the Witches heresy must be up most in her mind."

With these final words Katherine's heart began to pound 'Queen Katherine would sanction heavens fight', never had her blood boiled so, this traitor dared to bare her name for murder, did god not decree Thou shall not kill, they would burn for daring to endanger her daughter by binding the Queen to treasonous conspiracy.

Swiftly she rounded the dark and deserted corner, leaving Queenly dignity to the wind she barged past Anne desperate to see the traitors that bore destruction in her name and as her eyes dwelt upon the cowardly foe her heart shattered, before her stood her most trusted friend and confidant, Chapuys.

There he stood plotting with a dark figure, hooded and cloaked planning death in her name, when she had heard his voice, inside she had screamed, denying the blatant truth, demanding her own lie, surely not even he would go so far as to blacken her immortal soul for any cause, this was not the man she knew, whispering tales of deformity and witch like traits to a stupid fool, did he not know of Henry's pride, Anne had won because she was beautiful and tempting, natural charm had not made her a witch, Henry would never put the succession into the womb of a deformed, devil worshiper, not even for his lust would he dare attempt to father his long awaited son on a witch.

And for once Katherine's mask of confidante slammed into oblivion "I do not understand why he would condemn his soul, why would he lie".

In minutes Anne's saddened reply whipped at Katherine's conscious "In his own mind he is saving thousands, the loss of the one is well worth the salvation of the people and of his Masters Aunt".

Slowly Katherine turned "I would never sanction this, it would go against my conscious, I may look towards God in all things, but surely this hooded man has misinterpreted Gods law and has mistaken the message that the vessel of God has given, I cannot believe that the Pope would go against God's direct word Thou shall not kill".

Silently Anne nodded, she would never change Katherine's religious beliefs and truthfully she never intended to, just as she held onto her faith so did Katherine, it was but one feature that she knew they both shared and as before she whispered "Come there is more to see, Your daughters fate will be decided within these next few years and with your banishment, Chapuys will control her saddened outlook on life, and as you have seen his opinions and ideals are far from Christian".

Bowing ever so slightly she extended her hand "the choice is yours, do you wish to continue our journey or does your heart bleed to heavy".


	13. Chapter 13 : A Cruel Twist of Fate

**Chapter 13 : A Cruel Twist of Fate**

Silently she grasped the cold stale words that escaped her rivals lips "Does your heart bleed to heavy", how could any rational person bare such betrayal, such monstrosity without heart ache, moments before she had seen her one true friend plotting murder in her name, conspiring with the sanction of the Holy Father, How could such betrayal not burden her heart.

"The Choice is yours" the seductive and tempting words whispered off Anne's lips, Choice she thought bitterly as she stared at the alluring image before her, What choice, to witness the destruction of everything she have ever believed or to run and hide and allow the world to continue along its corruptive path.

And then as her mind whirled a sudden peak unleashed a devastating curiosity that consumed her "Before we continue along this delicate road of truth, let me ask, when this journey began you whispered of a game, chest pieces and the cards that had been set in motion, tell me sweet Anne what hidden tactics have you plotted for the end of this quest, to reform the world"

Softly Anne laughed "I have changed key aspects, removed numerous players from the board and revealed hidden corruption to the master components, but if you must know my main attribute I have altered this reality to better save my children's future, now let me help you save yours" and with that and with no given choice the world again turned to darkness.

Slowly Katherine adjusted to the dim and blurring images, the sudden and strong smell of smoke and burning flesh consumed her, Swiftly she attempted to block out the screams, "Katherine, before I allow this image to clear I feel a compulsion to warn you, Mary's future is not a bright one, and as I am about to reveal a devastating reality I will show you her life in reverse dealing with the worst before the end"

Startled Katherine looked up "How bad is it? I don't understand my Mary is but a sweet innocent child" the words spilling from her mouth as pain began to seep into her desperate face. Slowly Anne began to answer carefully choosing her words

"Mary's life has been one of bitter loneliness and despair since your separation, Henry chose to use anger to reign in what he assumed was Mary's rebellion against her Lord and father, and so he punished her, forcing her to wait upon his newest child and disappointment" the bitter words filled the already chaotic scene "I will admit I did not help the situation, I did not speak against the cruelty's that were enacted upon her, Idly I stood by and watched as her father's love was ripped from her slender grasp, I have no excuse for my behaviour save fear, I feared her father's love would cause him to reclaim you as his only wife"

Silently Anne sighed "to be honest upon her death I sought her forgiveness but as she did not repent the deaths of so many, including that of her own cousin I could not find her, sadly I fear she wonders in purgatory and for this I am deeply repentant, as it was my duty to guard her wellbeing, but instead I allowed my own bitterness to consume me and for that she was punished, as she punished all those who did not seek her faith".

Slowly silent tears poured down Katherine's soft cheeks "Why did her life become so hate filled, why did she seek to punish those who were forced to follow her father's bidding, I do not understand, yes heretics must burn, but why so many, how did this poison spread?"

"Fate, and betrayal, when the Pope refused to allow Henry his freedom, we fought, I longed to bare sons, but was bound to the King, I asked for my freedom, I began to contemplate marriage with another, this Idea pushed Henry to the edge and what the King wanted the King claimed, I refused his advances and began to display affection for others, Jealousy consumed him and then he declared I was his, before the court and county he asked for my hand, and with the help of Cranmer and Cromwell he created the Church of England, a religion solidified under one vessel of God, One rule under one King in each realm".

Shocked Katherine stared, Henry had torn his country, his kingdom and his faith apart of the touch of one woman "What power do you hold over Henry, I have never known him to be faithful, nor dumb, so what dastardly persuasion did you commit to tame the untameable?".

Silently Anne shook, her anger building "I am no witch, nor sorceress, I have only my charm and the ability to say no, I never sort the affection of the King and if you must know I loved another before YOUR husband captured MY heart, I had even asked permission to wed the Earl of Northumberland, Did you not know that Henry Percy held my heart for years and then Worsley denied our union on behalf of the King and from that moment on Henry pursued me".

Heavily Anne panted "I will admit that in the beginning it was fun to toy with such power and to have the strength to gain my bitter revenge on a blatant cowardly Cardinal, However once the King began to love me, my heart melted, How was I worthy of such love and affection from so powerful a man? Why was I chosen to conquer that heart of a King? And before I knew it I loved him and he held my heart just as he held the keys to the kingdom, I will not apologise for this love, however I will ask forgiveness for your pain and for the suffering of your daughter".

Sluggishly Katherine gasped, Anne Boleyn was asking for her forgiveness, the concubine that could be compared to Alice Perrers was admitting wrong and asking for repentance.

"Just answer me one small question Queen Anne" her voice dripping with sarcasm "why should I forgive the sins you have not yet committed upon me, are you asking forgiveness for the sins of your past or the ones you have yet to commit".

Swiftly Anne looked up, it had been Hundreds of years since her wit had failed her, yet before her stood her Katherine of Aragon, Queen of England and Princess of Spain, the only woman she had ever compared herself to and felt that she failed, staring her down with a look of haughty derision.

"A bit both I think, however let me ask you, have you ever been compared to your betters, have you ever been told you could be dragged down as swiftly as the man you loved raised you, have you ever been told that your own husband would sign your death warrant, to be burned or beheaded at his pleasure, Do you know what it feels like to hear the sword being unsheathed, to stand upon the executioners block when you know that you are innocent and that if not for a petite blonde who followed the same path you created you would still hold your husband's heart"

Sadly she looked away," I know what Karma is, I fell because I forged the path, because I showed those behind the way, because I taught them how to get rid of a Queen, and for that I ask forgiveness, because I will not take it back, I will only attempt to create a better situation out of the road that I must walk to safe guard my children's future, when this journey ends I shall tell you other details of my pain but until then you must decide if you can bear witness to your own child's deathly path"

Katherine and Anne faced each other standing between the world and the darkness, "If you can face your past, knowing that you are changing your future, and then I can surely face my future knowing I have the strength and courage to change it in the past, How can I hope to save my daughter if I do not know what I am saving her from, show me, I know it may be painful but I must see my Mary, for I know who she is and who she is meant to become and I will not allow your cowardliness or her father's cruelty to determine her fate".

Gradually Anne sighed "As you wish, behold Bloody Mary".

Slowly the world began to spin, the noxious fumes of Blood and Burning Flesh invaded her nostrils "Anne where have you taken me, what is this madness?" Silently Anne grasped her arm, "This is the fourth year in the reign of Queen Mary the first, also known as Bloody Mary, this is your daughter's Catholic reformation and unlike our previous adventures, this occasion is different, we are not invisible to all throughs around, I cannot explain the mind or life of your only child to you, at least not from her point of view, So I am allowing her to explain it for you, Come we have a very important appointment to Keep".

Dazed Katherine heart began to pound, she would speak to Mary, what would her daughter look like, who had she become, from the swirling Chaos that consumed the atmosphere Katherine feared to know, Silently she entered the darkened Castle of Hampton Court Palace, treading softly as not to wake the guard. "Katherine, I should warn you at the moment our daughters are face to face and when the moment comes they will both sense our presence and all will be revealed, however your beloved child has never accepted the truth, to her Henry was the victim and I the criminal, the cause of all her pain and she has never forgotten.

She may unleash a world of Anger long since bottled up, However as her mother I had hoped your presence could sooth her, before I change this world I wish to ask her forgiveness and explain the truth, however hurtful, please do not hold this hope against me for there is also another purpose, as you know I am attempting to change your reality, However my own has played out and cannot be saved, none the less I still wish to save your daughters soul, at least if she knows the truth I may be able to mend some sadness in the world beyond, I am the cause of all her initial pain, with luck I can attempt to heal those wounds".

Silent Katherine stared "In the defence of my daughters soul, I will gladly aid you, but first I must understand the life she has suffered and hurt you have caused".

Gently Anne placed her hand upon Katherine's shoulder as soft tears slid down her cheeks "Then let us face my past united for even the smallest of moments" She whispered quietly, softly drawing strength from the confidence of her companion

And then Suddenly before them stood a deep Oak door, At one time or another their royal door, The chambers of the Queen of England, silently they opened, and two tall figures swiftly turned, two instant flashes of Red hair, One graceful and young, the other elegant and tired, Slowly both figures faced the entry.

"Who dares to enter unannounced, show yourselves, I AM YOUR QUEEN" the voice all but screeched, and in one solid motion Katherine revealed herself from within the shadow, "Mary, My Mary"

Softly the figure rose form the velvet chair "Mother" she whispered as she fell silently into Elizabeth's awaiting Arms.


	14. Chapter 14 : A Mother's True Pain

**Chapter 14 : A Mother's True Pain**

Her dark captivating eyes searched the darkened shadows, before her stood her elder sister's sainted mother, the first true wife of Henry the Eighth, Katherine of Aragon, Queen of England. Silently her heart pounded this woman was long dead, cruelly abandon and betrayed, left to die in the desolate isolation of Kimbolton Castle and yet here she stood radiating warmth and affection, bitterly tainted with fear.

"Mary, My Mary, does she still draw breath?" the terrified words hovered within the murky gloom "Katherine, she has but fainted, perhaps we should wait, bide our time, we need not disturb My Own Heart". Slowly awed astonishment penetrated her sudden confusion "My Own Heart", the soft, delicate words pierced her shattered soul, not since she was but a child had she heard those beloved words "Elizabeth, My Own Heart".

Those precious memories, golden fabric, dark ebony hair and eyes that hooked the soul, "Mother" the word so foreign and faint, whispered though the mind of a child with flowing red hair and boundless affection, softly the lingering scent of rose water invaded her mind and the smell spring consumed her, "Oh My Own Heart" "Can you see them" "My Darling Girl", the last exquisite memories before the bitter end "I loved you, and I love you still" "Your Majesty I beseech you" "Henry" and then the all-consuming thunder of the cannon fire, these faded recollections were all she held of the distant past.

"Mother" the miraculous realization slipped through her startled lips, not since her mother's death had she uttered the name with such affection and longing "Mother, is it truly you, or do my child like prays invade my conscious and soul".

Slowly Anne stepped from the shadows, heart pounding, not even death had she found Elizabeth, whether through fear of condemnation or pity, she had desperately avoided her beloved child, too scared to face the daunting realization of her daughter's death and the utter aching of their true separation, Elizabeth had been but a child at the time of her execution, raised under the assumption that her mother deserved her haunting end.

Desperately Anne had hidden, fearing her daughter's belief and love of her only living parent, sadly she had wanted to be truthful, but Anne could not bear the fate of pitting father against child and so she had fled, delved into her past and her desperate chance to change and face the demons of her history, always carrying the desperate hope, to one day face her most precious truth.

Softly she whispered "Elizabeth, My Own Heart, forgive me, I will not fail you again." Deep inside she screamed, desperate to run from her own growing fear, silently hoping her only light would not see her as a darkened demon that had blessed her with nothing but tainted blood.

"Mother" the word would never cease to inspire her love and devotion to the faded memories of the past, of the woman who had changed the world and conquered a King, even if only for a short while, Even her name had inspired her to dream, Anne Boleyn, a simple knights daughter, she had managed what no other could even conceive, she had controlled a Kingdom and collapsed a hierarchy of religious hypocrisy and sin and Elizabeth had been blessed enough to call her Mother.

Even to the bitter end she had loved her, inspired her and consumed her, all those that had whispered of their likeness, condemning the comparison as evil and cruel had truly complemented her heart, unbeknown to even her father, Elizabeth had searched every castle ever occupied by her beloved mother in hopes of a single painting, not burned at the behest of her father.

Yet the simple memories and faded portraits that she had amassed over the long, desperate years of her youth were nothing compared to the beauty that stood before her, now she truly understood how one woman had possessed a King and topple a Kingdom, her hair shone like ebony and her eyes drew you in, but it was her grace and presence that consumed you "is this but a dream, how can stand before me, when I know you are dead, when I know you were stolen from me at the hands of power" the desperate plea whispered through the air "are but a figment of my imagination, or have I joined you in eternal bliss".

Anne stood shocked, "Stolen from me" "eternal bliss" these were not the words of hate she had expected to hear "Do you not loath me My Own Heart, Do you not believe in my eternal guilt and punishment, Do you not believe I failed you".

Silence swiftly overcame the darkened room "Do not be rash and foolish Anne, not even I, you bitter rival would believe such treachery and stupidity of you, A Queen, weather she is a pretender or a True Lady of the Thrown is constantly monitored, how could you possible sneak FIVE insidious lovers into your royal bed, when one alone would be a betrayal of the CROWN and of your BELOVED KING, A traitors death is far worse than a wife's abandonment, even you are not naïve enough to commit treason when the penalty is not only your death but the suffering of illegitimacy for your only living child and the sacrifice of your brother and friends".

Swiftly Katherine crossed the room "Sweet child we do not have long and your mother fears your hatred of her, your father was not a man who held his tongue in this life or the next, know only this we are here to right the wrongs of your past, and to ensure that no suffering befall you or your sister, now go embrace your mother as you have longed to do so, I will attend to my beloved daughter, all you need know is that come tomorrow you will have grown with your mothers loving arms around you."

Silently she rose, following no instructions but those he had just been whispered, whether fear of the unknown or fear of time, Elizabeth did not hold back, for years she had dreamed of and remembered her mother embrace and now that the opportunity was presented she would not waist precious second, wondering about the how or why of the situation.

Slowly she crossed the room, running towards the silent figure before her, tears of delight freely falling down her joy filled face and as her mother's loving arms embraced her, she finally felt peace "Mother, I have never believed his lies, You have been my inspiration, my comfort and my hope, you know not how long I have prayed for this moment, Even death I would pursue you, you are my mother and I have prayed for and missed you."

Softly Anne wept all the long years of fear and desperation, slowly slipped away, finally she held her beloved child in her arms, her tears falling freely on her daughters fiery red hair "I must have you know My Elizabeth, you were the purest thing I ever did in my entire life, you were the reason for my very existence, and I am blessed to have been your mother, one day the world will stop and stare in amazement at the person you have become and when you achieve your greatest dream, know I was always standing beside you and that my greatest dream was born the day you took your first breath, My Own Heart, My Glorianna."

Silently the tears began to fall "I love you My Darling Girl and I beseech you never forget it, but for now I must ask for your help, I must speak with your sister, for all the good I have done, the suffering upon her shoulders has been my greatest evil and I must do all can to repair that damage."

Swiftly Elizabeth nodded, amazement blossoming within her heart, her mother had secretly predicted her future, Elizabeth would become Queen, but only within this reality, silently her mother had whispered of a changing of the fates and deep within Elizabeth knew she would rule a Kingdom whether it be England or another, she would be Queen but at least within the alternate she would have her mother, her family and maybe even her love.

Sadly Elizabeth released her mother from her tender grasp "Mary, Your Majesty, wake sister, your mother and mine have come for a visit".

The distant voices continued to call "Mary, My sweet Mary, come now child your mother is here, awaken soon before you fill her heart with fear" , The soft flow of fog began to lift and her mother's soft voice filled the air "Mary", and then her heart skipped a beat, maybe god had been merciful and sent her back to her beloved childhood, maybe there was hope still, but the sudden sound of another quickly destroyed all hope "Katherine, I believe she is waking", silently anger seethed, Anne Boleyn, the concubine, the harlot was here and Mary's blood began to boil.

Suddenly her hate filled eyes began to open, above her stood three beautiful faces, two of which she now despised, one a harlot and a traitor and another following in the same path.

Slowly she stared, her mother stood before her, tears of joy filling her dark mournful eyes, "Mary, how you have changed, so much of your father and yet I can see a great Queen in you, you have the heart of Isabella and the will of Ferdinand, but Oh my Sweet child, what has the world done to you".

The haunting look of contempt clouding her daughters eyes, scared and frightened her, Mary was an innocent sweet child, where had her baby gone, hidden in the eyes of a ruthless catholic Queen. "Mother, why do you consort with the devil" swiftly her eyes turned to the harlot "You are my death, just as I was yours".

Startled Anne began to stutter "How were you my death, you played no role in my execution" the question and statement dropping like a stone in Katherine's heart. "I may not have killed you but I prayed you would pay for your sins against my blessed mother, and the destruction of my father's soul".

Suddenly Katherine gasped "You are no child of mine, My Mary is but a sweet child, she holds not contempt in her heart and she has the will and strength to face the truth, not hide behind her childish lies".

Slowly Mary stared "Mother, how can you say this, she is the cause of all our pain, she has taken everything from us, this concubine and her offspring are a dark stain upon Christendom and every English Soul, Without their corruption you would still be here, the beloved wife of father, a beloved Queen, not poisoned and dead, only a matter of months before this witches final destruction".

"No Mary, you must learn, your father is a King, a man who wishes to bow to no other, a man who cannot be forced to do another's bidding , he can be manipulated and have others give him ideas, but IN THE END he cared for only HIMSELF and his own selfish desires, YOU AND ELIZABETH WERE NEVER GOOD ENOUGH, you were a GIRL and all he desired was a SON…..I know this hurts but you must face this truth, your father was the TRUE instigator behind your pain, Anne was always just the puppet, Your Father CHOOSE his fate, DO NOT LET HIS HATERED DISTROY YOUR SOUL"

Silently Mary stared "NO my father loved me, HE LOVED ME, it was her poison that drove you apart, and I WOULD GLADLY WATCH HER BURN."


	15. Chapter15: Horrific Revelations

**Chapter15: Horrific Revelations**

"I WOULD GLADLY WATCH HER BURN" The haunting words shimmered before her eyes and yet Katherine's mind conjured another bitter truth "There is a prophecy that foretells the death of a Queen by fire" Anne's starting revelation whispered into the corners of her mind "Most appropriate for the death of a Harlot".

Slowly the vicious words descended upon her soul "It is said the Harlot hates her with a passion", "The Concubine wields such malevolent power", "Queen Katherine would sanction Heaven's fight", "I Prayed you would pay for your Sins against my Blessed Mother", "You are My Death, Just as I was yours".

The words twisted paving a deathly path to one bitter conclusion "Behold Bloody Mary".

Startled Katherine stood; never had she thought her innocent daughter could amass such cruelty, such hatred. Her beloved child had prayed for the demise of another.

"My Sweet Child, where is the beating of your heart, your soft sweet nature, what vast vault of pain have you imprisoned your tender soul within, How can you be forgiven for the deaths of so many trapped within your Father's twisted tournament, did you offer them salvation or did you picture the burning of HER flesh as you watched them writhe".

Shocked Mary stood, her mother's voiced dripped with heartfelt disappointment "Mother, the Holy Father has decreed, ALL Heretics must Burn, ALL sinners must pay, you will see, they WILL love me in the end, for deep within I am SAVING their souls"

The fever pitch of her frenzied voice rose towards the heavens "You MUST understands, it is thanks to her corruption that this SIN has spread, NOTHING OF HER CAN SURVIVE, NOTHING SHE CREATED CAN LINGER AND ALL WILL BE AS IT WAS".

Silently the world slowed and yet the fanatical ranting's continued to rise above the darkened figures that stood soundlessly "Don't you see, I am freeing them form the CONCUBINES deathly grasp, saving them for eternity, I AM SHIELDING THEM FROM EVIL'S SPAWN".

Startled Katherine's heart skipped a beat "NOTHING SHE CREATED", "EVIL'S SPAWN", "NOTHING OF HER CAN SURVIVE", slowly she walked, "She is but a Child and you would have her sentenced, My Sweet Child, what has become of your soul, Did I not council Wisdom, Patience and Love, Did GOD not say THOU SHALT NOT KILL, How can your conscious not be maimed".

Swiftly Mary turned "She is the Sinner, do you not see, she is NO flesh of my flesh, he told me, HE TOLD ME, she is a BASTARD born of incest, A BASTARD BORN OF SIN, how can you not see, has she bewitched you, just as she did of HIM".

Softly Katherine sighed, Elizabeth would survive, deep within Mary did not have the heart to murder her own sister and somewhere trapped inside the mind of this twisted fanatic, her daughter's heart still beat "mi dulce niña puede Recordarme salía de su residencia en Ludlow" (_my sweet child can you recall leaving me for your residence at Ludlow_) the swift Spanish flowing from her lips, rapidly collided with the darkness "Nunca olvidaré mi dolor comenzó en ese momento, mi vida comenzó a fin" (_I will never forget, my pain began that moment, my life began to end_).

The mournful reply whipped through the stark, stale air that had descended upon the murky room and all those who heard the whisper of her voice were filled with pity and sorrow. "Ese día mis gloriosos palabras de despedida, mi entristecen profecía, recuerda mis palabras de passion" (_That day my glorious words of farewell, my sadden prophecy, do you recall my words of passion_).

Katherine's prevailing message softly began to seep through the mangled layers of pain that surrounded her daughters beating heart, quietly she penetrated the tender soul within "Susurró de mi futuro, mi pasado y mi presente, susurró de mi viaje y conquista como reina" (_You whispered of my future, my past and my present, you whispered of my journey and conquest as Queen_).

Softly the memories invaded her mind, her mother's eyes had shone with unshed tears and her touch had lingered the tender moments of farewell had inspired her heart, she would be as fearless as Isabella and as untameable as Ferdinand, she would be a great Catholic Queen.

"Ser fuerte mi hija, recordar quién es usted, el descendiente de Isabel y Fernando de Castilla, la única hija del rey de Inglaterra. Ser fuerte y ser verdadero y un día, un día será Reina" (_Be strong my daughter, Remember who you are, the descendant of Isabella and Ferdinand of Castille, The only daughter of the King of England. Be Strong and be true and one day, One day you will be Queen)_

Silently Katherine had stared "Habló estas palabras con confianza y orgullo en la persona estaban destinados a ser, pero cambió la suerte, ya no eres la princesita que mi mano, ha crecido y cambiado, pero no como yo esperaba, estás tan temible como Isabel todavía falta de su sabiduría, es tan fuertes como Fernando y aún te falta su paciencia, estás pero un niño sentado sobre el trono de los Reyes, que poseen la fuerza de su padre y sin embargo usted todavía alcanzar toda su debilidad, My Sweet Child que muestran, que estaban destinados a ser"

( _I spoke these words with confidence and pride in the person you were destined to become, but fate was changed, you are no longer the little princess that held my hand, you have grown and changed, but not as I had hoped, you are as fearsome as Isabella yet you lack her wisdom, You are as strong as Ferdinand and yet you lack his Patience, you are but a child sitting upon the throne of Kings, You possess the Strength of your father and yet you still attain all his weakness, My Sweet Child let show you, who you were destined to be_)

Quickly Katherine approached her daughter "Mi niño dulce, déjame ver el tormento ha herido, pero Permítanme mostrarles desde la perspectiva de la verdad" (_My Sweet Child, let me see the torment you have injured, but let me show you from the perspective of truth_)

And then with but a swish of her silent silk skirt Katherine summoned her only unusual ally in the salvation of her daughters soul "We must bring her, for only she can show me the misery she has lived through her own bitter perspective, she WILL accompany us on this journey till the vicious End".

Startle Anne stared "If you believe this will gain her redemption and salvation then I will gladly comply, however, know that these darkened memories will each have to be faced and overcome before her soul can find true peace".

Slowly Anne turned "Elizabeth, I give you the choice to see the truthful path, know I will not change perspectives or time to flatter or enlighten my soul, there are many ill deeds in my past, much suffering and hardship caused at the hands of greed, know I am attempting to change this fate, but if these memories tarnish your reflections of me, know I that I beg forgiveness for my sins and the sins of all those I have hurt".

Slowly she lay her hand before them all "I am the Ghost of Redemption, only those who freely choose to follow this path may accompany me, relinquish your burden and seek the truth, the choice is yours".

Silently Elizabeth grasped her mother's hand "Come Mary, let us face our past, let us overcome the bitterness of Father and embrace our true destiny in the arms of our mothers".

The tender force of Elizabeth's hand summoned Mary into reality, before her stood her bitter rival, her beloved mother and her little sister, all pleading for a single chance at redemption "I will accompany you on this quest, If only to see your face fall, when the hostile truth has been revealed".

Slowly Katherine grasped her daughter "Perhaps My Daughter, you may learn that those you idolise are not all saints and that not all Fathers can be trusted".


	16. Chapter 16: Truth, Test and Consequences

**Chapter 16: Truth, Test and Consequences**

Starkly the world spun, the endless depths torn between the bitter void "What torment is this madness, what depraved and immoral damnation have you cast my immortal soul within" Mary's horror struck voice filled the cascading darkness "This is your journey's beginning My Lady, a simple demonstration of what darkness awaits those that dwell in anguish and vexation".

Slowly Anne's elegant figure emerged through the swelling shadows, her voice drifting through the vicious winds "Hold no fear My Lady, my intention is not but honest, I wish only to converse with Your Grace, Once many lifetimes ago I approached you with an offer, one I deemed worthy of acceptance and gratitude, yet for all my worldly wisdom and knowledge this act of power was reputed, I now know my grave mistakes, my daunting pride and my unquestionable lust for prosperity, However, this enlightenment has only been obtained through eons of adversity, a fate you have yet to obtain".

Startled Mary stared her mind swiftly reflecting upon the chaotic memory that dwelled, Anne's cynical offer had done nothing to sooth her rising hatred, and instead the act had only inflamed it.

"I summoned you from your chambers at Hatfield House, offering reconciliation and Royal favour in exchange for the repute of your mother's endless claims and your own Royal Birth right, I held every hope that your pride would shatter and you would fall before me in gratefulness and pleasure, how swiftly I learned the sting of the Tudor temper"

Her voice a haunting contrast to the grave words that slipped beyond her delicate lips.

"And yet your refusal both bewildered and enraged, for not only had you insulted someone of power and favour but you had shown your true nature, wilful and stubborn, but determined and strong. From that moment I both respected and feared you". Anne's astonishing recount delicately dangled between the two warring factions that stood within the endless pit of despair.

"I told but the truth, stark and raw, now just as then you will never be more than the King's anointed mistress. You wanted nothing more than your own protection, your own salvation, you cared not for my misery or punishment, you bequeathed it, if not for you poison, my life would have been in glory, not in vain".

Mary's desperate words echoed through the blackness, the harsh lines of her drawn face etched in pain "How is it that one so cruel could derive so much glory, that those who inflict the most pain hold the reins of power, you were but a Lady in Waiting, yet you ensnared a man of devotion and goodness, a TRUE king of Christendom, a paragon of GOOD and converted him with your sinful ways, YOU forever tarnished his family, his country and HIS FAITH".

The radiating hatred that seethed throughout the bleak and unattainable void pulsed with anger, Mary's worlds quickly shattering the illusion of calm.

"This is what we wish you to see My Lady, your own history the eyes of another, your hatred through the breaking heart of your mother, I have claimed her from beyond this pain, Four years before her fall from favour and grace, before your world was tarnished and you were taken from your father's esteem. Your anger has not but fuelled your hatred, mine has shaped a destiny, and it is only with her co-operation and faith that your life of glory will be achieved".

Shocked Mary stuttered "You wish to Change the world, to destroy my fate I AM A QUEEN and YOU would see that undone".

Anger boiled "No Your Grace I would see the children of Henry the Eighth LECHER of England live in peace, I would see YOUR mother happy and at peace with the world and I would see the reality of the Monarchy survive".

Slowly Anne breathed "Think not that I do this solely for your families benefit, for I do not, I have the heart of a mother and I cannot stand idle while fate destroys My Own Heart, I will not see her abandoned by the whims of a Tudor, Molested at the hand of a Seymour and destroyed by the will of a Dudley, I would see her rise as Glorianna, Queen of England, ruler of the Golden Age, but it is only though deception and betrayal that she would thrive as the Virgin Queen and die in utter despair".

Before her lay Elizabeth's true fate, torn and broken a shattered replica of life 'Abandoned by a Tudor, Molested by a Seymour and Destroyed by a Dudley' and slowly the desperate need of an elder sister rose and anger consumed what man had dare demolish her once beloved sister, which Seymour had ventured to lay a filthy had upon Elizabeth, She would see him burn, or die a traitor's death. It mattered not of Elizabeth's current standing within her mind, Catholic or no Elizabeth was the acknowledged daughter of their once beloved father, an acknowledged daughter OF A KING, this was a grave insult to her family, her kingdom and her crown.

"Show me the Lady Elizabeth's fate, who dare lay a hand upon a woman of Tudor blood, upon a LADY OF ENGLAND".

Sadly Anne sighed "I will not reveal to you the scenes you wish to behold, it has taken me countless centuries to remove the experience from my broken and bloodied mind, to bear witness to ones child as they are debased and tormented, unable to sooth or comfort is a punishment befitting the standards of damnation, to perceive these acts while your own child suffers is a fate far greater than any punishment of death".

"I implore your forgiveness mother I did not mean to stain your soul" slowly Elizabeth's eliminating form materialized through the murky blackness her auburn hair falling in glistening waves to shroud her hidden face "and sister I beseech you, please bare no ill will to your once beloved companion, I did not mean to kill all that we had".

Swiftly Mary turned her face hardening in rage "I care not for your broken thoughts or wounded mind, I will see this destruction at end, Elizabeth bare no guilt, for I shall witness this injustice myself, only those who bare the Crown of England shall ever bequeath the destruction of this family, in the name of my father's blood, no man shall hold sway over the soul of any Tudor".

Startled Anne gasped "No crime is worth this punishment my beloved, your soul is untainted, you were but the one pure thing I did in this life, I will NOT have you bear witness to your torment again" and with darkening eyes she stared hard and deep into the depths of the reigning English Sovereign's humanity "I will not watch as her wold unravels, as she is pushed into isolation and destruction, abandoned by those who would claim her protection. Do you not know Mary, do you not see, this is the moment you cast her from your heart and condemn her as a harlot, a product of Boleyn blood, no longer a cherished sister but Evil Spawn".

Silently Mary stared two single solitary words forming upon her parted lips "Katherine Parr" Slowly tears began to flood her heavy heart, Elizabeth's aberrant betrayal of Katherine Parr, the dowager Queen of Henry the Eighth defined the single everlasting moment that had destroyed their sister hood and divided their connection, Elizabeth had sullied her good name and followed in the footsteps of her traitorous mother.

"I was but a child Mary, I am forever repentant, I did not mean to provoke his lusts, I did not know I was but temptation within his household and that my refusal would spur him, I wanted nothing more than family, I did not seek to claim his heart, nor his attentions, I beseech your Majesty's forgiveness, as a sister and subject to her Queen".

Elizabeth's soft and gentle words echoed though the swirling darkness "Oh My Own Heart, It was not your fault or cause, he wanted not but power, his advances and interactions condemned him utterly, your heart should not be burdened with such guilty thoughts, not all men are the products of lust".

"Your Mother speaks the truth sweet child" the old Queen's voice forming in the blackness "A child should not bear the consequences of a sinful man".

"Mother" Mary's shocked quickly registered, deep in thought she had followed her mind "You know not of what you speak, Elizabeth seduced our step-mother's beloved while she lay heavy with child. Just as her mother before her, she destroyed the sacred bonds of marriage".

Mary's heavy panting boomed through the darkening atmosphere as Anne's hand made quick contact with soft delicate flesh. "I have lived a thousand lifetimes, forever repentant, but never have I loathed a single soul to the bitter point of purgatory, you dare to condemn my beloved daughter for your own bitter jealousy's, condemned to the damnation of a spiteful, vicious old spinster, you know not of what YOU speak, I have watched as my child writhed in self-loathing and condemnation, while you presented the paragon of good will and justice, I had thought to save your humanity, but pity the Bloodily Mary who now burn for her own evil filth, you are NO CATHOLIC QUEEN and I no longer bare the blame for your sinister depravity. Now My Lady I shall reveal the unguarded truth and at journeys end you shall be the one who writhes".


	17. Chapter 17: Songs of the Damned

**Chapter 17: Songs of the Damned**

Shattering as the world screamed, the deathly void shimmering into the blackness as the dark sinister whispers chanted

"_**Over the hill and far behind with whispering tongues and wondering minds, under the shadow where light ends fear, will you forever wait so clear, Heaven's Truth and Hell's desire until the world is consumed by fire".**_

The darkening passage of time twisted and turned in the tormented gloom, "Anne for what does this doom mean, shadows and fire hold no sway over the Kingdom of God, they but define the damnation of the devil, the dominion of Hell". Katherine's startled words rippled through the dancing winds as Anne's bitter laughter consumed their present world. "This is the song of the damned, My Queen, Only those who have witnessed the true gates of Hell can hear their burning tales, darkly they sing the words of the cursed condemned, the truth of the world's consuming end, the final battle waged and the victory of Angels and Demons, you but linger in my mind, for these words are but shadows in my thoughts and avail me daily with their contempt".

Shocked Katherine barley breathed "What deeds of damnation condemned your immortal soul, what madness possessed you to walk through the gates of Purgatory".

"The want of forgiveness" was but the only response that was received in the blackness as silence enveloped the murky gloom.

"I know of another tale the damned will sing" Anne's tender voice cutting through the thickened silence "It speaks of the Tudor court and of its servants"

"_**With beseeching words they slither and chip away my heart, ebbing ever forward into the unrepentant dark, with lies they utter stories that take my very breath and steal the souls that lingers, the never ending death, Those who did not know you were never loved at all, but unrepentant life brings doom to one and all, never will I forget and never will I stray to be the unforgiving in each and every day".**_

The daunting chronicle clearly shimmered within the bloodless black of the atmosphere as Mary rose above the crowded emptiness "This song speaks of my Father's reign and the erroneous version of your demise, Father is the unforgiving and his servants stole your life with lies that utter stories, your never ending death, why do the damned sing of his sovereignty and your death"

"Because just as you, your beloved father is one of the accursed, you my lady also have a tale; each of the doomed bares a burning parable and the song of the Queen of Flames is no different"

"_**A rippling pain, a searing slash that burns beyond the brim, a heart that burns, a heart that bleeds into a world unknown, a sleepless night a fear a fright a blizzard breaking bone, A hallowed heart, A Crimson Sea of lies of love to heal, A night of pain, a morning light to break the endless sea"**_

Staggering Mary reeled "I have caused NO damnation, I have been a TRUE and LOYAL Queen of Christendom, a DEVOUT defender of the FAITH, why and I cursed as one of the DAMNED" her startled words quickly echoing throughout the empty void.

"You burned hundreds without repentance sister, you PURSUED my Godfather and Friend to the FLAMES and saw deathly conspiracy within ANYONE of royal blood, poor sweet Jane, a victim of cruelty and circumstance just as you or I, yet how different the hand of FATE, it is for this you have blackened your soul and burned, you suffer for yourself and your crimson sea".

Elizabeth's angry words shattered the shocked calm "Although she speaks the truth hypocrisy is not a blessed trait of the Tudors, Oh My Own Heart, remember this day when you decide the Fate of another Queen" Anne's softly spoken words quickly hitting a silencing target.

"I cannot tell you of your choices and fates, only reveal them through time, as you have seen the end results of your path, allow me to reveal your beginning, and the past you do not recall, and fear not My Own Heart your soul thrives in the presence of the Golden Age, but some decisions you may live to regret even if they begin your greatest glory, however that remains another tale for another time, until then allow me to reveal a Henry you have never known".

Slowly the world melted black and before them stood the great gates of Richmond Palace, the vast castle keep reaching towards the darkening Heaven's "Come your Father has just dissolved his marriage and is contemplating the judgement of your Fate".

Swiftly they approach the darkening estate with haunting shallow breaths each fearing the inevitable conclusion. "I have not returned here since his death, the Palace to daunting and the portraits to fearsome, all seem to condemn me for my birth and sex" Mary's quiet words quickly whispered only for her mother's ears where washed aside as the great iron gates remained sealed and Anne slipped between the solid metal bars.

"Come we have not long, you are not of this world, you are not bound to its laws" and for single moment she laughed "If only I have possessed this ability while I resided in the Tower, I may have kept my head and proven witch craft all in one".

"For your treason you deserved your punishment as GOD bequeathed your suffering for your sins". Mary's bland reply quickly silenced Mary's humour and beckoned a shocking response "You are QUEEN now My Lady do tell, when are you ALONE, if ever, do you have time to contemplate your life or choices, For when I reigned solitude was but a thing of none existence, So please inform me of how I was able to bed my Brother or any man while he resided on another continent or while I lay with child in confinement or perhaps when your own Father lay beside me, Perhaps then I managed to seduce another into my royal bed, For tell MY QUEEN when was I EVER alone, unattended enough to bed FIVE men in a ROYAL PALACE as Queen Consort of England".

Suddenly Katherine softly intervened "As I have told you before My Sweet Child, not all you idolise are Saints, and not all Fathers can be trusted, not even I believe Anne possessed the ability, nor time to seduce Five Men, One alone would be difficult, but Five an impossibility, As Queens we are never left unaccompanied unless at the side of our husbands, Adultery in a Royal Consort is death, but divorce is banishment, why would any woman of sense choose DEATH over life. Think My Mary what did your Father crave above all others, what would he Kill to obtain, the answer is simple, an obedient wife and a living MALE heir".

The deathly truth bitterly descended upon the shocked and bewildered face of Mary Tudor "I cannot believe MY FATHER would truly order an execution based on his own selfish lies, but even so you were charged with imagining the Kings Death, a treason offence and of Witch Craft both are punishable by death, so MY FATHER'S conscious is clear".

"We shall see YOUR GRACE, and then maybe one day you shall understand why YOUR FATHER could not bear to look into the eyes of his YOUNGEST DAUGHTER". Anne's volatile temper swiftly rising seemed to all but consume her mind "Perhaps I did imagine his death, after all MY BOY was but in my belly and my only LIVING CHILD merely three years of age, with many contenders to challenge her rights to the throne, surly I WOULD want my ONLY protection vanquished, and assuredly I would allow my head to be struck from my corpse instead of saving my pitiful human soul and thriving on the earthly plane".

Anne's bitter and sarcastic tone quickly brought bursts of smothered laughter from Elizabeth's gentle lips "Only a fool would believe such lies and yet only another fool would dare to raise such issues with Mary, so in bitter sweet conclusions you are both fools for who would believe such poppy cock and who would dare to point out such truths to Queen Mary of the Flames".

Startled by Elizabeth's quick assumption even Katherine could not contain her Queenly composure "It is true Mary has the Tudor temper but not the Spanish sense, while Anne has the Boleyn Fire but not the Howard patience, both look like Bulls caught in a crimson sea of red, both to similar for their own good".

And slowly as curiosity and humour invaded their thoughts a swift smirk soothed their ragged minds. "Well come along my pretty fools" Elizabeth's whispered "How can we decide the victor if we are to miss the results of the Blackened burning of Henry's soul"


	18. Chapter 18: Lord of ill Tidings

**Chapter 18: Lord of Ill Tidings**

Darkness swirled as the brutal image before her swayed, Only once before had she seen him thus, the horrendous hate consuming his mind, many decades before, when her mother had pleaded for redemption, baring the child of their love before him "_For the love of Elizabeth have mercy_" deep within she could still hear her mother imploring him for salvation and deliverance, but he had all but condemned her to a murderous fate, he himself had signed the deed and ordered her soul from this earthly realm "_To be burned or beheaded at the Kings pleasure_" and yet many wives later he still murmured her name in his madness.

Anne Boleyn, the woman that made him burn, that consumed his very essence, the one being he would ruthlessly kill to possess and yet ruthlessly killed to destroy .

Many years ago Kat had told her of a tale_ The Man with the Crown of bloody Thorns whispered "Have I made you unhappy" and with striking confidence the Woman with eyes of possession replied "I would only be unhappy if you ever stopped loving me" "London would have to melt into the Thames first" came the all but inevitable passion fuelled reply._

And yet in truth desire had all but been their greatest downfall, passion and a promise had all but destroyed them "_When we are married I shall give you a Son_".

For years she had questioned the destruction of her parents Fairy tale union and slowly compared the bitter whispers of deception and betrayal to Kat's intricate stories of martyrdom and power, from this she had forged her own assumptions "Promises are easy", but even now as she stood surveying the carnage before her the brutal truth of her own assumptions came crashing in, "Corruption is easy".

All this lay easily proven at the feet of a bloodied beating, a simple hand servant against the might of an wrathful King, a message received and delivered for the want of loyalty "_Majesty I am asked to deliver a message of farewell from the Queen, she regrets that you did not wish her goodbye and she inquires after your Majesty's health_" these simple words invoked the anger and brutality of his sovereign and before them all stood the true persona of their almighty King and Father.

Within the horror all could sense the growing fear of the woman who remain seated "This was the moment I began to panic, that I began to change, what would befall me should I fail, he had so easily cast aside a Queen of Spanish royal blood, a woman descended from vast Imperial power, if the almighty Queen Katherine of Aragon, His Only True Equal within the realm could be so easily discarded, then I of only humble beginnings would surely suffer a greater exile and banishment from his Majesty's sight".

Anne's haunting overview of this twisted vision quietly compelled those of prejudice into suffocating silence, not only had this image revealed the true fury and rage of the Tudor King, but shattered the image of colossal greatness that had sealed over the rose tinted eyes of his Eldest Child.

"He did not even bid you farewell, I forgot of his cruelty and untainted malice, upon my return he treated me with not but kindness and devotion, within minutes I had the paternal love of a Father and family, My Lady Jane spoke with both compassion and reverence and until Edwards birth she continued to support my eternal claim, only after his birth did I truly begin to feel removed once more, alas the Papa I recall was sweet and loving, his only corruption the want of a living son, I was not enough, I bore no security for the realm and all this was pushed before his eyes for the want of a single woman ".

"My Sweet Child, your Father was but a Man, with lust, wants and needs, he was not the saint your childlike mind continues to conjure, your saddened thoughts of bewitchment and unnatural enticements, are all but children's tales, Your Father was a King, a man one should never dictate to, His wives possessed only natural talents and charm, the ability to further the chase, to entice the want, My Child you have gone about your revenge upon the world in such a gruesome task, Oh My Mary, the countless you burned have only furthered their cause, Think not of them as condemned but as Martyrs, for who would go to the Flames, unless they be sure of eternal bliss".

Katherine's shocking dictation quickly illuminated the darkened world in which they seemed turbulently caught upon, "Come" whispered Anne, "there is one more scene you will wish to see, while here you have seen his anger, his seething rage and utter torment, let me show you his power, his domination and his will".

Slowly the world faded black as daunting portraits appeared in the darkness, there stood Henry blade in seething hand, Cromwell's desperate form pinned against the cold damp walls _"I want her Dead, Finished, I want it over with_" The Desperate struggle instantly capturing the bewildered woman's minds "He refers to his current Queen awaiting execution at the time, The Second reigning Queen Consort of England to Henry the Eighth, Mother of Elizabeth the First and Infamous traitor and Harlot, the one and only Anne Boleyn" Anne's blatant and Bitter anger swirled with the darkened mass as the image vanished into the abyss of time.

"What madness is this Anne, I have not noticed these visions before, why do they appear before us now" Katherine's quizzical notion whipped through the deadly atmosphere as more revealing scenes slipped through the endless tunnel.

"We travel in the void and vortex of time, as before you shut your eyes to the dismal truth of reality, much like the Songs of the Damned they cannot be seen or heard unless you open your mind to the frightening possibility that the world is not as you have always assumed"

Yet even as Anne spoke, those that dwelled within the sinister cyclone of dismay were quickly shown a startling perspective of the world they now occupied.

Quietly Mary's Heart beat faster, before her stood a vision of youth, a young Tudor princess, bitterly enjoying the downfall of her rival, slowly she walk with her beloved confidant, Chapuys softly spoke of Anne's imprisonment and Elizabeth's unknown future "_So Elizabeth is to be declared a Bastard, just as I was" _the delighted smirk clearly adorning her face_ "Yes, the Bastard shall be declared the child of a true illegitimate union, Many believe the King will now leave her destitute, as she is even forced to provide for her mother's imprisonment and execution_" Chapuys clear joy of Elizabeth's current predicament radiated through the pure contentment of his scorn filled words "_Good_" was but the only reply a once caring sister could manage for her hidden rival.

Saddened Katherine stared "My Sweet Child, how could you scorn empathy for bitterness, why thrive in the downfall of a child, do the sins of a father, condemn the seed".

"I did not blame him for his untainted malice or his cruelty, In truth I believed him to be under the spell of heresy, I thought Elizabeth, just as her mother, tainted, I did not know of his own persuasions, I still struggle to believe, my papa was but a good man, yet my King seems but a monster".

Mary's desperate words all but summoned the next fateful slide; Anne now sat before them, Infant Elizabeth in hand as Henry slowly approached the joy filled room, his eyes lovingly gazing upon his current wife _"uh uh uh" _Henry's swelling figure quickly removed Anne's beloved child from her embrace _"Can I not feed her from my own breast?"_ came the heartfelt enquiry "_Queen's do not do that especially not for daughters"_ the subtle reprimand a quick and brutal reminder of status, Slowly he turned swiftly commanding one of the ladies maids _"Take her to her wet nurse"_ .

Silently Henry approached Anne's begotten figure _"The Princess will soon be given her own establishment, At Hatfield House, The Lady Mary will also be joining the house hold in her service, It is beyond time she accepted her true station in life, I have given her into the keeping of Lady Bryan, to control and subdue by any means necessary"._

Shocked Anne stuttered _"The Lady Mary? Will that not cause resentment and an issue with the people, Mary is the daughter of a Spanish Princess and an Almighty King, although of illegitimate standing she was once looked upon as a future Queen in your forthcoming Son's stead"._

"_She WILL learn her place Madam, as you should" _Henry's startling words quickly silencing Anne's outspoken protest " _I AM THE LORD AND MASTER OF THIS REALM, AND YOU HAD BEST LEARN YOUR PLACE, DELIVER WHAT YOU HAVE PROMISED ME ANNE OR YOU TOO SHALL LEARN AS KATHERINE AND HER BASTARD DAUGHTER" _ .

"_I humbly apologize my lord_ "Anne's tear stained eyes stared hopelessly with fear_ "I beseech your Majesties mercy for our failure". "OUR FAILURE, I have failed in nothing MADAM, It is you who have not kept YOUR word, It is you who has LIED" _Henry's raged seemed a rising volcano to the startled woman who shivered before him, his raw emotional anger seething beneath the volcanic brim.

"LIED" Anne's desperate pain swiftly simmered, the haunting worry quickly mounting to untameable fury "LIED, I have promised you a SON, Yet you seem to have converted to WHORE'S and IMACULATE CONSEPTION'S, for how can I bare YOUR beloved heir if you DO NOT come to my WARM bed and instead seek the comfort of others"

Her pounding heart urgently beat against her ragged chest, the endless thump echoing throughout the chaos filled vortex " Did you not hear me Woman, _I AM YOUR LORD and MASTER, I am your KING, and I may take my pleasure where I please, as is my RIGHT as your Husband and Ruler" _ the Scorned fuelled words thundered around the empty Chasm as Anne's own mind drifted back to the fury filled display, "You may wish to conceal your eyes, for with hate comes urgent passion, as one would say, there is a thin line between LOVE and HATE"

Startled Elizabeth looked upon the temperamental scene as her mother silently screamed and cruelly whispered "_To ME you were ONCE just HENRY" _as a slow burning fire ignited in her parents eyes, her father quickly fell to her mother's heated embrace as soft moans escaped his mouth "_I will always be just Henry to you"_

The shocking and immediate gasp that swiftly escaped the clogged throats of all those present enabled a stifled laugh to escape the well timed smirk that slowly appeared upon Anne's graceful lips "_How quickly seething rage can turn to hungered passion"._

"_I see now and cannot deny, He loved you and yet it pains me to admit it, the truth so blatantly revealed before my eyes, for only such burning love can converge into such a blinding hunger "_The Old Queen's heartfelt confession radiated through the rapidly steaming air _"Mother, my eyes do not perceive affection, only Lust, a sin that so easily twists the mind, as does entrapment"_ Mary's resentment quickly fuelled the simmering flames of purpose _"How do YOU not see, Why are YOU so blind, yes I feel your savage pain, the hurt and utter betrayal, but my mother was not the sole cause of your agony, father played his game with your heart, and it seems all but tainted with malice, how after everything you have seen, could you still harbour so much hatred, how can you look upon MY PARENTS and deny the heat and passion that pulsates there, to say their union was not forged in LOVE, a selfish Love I will not deny, but a CONSUMING LOVE none the less"_.

Only the purity in Elizabeth's voice seemed to sooth the heating rage "_Only Passionate Love can turn to such Seething hate, as my mother has spoken, there is but a THIN LINE" _

"_My Mary, Calm your thoughts and think with a clearer mind, all you show is Anger, all you reveal is pain, Mary, where is your heart?" _The ice toned edge to Katherine's voice slowly revealed her ebbing patience, this was NOT the woman she had raised her daughter to be, this was not the PURE descendant of Isabella of Castile, This journey had been her choice, a design meant to reveal her path, yet all she saw upon the road of her victory was Mary's defeat.

"_My Lady Mary, allow this tormented pain to reveal a sinister TRUTH, I loved your Father and although I do not wish it I love him still, I deserved somewhat of my fate but I did not deserve the punishment, nor treatment I was bequeathed. I loved another's husband, I witnessed another's pain and I did nothing. For this I will seek eternal repentance, but for my death and the desertion of my daughter I would seek eternal retribution"_

Slowly Anne's gaze began to blacken _"I was innocent AS WAS THE CHILD I BORE WITHIN MY WOMB, yes My Lady, I was with child, I carried the King's son"._

Shocked Mary stammered, _"A son, Father executed his own Son"_ silently the blatant acceptance of blood connection slowly slipped unnoticed from Mary's mouth. The beating hearts of all those trapped within the endless journey of time hammered through the darkened rim"_ What is it that you seek Anne, what difference does this travesty cause now, why reveal so secret a revelation so late within your game"_

"_To change the Fates design, to undo what has been done, To bring back what once was mine, My children were all but taken from me"_ the bitter and harsh words fell in hardened gasps .

"_What do you mean Children mother, I am your child, and one was lost within you, I do not understand, your loses where natural, why bare so much anger towards miscarriages that cannot be changed"_

Soundlessly Elizabeth's plea echoed as Anne's response swiftly rose "_You My Own Heart were all but forced from my grasp, My Beloved Daughters Rose and Eleanor where poisoned from my womb and Henry my darling Harry was stressfully ripped from my body, While sweet little Arthur died within me" _

Startled Katherine's quaking soul collided with Anne's piecing gaze _"Do you not see, MY CHILDREN WERE ALL BUT TAKEN FROM ME, this is the path I wish you to see My Queen, If you choose to fight, not only will your child lose her soul, but mine will perish, either through nature or sabotage, born breathing or no, the child of the harlot was not allowed to breath freely, and this is the torment I wish to change, the death of my children and the destruction of yours"._


	19. Chapter 19: A Year's Grace

**Chapter 19: A Year of Grace**

The shimmering world rolled and heaved as the shocking images flicked and turned, her death alone and forgotten flashed before her mind's eye as vision faded into blackness.

Alone she stood as silent words whispered endlessly into the darkness and the torment of her past hours invaded her bitter sweet mind.

But above all of these haunting revelations, Mary's long and heart wrenching plea consumed her soul to its shattering destruction _"I should have been here, I should have disobeyed, you did not need to suffer and die alone, at the hands of a King long bereft of sanity"._

Shocked her ever beating heart had shattered, echoing throughout eternity as her once bright and exuberant world had but dispersed into nothing, and then as if some cruel and bitter form of punishment she had born witness to Mary's end, the Majestic reign that had consumed England within its chaotic nightmare, the endless pursuit for ultimate revenge and the depressing sorrow that that overwhelmed a childless Queen.

Each consuming evil had pierced her heart; the deaths of so many swiftly penetrated her astounded mind as Mary wept for sheer forgiveness, her mother's silence a startling contrast to the stomach churning screams of her tormented soul, released from the bowels of purgatory _"Redemption, Deliverance, Freedom" _the tortured limericks ripped from her decaying soul, as they bore witness to the purging of Mary's essence and her vessel's final end.

"_I dare not believe, the punishment is not befitting of the crime, I have only sort England's salvation, in the name of the Holy Father, I have weeded Hersey from the spirit of England, I wanted only to be a good CATHOLIC Queen and yet for it all I am deemed unworthy of deliverance and so dark an end" _

"_Not all who seek the light through blood can dwell forever within eternity, for those you have burnt without mercy and remorse; you are punished and for all those that died for your vengeance you are condemned" _Yet even as she had whispered these words, her heart had fluttered with hope, This Journey had been for the purpose of Salvation as well as choice.

At this final realisation Mary had stared _"In truth I sort only your deliverance, the cleansing of your name, but even unto myself I can no longer see the honesty in such words, In the end I saw but the emissary of Lucifer's unholy kingdom, I dreamt of being a true Catholic Queen, A defender of the Faith, Like that of the Warrior Queen who came before me, Who stood upon the battlefield of Victory and was smiled upon by God himself, In my Pride I saw myself as England's ONLY deliverance, Its ONLY path to light"_

"_This was a lie unto yourself My Child, for even you must see your revenge with in the death of a certain few, The Archbishop repented Mary, yet you pursued him to the Flames and those that brought you pain where slowly slaughtered, your vengeance was completed, but England's Salvation lay scattered in the wind"_

Even now in the darkness Katherine remembered Mary's face, the resounding truth that had washed her features blank, her defeated response and final forgiveness "_I wanted a world of faith, a new beginning, I wanted a world where my family was never shattered, but within my mind I knew it could never be, So I hated, I seethed and I relished within my assault. The swift defeat of my enemy did not sooth my pain, it but enraged it, the faith that had destroyed my family still existed within my realm, and the reality of my utter most betrayal burned within my heart, I made them pay for my Sins, I could not seek your forgiveness and so I could not forgive myself or them"._

Silently these words had summoned an image still branded within Katherine's mind, the vision swirled and slowly formed, quietly Mary appeared, her closest friend at hand as her pen signed her fate and sealed her salvation "_As long as I live, I will NEVER forgive myself"._

"_Mary for your life I would have walked through fire, faced the greatest of tyrants and condemned the Holiest of Men and yet until this moment I felt I would rather die than forfeit my conscience, but truly I now see, for your life I would have given anything, Your very breath means more to me that you shall ever know, I swear to you now My Child you have NEVER needed my forgiveness, for not even God himself could force your mother to condemn you, do you not know My Mary, I would never forsake you and I would gladly writhe in the pits of Purgatory If only to be at your side"._

Deep within Katherine had sighed, the weight removed from her shoulders, the choice finally made, and her daughter's salvation at hand.

"_For Years I have blamed her_" Mary's soft spoken words swiftly breaking Katherine's mental review _"I attempted to repent for all My beloved Father had done, All her supposed spell had cast, I am honest enough to admit my resentment of his affection for her corrupted my better judgement and that my jealousy allowed me to feel no other affection for her but hate and that these emotions help persuade me of all her evil and fault. I will however also condone I may never like her, my belief in her atrocities stems to deep, but every GOOD catholic can forgive, and I suppose I must learn that royalty does not denote exemption from any of Gods laws"._

"_This Journey has been a lesson well learned for both of us My Child and through it I have learned truth and the very foundation of Love, for not all love is that of Kin and Marriage, Passion does exist and thrive, and trust is a journey well earned"_

It was in that moment that she had begun to understand and formulate her plan, for Anne would not be the only soul to challenge destiny's path "_Anne, I have made my decision, the fates have decided, you shall have my alliance and my allegiance, on but on MY conditions"_

This is how she had found herself staring into oblivion, the world dark and black, this is how she had reached her journey's end.

Mary and Elizabeth had long ago returned unto there world and Anne had all but vanished, her journey all but over as Anne completed her end of their uncommon agreement _"I have but one condition Anne, you must help My Daughter, It has her greatest wish since infancy to secure a Marriage of worth and begin a thriving family, this is all but what I desire, the guarantee Mary will find happiness and bear the children she has long desired" _

"_If this is your only condition My Queen, I am the most happy to oblige, but you may not like the suitor, his faith is not that of yours, however he would never think to pressure your beloved child into his rising religion, this I can guarantee, however, I may also assure you she will love, for if not for the selfish desires of an old and bitter King she would have wed him with unmitigated joy" _

Silently the conversation had quickly ended upon that account, Anne had vanished to complete her task and upon her return had spoken only a few simple word "_ You shall return to your point of choice, your offer of redemption, and from the moment the offer is made, you shall have one year's grace, I must tell you things have not gone all as I have planned and the lust of a King has caused changes I did not intend to make, however these are the reasons for your time of grace and preparation, Know that you have an ally in Thomas Boleyn, he is aware, just as you what Fate could befall the world, I must go, time is short and there is much to be done"._

And with that she had vanished, the encrypted ghost of Anne Boleyn, void of any explanation.

Slowly she felt herself drifting away, her breathing light and free as her body soared above the glistening heavens, silently her eyes drifted shut, as if she had possessed a darkened dream and then she was still, seated upon a velvet cushion as all too familiar words began to slip from her delicate mouth _"Tell me Mistress Boleyn what vast ocean of courage have you swam to approach me? And why do you appear so humble?". _

Her moment of Redemption had arrived and in a small and humours irony the woman that would be her very salvation was the very person to whom she had just allied, the woman who had changed Fate and intervened within the course of history.

Anne…Anne Boleyn


	20. Chapter 20: Consequences of an easy Alli

**Chapter 20: Consequences of the easy Alliance.**

Softly Thomas sighed, the great oak doors sealing shut with a gust of outright impatience; the woman surrounding him stared in bitter contempt, how desperately he wished for the strength he did not feel, however this summons could not be ignored, for although she remained out of the Kings great favour Katherine of Aragon still remained his Queen.

Silently he pondered, a private audience with the Queen was considered by many courtiers a grand honour and yet dwelling within his own mind Thomas sensed the desperate fear, Katherine of Aragon posed a great threat, she stood between the Boleyn's and righteous victory and if not for her heavy dependency upon her Nephew would have been discarded many weeks ago.

And yet he needed her co-operation, Had Anne not told him of their unfortunate fate, the deathly images still swam before his obsidian eyes, bloodless and cold, the dark future haunted his waking sight, a constant and vivid reminder of the horror left to come should he fail.

The striking madness began to stir, was she really there, death herself, a mask of vengeance, his beloved Anne a monster behind the beautiful veneer. How often had he questioned his judgement, the hallowed visions of future and past and yet each time he attempted to push forth Christian reality darkness would descend and the dazzling images of three beautiful woman would befall him.

Elizabeth, the passion and fire that shone even through her rippling curls and danced around her tiny figure even as emptiness consumed her soul, Eleanor with midnight silky hair black as ebony cascaded in waves along her slender face as sorrow etched her enchanted features and Rose, the startling eyes that held you bound as soft sweet words passed her shimmering lips, Each one held the passionate power of the Boleyn's and yet to see them together was to see the dreaded fate of his youngest beauty , her daughters snatched so cruelly from her willowy grasp.

Each time these images consumed him, fire ignited within his purpose, and yet grounded male pride stalled his steady figure, many times he had gazed upon the faces of his enchanting granddaughters, when all hope or will evaded him but only once had he been blessed with the illuminating scene of the future King of Boleyn Blood as if his destiny had yet to be written, Tall and handsome, a living image of his father, Prince Harry, surrounded by friends and courtiers alike, he dazzled them all his dark piercing eyes, pleading for existence as he stared beyond his court to the watching eyes of his Grandfather.

Slowly Harry had walked, his eyes sparking a passion as he gazed throughout his court, his keen senses seeking his siblings, his beautiful sisters and beloved brother, Arthur standing proud and tall, a true Boleyn, black onyx eyes, only matched by the blue black of his ebony hair. Each child a monument to the power and rise of the Boleyn's and yet only once had he gazed upon their faces, this thought alone raised his pounding fear, what if he had failed, what if it was all a vivid dream, could his imagination conquer so much of his soul.

Fear coursed through him, he needed proof, had he not already bound his son to a mortal rival, thrown away a prestige's marriage and caused untold damage to Anne's place within her King's heart. Jane was now bound within his family tree, but this had not stopped the King seeking her, the appeal of ice to sooth Anne's raging fire had all but consumed his sovereign, and if not for the quick communication from his son and heir all hope could have faded beyond repair.

George now waited, the startling evidence of his Kings obsession sat before him within his chambers, Anne herself had gone to plead her brothers case, horror and disappointment empowering her slender being, Thomas knew she would gain her way, Anne would send Jane packing, headed for the lonely desolate of Heaver and there Thomas hoped George would conceive a child.

A Babe within her womb would stall the King, for a year or more all the while Anne would work her charm, and entrap the King within her power once more. But for all these plans, he still held doubt, the striking apparition had appeared only once, doubt haunted him, but who was he to turn to, they would soon think he had gone mad, so silently he had pleaded for a sign, proof of truth, anything to clear the raging of his thoughts and then the summons had appeared.

No one had seen the Queen since Anne's fateful encounter and Plea, silently the Queen had listened to Anne's cause, gracefully asking time to ponder Anne's outrageous request, but even at Anne's return to her family chambers she had remained within deep thought, continually mumbling "_It was like she knew"_, Thomas had thought so little of Anne's opinion of witchcraft and mind reading, but now he wondered, Anne had woven a tale of forward thinking and spontaneity, yet Katherine seemed to know her every thought, her every argument, was this summons a premeditated strike, a move to thwart their plans and bring about an end to their power hungry rise.

Softly the curtains fluttered slowly revealing the inner sanctum of the proud and defiant Queen of England, her Aruban hair blowing in the slight draft that permeated the stone cased walls of the endless palace. "_You May Enter Sir Thomas, We have much to discuss and very little time before an immediate decision must be made"_.

Startled Thomas stammered "_Yes your majesty, how may I be of service" _His body slowly bending to grace his Queen with courtiers bow. Silently her dark haunting eyes swiftly escaped the darkening shadows, piercing his shielded soul, "_I do not have time to pander to your vain appeal Sir Thomas, Let us not play the game of courtly affection, I am your Queen and you wish to have me replaced"._

Horror bound, Thomas stared, his endless questions scrambling quickly though his mind and slowly Anne's mumblings slammed at the shields within his brain "_It was like she knew"_ the repeating words parading around in endless loops, "_it was like she knew"_.

Swiftly Katherine spoke once more _"Time is limited Sir Thomas, I do not need your confession, the cards have already been dealt and the game is once more in motion, but one year do I have to complete my goals and according to a trusted source you are but the only man with whom I may trust my appointed task"._

Swiftly reality set in "_I but do my KING'S bidding my Queen"_ the stark and truth filled words resonating throughout the chamber where quickly met with remarkable accuracy _"My source would tell me otherwise Sir Thomas, and as I have told you previously, I do not have the time for your courtiers wit, You shall now remain silent, and I will deal your hand. I know of Anne and the destruction of the Boleyn's, I have seen her execution and my own demise, the endless struggle for a thriving England and the end result of countless Monarchs." _

Shocked Thomas screamed "_You cannot know, I was to be their salvation, now I have failed; now I shall suffer within the endless pits of purgatory as they rot, cold and bloodless beneath the Tower, how I have failed them"_

"_Silence Sir Thomas or I shall remove your tongue" _Katherine's bitter rage quickly consuming her rising figure "_You have not yet failed, for I have seen the darkened future, for I have seen her, and she has revealed the path of redemption and salvation"._

Silently Katherine paced _"What good is winning the victory Sir Thomas when defeat would befall all throughs that claim my heart, I am but a woman as one would say and as it stands hold no real sway over the course of my daughters fate, she however has given me this power, In ONE year Sir Thomas I shall surrender my title of Queen, As your Daughter has offered a Marriage of Good Faith will keep what I hold dear safe, and forge a brilliant new path for your beloved Children, but I shall need an ally to ensure my entailments and to help forge the task ahead, I will not take another as my husband to relieve myself of my matrimony, And as your Daughter has informed me you know of her untold existence, So Sir Thomas the Cards have been dealt, your hand has been played and the game moves towards its untold end, All I wish to know is the moves set before my participation and moves left to counter"._


	21. Chapter 21: Fates Unknown be told

**Chapter 21: Fates Unknown be told**

Slowly she smiled as the grim realization of truth soothed her pounding pulse, her dark piercing eyes penetrating the misty clouded tears that seeped down her silken flesh, "_If this is how my heart is broken so be it, return to YOUR BROTHER'S WIFE and leave me be, for I shall NOT love a man who pursues MY BROTHER'S BELOVED"._

The desperate anger seethed beneath her tender skin as her heart pounded into the endless night "_Never did I believe you would betray me, Never did I believe you could make my heart weep with such sorrow and yet YOU have torn my heart asunder, I shall NEVER be YOUR WIFE or YOUR QUEEN, Never shall I marry a man who does not hold my heart, For how can you cherish it, if you have but ripped in two"_

Slowly Henry peered from beneath his grasping hands "_For how can you cherish it, if you have but ripped in two"_.

The words breaking his already wounded soul, Anne his one true love, the woman destined to be his Queen, stood before him pain convulsing her very figure as she pleaded to be released from there intended betrothal.

He had never intended for her to know, Jane was but a fantasy, so different from the powerful and proud woman that stood before him, Anne had possessed him body and soul, his very thoughts screamed her name until he feared he may go mad without her delicate hand within his grasp and yet Jane seemed so pure a soothing balm to Anne's blistering fire.

In truth Anne would always possess him and control him, pushing him to heights that no mortal could dare dream, so similar in power and control to his Grandmother, the infamous Lady Margaret Beaufort, Just as My Lady the Kings Mother ruled the court Anne would reign but she would not be frugal, Anne would use her passion and strength to bring about a golden world

From their first caress he had known, sensed the passion and the drive for domination, the need to possess her completely, the one woman who would forever complete him and help lead his country into inevitable glory and yet she also presented his Grandmother's will, Pure Iron beneath a velvet veneer, she would not relent, she would never wither and she would ALWAYS win.

How Jane had seemed a calming notion, a single soul void of ambition, one who would but please her King, in many ways she renewed his love of womanhood, the ideology of purity, a symbol of maidenhood.

Her glistening golden hair, her slender creamy skin, so different from Anne's dark enticement, truthfully Jane's soothing presence rekindled the love he bore for his mother, Queen Elizabeth of York, submissive and pliant, Always prepared to do her husband's bidding and for this alone he had dreamed to possess her, his Royal Mistress.

She could have remained hidden, married unto George who could not have hoped to love her as he wished to, surly George could see the advantages, with his mouth sealed shut for his King's pleasure George would have been amply rewarded, Jane would have been well guarded and Henry's love of the Boleyn family complete.

Anne would be his Queen mother of his heirs and Jane his beloved mistress unmarred by his frequent encounters, for she a married woman could pass off their precious children as Boleyns and he as a beloved Uncle would cherish them, granting them dukedoms and Baron ships as compensations for his un-acknowledgment and to please his worshiped Queen.

Only now did he see his folly, his dreams scattered in the wind, Anne no longer wished to be his possession, demanding her freedom and his bitter return to Katherine.

"_I am the King of England, and I shall do as I will, I shall NEVER relinquish my claim, It is not for you to judge me Madame, If I wish to possess the Lady Boleyn then only she and I are of concern, you have chosen not to come to my bed and left it cold and bitter, As KING it is MY RIGHT to find another to warm it"_

The angry words spilling from his mouth before sense or reason could hold them in, Anne would not be swayed by crude and demeaning ploys, and she would not be scared of ill kept promises of banishment, not when she wished to be free to begin with.

"_If that is your will MY KING then I shall have no part of it, I shall bid your Grace farewell, I shall not stay where my love is unwanted"._

Her quicken pace, and daring flight stopped his heart in a bitter beat, she would leave, she would not return, come Hell or high water he would never again possess her and only then did he weep and cry out her beautiful name "_Anne"._

But her pace did not slow, not even a silent backwards glance was thrown his way, not until she reached the end of the dark deserted hallway "_Good bye My King I shall be taking my Family with me from court"._

She had won, he would not argue and deep within he knew that within the day the Boleyns would be gone and try as he might he could not bear then anguish of her departure, softly he called, her name echoing on his tear stained lips.

She had won, Jane would leave, Anne would stay for he could not see her light extinguished from the presence of his life, he would win her heart once more, he banish every thought of ever possessing the Lady Jane Boleyn, for within his own weeping flesh he knew his only salvation from madness lay within Anne's tender touch, her piercing gaze filled with affection and her silken lips delighting in her mischievous smile.

Her heart pounded would he follow, she knew no other way to save her beloved brother's marriage, she could not demand he send Jane from his sight, for this would only make determined to possess her, she had but two option allow Jane to relent, force her compliance and allow her brother to be cuckolded, a choice she was but loathed to accept, for even Anne knew Jane was different to Henry, he had dared her anger to possess Jane, this alone signified her untold power.

This solution was but a fools dream, Henry would not tire of Jane as long as he possessed Anne, they were but two polar opposites, Ice and fire, Light and dark.

Henry would dream to possess both, as each would counter the other and within his mind's eye his life would be complete.

Her only other choice was to give Henry no option, to force his hand, make him believe this was his decision that he no longer wished to possess Jane. That he could NOT have both.

Anne had made her choice, forced Henry's hand, she would not stay where she was unwanted, and he could not live knowing she had gotten away.

The idea that another would wed her, own her, that she would be forever out of his reach would haunt him until the ending of his days, he would not return to Katherine not know that he believed his own lies, Anne would be his one thought, his one dream and he would do anything to possess her heart once more.

His feet pounded along the stone pavement, his heart racing as he entered her family quarters unannounced "_Anne"_ he called her name in desperation, his fear of her leaving paramount "_Anne"._

The silence echoed and slowly two figures emerged from the inner family apartments, George held her tight as Jane approached the Kings tall standing figure _"I am sorry your Grace but My Sisters, had left for Heaver."_

Slowly His heart broke, she was gone, she would not return and she had left in anger, her last words echoing throughout his mind "_I shall not stay where my love is unwanted"_.

Startled he stood, "_Why do have you remained within my Court Lady Boleyn"_ his desperate need to sooth his darkened guilt all consuming "_I have given my permission for you to return to Grimstone with your husband, why does your presence blacken my court"_.

"_Anne did not inform us of your kindness your Grace, she was distressed upon her arrival, it may have slipped her mind"_ Georges strategically placed words swiftly penetrated Henry's desperate heart, Anne was distressed, he had caused her emotional pain, so paramount it manifested throughout the physical pain she could not hide, he had shattered her heart.

"_We will leave as soon as we can be made ready, if this pleases you My King"._

Silently Henry stared, his heart weeping tears of desperate blood, for the woman that stood before him he had all but banished his true love from sight, for lust he had ruined his life _"How long ago did Anne depart"_

The desperate words answered Georges inner Question, Anne had fought for his marriage, she had turned the kings passion for Jane into Pain, she had dealt her hand, in Henry's mind the price for Jane's body was now Anne's heart and all knew that was not a price the King would be willing to pay, Not now in any case.

"_Not an hour ago My King, if luck is on your side she may still be within the city walls"_.


	22. Chapter 22: A Bump in the Road

**Chapter 22: A Bump along the way.**

The night was dark as the shadowed figure flowed beneath the silken curtains, Katherine's blood ran cold as Anne approached, her eyes hollow and full of woe, "We have been mistaken, the seed is strong and cannot be unwoven" Softly Thomas replied "but I have done all you have asked, Jane is wed unto George and soon Mary shall be of the family Seymour, I will do as I have sworn, No child that existed shall be unwritten, Mary shall have her Anne, the Boleyn's shall rise, My children shall NOT lay bloodless beneath a traitors ground".

His eyes spun with desperation, he had not seen his daughter's ghost since their first fateful encounter, but Katherine had, shocked he looked to the forlorn Queen "Did you know of her presence, why keep my sanity tethered, why not reveal her, when I had all but confessed my trembling doubts".

"She did not know Father, she is as saddened as you, as of this moment YOU are NOT the only one to have foreseen our fates, her child shall suffer as much as yours, if not more so by this tethered line of hell" Anne's cold resounding words echoed from within the stone covered room, the desperation dripping from all those present.

"Why have you returned Sweet Anne" Katherine's confusion swiftly covered with bitter sarcasm, why did this one woman have the power to change the fates and un-nerve her so.

"The Seed is strong and cannot be unwoven, Henry's Son cannot be undone, Edward Tudor is but a destined child, and the fates hold no malice towards his life, Jane Seymour's Son must be born unto this world, even if he is to bare the title of Bastard".

Shocked Thomas stood "but I have just ensured this could never occur, I have just sent you to sway the Kings waning heart, what is done cannot be undone, you no longer bare that power".

Slowly Anne paced "This is why the Fates have summoned me from my watchers post, I have re-written History, Jane now clings to honour and family, she will never betray her husband, but we must find a way, for if not, the fates will reline, an all our work will have been for naught, However I cannot help you, as you have said I no longer possess that privilege, but two people was I allowed to choose, two fates intertwined, I had no desire to reveal gods grand design but fate has intervened, this twisted path has set its course, two ships upon a sea, a bond of blood and privileged memory"

Softly the limerick played on and slowly Katherine breathed "Fate's intertwined a bond of blood, privileged memory, Anne you cannot mean, I will not bind myself in matrimony to a married man, I will not leave one marriage for another, I will never bind myself by blood to this man".

Startled Thomas looked up "I had but been summoned by the Queen, I have revealed my cards, as she has asked, I did not come here to betray my greatest prize, I will assist as best I can my Anne but I will not betray my marriage for yours, I will do all I can to protect my family and ELIZABETH, YOUR MOTHER IS MY FAMIY"

"Yes I am aware of your objections" the cold logic of her face pounded hard upon his heart "and though it grieves me to wound you so, I must inform you of my mother's demise, her tender heart has joined me, and she no longer suffers silently as you plan your future glory".

Shocked Thomas stood, "You lie, I left your mother not an hour before your arrival, she is kept safe in her bed, a trifle cold no more, the Dr's have assured me" but even as he spoke these words fear pounded in his brain.

"I am sorry Father, she did not want you to fear, she did not want you burdened with the knowledge or her family distressed, I was with her as she passed from this life and found peace, I took her to my siblings, sweet Thomas, Elizabeth and Henry her joy was equal only to her sorrow of leaving you".

Saddened and within his own desperate denial Thomas ran "I am sorry my Queen but I must be off, for my heart cannot bare this folly, I must see to my wife"

"I shall see you again father, but she is at peace with her children, she did not live to see our fall and she did not live to see our victory with mortal eyes, but she is in paradise to witness our rise".

Slowly Anne turned to Katherine as her father fled in fear "I am sorry My Lady, but to allay your fears, My father is now a widower and as I have said, bound by blood and sacred knowledge, as Jane must break her marriage vows in time, you shall also have to be bound In them, but do not fear, I have seen the love you bare in later fate, your children will be beauties beyond compare, do not deny them life before their chance is even made".

"Now I know you must be but a fool for I have not been able to bare a living child in many years, too soon my change will be upon me, too soon I shall bare no sons" the haunting words resonating around the now silent chambers

"Such folly My Queen, for here I sit before you, a death of a future not yet seen and you question such a path, wether on not you believe my lady is not of paramount importance, time shall reveal my truth, but no you are right on one such account, you shall not leave one marriage bed for another, you shall rise an equal of this realm, but as I have said two ships upon a sea, too soon you may find you path clearly defined".

Silently Katherine turned her eyes glazed towards the fire, of all the arrangement's Lord Boleyn had intended and created none disturbed or confused her more than that of Mary Boleyn, she would have her fallen grace, and bare her lowborn children, but still she would be married to Edward Seymour, How did Anne intend this fate, was Thomas to end William's life, or would fate do this for him, and what of Anne Stanhope, how would such a match be turned in the bitter tides, and through all this Katherine pondered, How did one woman possess the power of God.

"How did you change fates course Lady Anne, what notion of power presented you with such strength and purpose, who governed your choice to change our fate" Katherine's eyes stared towards the flames as no answer was given, her swift turn revealing silence, a fading figure in the darkness, a silent smirk and nothing more.

Alone in the room Katherine pondered her supposed fate "two fates intertwined, fate has intervened, this twisted path has set its course, two ships upon a sea, a bond of blood and privileged memory".

Why would Anne create such a choice, she neither wished for the solid faith of Henry or his righteous fidelity, in fact she wished her rivals well and for all the children of their husband's fate to walk their path and yet she showed no emotion at her own mother's demise?

"Two People I was allowed to choose" If only two then why would Anne not choose someone of more influence, would not the Holy Father have been of more use, or even the King of Spain, her beloved nephew, Even Henry himself was a more logical choice, his obsession with Anne and for a legitimate son paramount.

Why of all people would she choose her bitter rival and the father who betrayed and abandoned her to death?

What true fate did she hold in store for them, what pains and trials would they be forced to overcome for their fruition?

No doubt lingered that Thomas Boleyn was now made a widower, but still her heart bleed heavy for his suffering and she wondered in time would her heart beat for his presence as Anne had predicted, for she could not foresee a future with another cynical and cold calculating man and yet had she seen a glimpse of his soul when Anne had coldly delivered the news of his wife's demise, could the frozen and frosted heart of Thomas Boleyn warm and thaw in her Spanish Fire.


	23. Chapter 23: Decisions made, Lost roads

**Chapter 23: Decisions Made, Lost Roads Untraveled**

Anne's eyes misted as London danced before her eyes, the busy streets, the bustling people and the ever present struggles of the peasantry, yet even with all these endless active people, she felt alone, her world seemingly shattered, adrift upon the open wreckage of her broken heart.

He hadn't followed, he hadn't cared and he didn't need her, in the end he had followed his lust for the pretty little blonde, that petite little mouse that seemed to so easily wrap the world around her twisted little fingers, deep down she knew Jane did not bare the blame, but her heart could not fathom the sorrow of her loss.

With Henry the world had seemed simple, them against the masses, unyielding and harsh, and yet he had held her with such tenderness, such respect and care, he made her feel as if she was not just a brood mare, but a person, as if her opinions truly mattered and her happiness was all but vital.

Now she wondered was it just the illusion of the hunt, the bitter game of courtly love, the challenge and the pursuit, Once he possessed her wholly would she too be recklessly cast aside for a younger challenge that occupied his lust and desire.

Slowly Katherine's haunting words came whispering back "He will tire of you, like all the others" back she had laughed unto herself, she held the King's heart and even when Katherine had claimed to hold "His True Heart", she had known the truth, that Henry's love her was infinite and unyielding and that soon she would reside in the place of Queen.

Now she could not help but wonder how true the Spanish Infanta's words could truly be, and yet as all these thoughts echoed through her mind, Anne could not help but contemplate her new found freedom, she would not be like her beloved sister, she had not offered her maiden head at his blatant words "You have chosen not to come to my bed and left it cold and bitter", she would not be "like all the others", she had escaped his tender grasp, before he had all but ruined her future prospects, for EVERY man within the Kingdom knew she would NOT become his Mistress, but only his Queen.

She had not relented and become another jewel in his royal crown, all she had faced, the discrimination, the isolation and the torment of others had only spurred her forward, away from the path of Royal Mistress, Now her only obstacle would be the King's Pride and her own shame.

If he truly no longer wished for her presence than, she would face the trials of consorting with a married man alone and although No man would doubt her virtue, save calling the King a fool, she would still have to overcome the knowledge that not only had she tried and failed to reach for her untold glory, but she would always be the ONE woman the King had tried in vain to bed, this thought alone brought dread into her beating heart, what man would have want of a wife, when all men knew the King would long to possess her, Henry was not a man who willingly gave away his play things, instead he was content to spite all those that slipped through his grasp.

Slowly the realisation of her predicament slipped into her mind, she had been branded the Shame of Christendom, the concubine and the harlot, what man would deem her worthy of possession, now with her families bitter fall from grace and for the lust of an unambitious blonde Anne's dreams were lost.

Silently she turned to her sister "If the King has not sent word to Heaver within the fortnight, I shall write of my immediate departure for Calais, for no man in England will try the patience of the King and I shall die an old maid upon these shores".

Startled Mary gasped, "Have heart Anne, I am sure the King, will summon you back unto his presence, His Majesty wishes for you to be his Queen, this little trifle will not dismayed his pursuit, you shall be returned to London within the month".

But if Mary had thought her quiet and quick assurance would suffice she was soon to be bitterly disappointed "I don't wish to be summoned back, like some petty courtier begging pardon, It is of GREAT offence unto our family, and unto my pride and virtue, that my beloved wishes to bed my sister, Jane is of our family Mary, I cannot condone his MAJASTIES royal prerogative to bed whomever he wills, he would shame our family and discredit my love".

Slowly Mary stared "It is the King's royal right to bed whomever he wills and it is an honour to be the chosen of the King, we as subjects must do all in our power to please our sovereign, you so far have been the only exception unto this rule, sister, do not push what luck god has given you".

"Did you gain anything besides a disheartening marriage and a ruined reputation from this rule, sister, two kings you have pleased in our life time and yet you still believe King are divine, Kings but men with vast empires and even vaster egos, Henry is not just a King, he is a man, with all the pride and vanity that is swept into there make and it is as a MAN that Henry wishes to be loved, this is why I have always been an exception to your rule sister, forgive me If I have caused offence but you have pleased Kings and I have but defined a Man"

Anne shocking speech quickly ending the brief and heartfelt conversation and although Mary had indeed felt shame upon the beginning of Anne's brazen announcement, she also felt the pride of a beloved sister, Anne would not crawl back shame filled and whimpering, she had never been so duty bound to glory and royal whims "Indeed sister, I do believe the King may yet have met his match" and with that the bright and bubbly atmosphere at once penetrated the gloom filled carriage.

However, it was not long before the gossip began to fade as the stark sound of panicked voices began to fill the atmosphere, slowly Anne and Mary began to ponder the situation that lay about their carriage, Anne deeply hoped the King had come to beg her pardon, while Mary silently prayed no ill deed was close afoot, the continuous shouts of "Stop the Carriage, Stop the Carriage In the Name of the King" quickly spurred Anne's hope.

But within moments she was to learn that it was not the pleasant news she had deeply wished for, the Kings messenger had indeed come to summon them back to London, but not for a the longing of the King, but for far darker news, he would not divulge this saddened message only that their father had urged them to return at once, not for his own sake but for that of their beloved mother.

Within minutes the horseman had placed the carriage within order and swiftly ignored the occupant's demands to ride horse back and the carriage was quietly returned to the streets of London and upon their entry to White Hall Palace they were quickly greeted by their beloved Brother "Dearest Sisters, God has taken Mother into his keeping, She is gone".

Shocked Anne stared "How can be this I bid her farewell, but this morning, before my departure, a trifle cold, she told me, nothing more, this cannot be, my mother is not dead, nor has she gone to God's keeping, Summon the king at once, and fetch a proper physician to examine her" and yet even with her demands made clear, George did not move "She is gone, Father found her shortly after you had departed, he came in screaming about cruel jest's of redemptions past, he has not left her since".

Silently Anne stared, Her mother, the light in a cold dark world, her last words filled with love and encouragement "Sweet Anne you are yet so young, My beloved baby dark and fierce, You have changed the world, the king will rise and fall at your whim, hold him close and cherish your tender moments, a fight is fickle and he is but a man, do weep My baby, in good time he will see the passion that burns behind your eyes will inflame the might of future kings, a passing moment of anger is quickly diminished by the might of Love, Go now and rest my sweet girl, for tomorrow you shall be victories in love, as I have loved you"

Sadly Anne now recognized the silent goodbye, her mother's sweet Farwell, Mary now stood close at hand, tears glistening in her dampened eyes "George send someone to fetch the King and then attended to Jane, go and seek comfort in your wife and companions, I will attend to father as is my right".

Slowly George embraced each sister his eyes leaking tender tears and then silently he sent for the King, In Anne's grieving heart she would forgive him, if only for the comfort of affection and yet as her eyes closed shut to seal in the tears, she swore before her stood her mother, children in tow, smiling and laughing as the tears fell from her weeping face, in her mind she heard her mother's voice, "I am at peace my baby, My dark, fierce baby, you must be brave, I am at Peace, You are loved, as I have loved you all".

Silently she began to smile her vision fading in and out, then slowly she felt his presence a soothing balm to cure her aching pain "I have you Anne, You are safe in my arms Sweet heart, All is forgiven, You have my love, I have you Anne, You are safe".

And then as in a flash of night she saw herself embracing her mother, and slowly this strong figure approached, although she swore, she herself was there, her twin in all but birth, no one else could sense the presence and then her ghostly self-began to speak "Yes Sweet Anne, All is forgiven, his treachery, his malice and his pride are faults you must own to hold his heart, but do not be fooled you have his love for a moment but you are never safe, never forget what his love will cost you".

And then magic she was gone and Anne was left to stare into the blazing eyes of Henry Tudor, the Almighty King.


	24. Chapter 24: Desperate Truths and Hidden

**Chapter 24: Desperate Truths and Hidden Revelations**

Slowly Anne stared, the frightful visions of the past few hours sinking through her rattled mind, her mother soft, gentle and warm laid out before her cold and pale, the ceremony beautiful, while all those around her whispered.

For days she had hidden herself away, locked within the kings lavish apartments, the soft silk of the violet bed sheets slipping over her delicate form and even still her virtue remained in tacked, her ladies a silent, watchful presence, the regretful request of the king and Mary her sister an angel sent from god himself with the hour of her need, but even still the knowledge of her mothers demise haunted her waking sight.

And even more, the horrid revelation of her deathly self standing before her, the sad watchful eyes that tore at her ever beating heart and shredded the confidence of sanity that beat within her soul.

The illuminating presence of the ghostly figure delicately draped in black continued to taunt her minds eye, deep within Anne screamed the awkward realization of sanity and the desperate truth taking hold and grasping at the tethers of her mind, she had seen her mother's soul at peace, calm, content and happy, but the other presence, the ghost of a future not yet past, she so desperately fought to forget and to block from within her wounded soul.

"_Sweet Anne, do not be fooled, never safe, his love will cost you_" the swirling points her ghost self-past had all but screamed, yet even here within the darkest reaches of her own soul, she could not face those haunting eyes, the thinly veiled truth, the shining images that flickered through, her defeat, her sisters rise and brothers and the lust that consume her Husband's soul and to all this the bright beautiful child that desperately prayed for her mother's salvation and her father's precarious affections.

Softly Anne cried deep down she fought the desperate tears, this future self had been her final warning, the wait for matrimony would cost her dearly, would cost them all, Henry needed an heir, but she would fail and diminish within the tender hooks of time as her youth all but passed her by and then when his love had waned and her passion had long been driven out of her soul, her world be ripped asunder and he would hate and forget her and try again with another.

Desperate now she stood conviction in her feminine stride, she could wait no longer, she would not fail and admittance into Henry's presence was paramount.

Swiftly she crossed the castle halls determination in her very step and proudly she walked the distance to the king's chamber, her arrival an important piece of court gossip, as her presence had long been expected and neglected within the social status of their world.

Silently the solid oak doors swung open illuminating the darkness within "_the lady Anne Boleyn_", the words echoing throughout the presence chamber and slowly as she patiently entered, Henry began to stand "_Sweet heart_" the gentle note of concern faltering her seething impatience.

"_Henry, we must speak, my heart can wait no longer_" her words swiftly wiping the pleasure from his face, as grave concern flittered through his fear filled eyes.

Silently she walked, the assuming crowd swiftly giving way, "_It is of great importance that I speak with you private your Majesty"_ her tender use of his title silently soothing his beating heart, as the soft sound of her gentle voice turned the honored address into an endearment.

Quietly he dismissed the gazing masses and summoned his beloved into his private chamber "_Sweet heart, what is of such great importance that you would risk your tender health, I do not wish to summon Dr Linacre to bleed you again, or fill my heart with worry and woe_".

His truthful concern for her well being both comforted and frustrated her, silently she struggled to hold her intemperate tongue, she was not a child, she did not need to be coddled, she was strong and now she would succeed.

"_My health is of no concern at this present point, I wish to speak of your actions before my previous departure_" startled Henry stared, fear pulsed through him, her departure had not only broken his heart but shattered his soul.

The very idea of her leaving, happy in the arms of another, marrying another, bedding another shattered his frightened mind and ripped his world asunder, SHE WAS HIS NO OTHERS she would never leave again, not ever again, she would be taught to see his reason.

"_I do not wish to speak of it, it shall NEVER be discussed again and from this moment forward you shall NEVER leave without ROYAL permission_ ".

Silently Anne stared, her mind working through his shocking statement "_It will be discussed, you promised me we would always have Truth between us, it was the very definition of YOUR LOVE, you broke my heart, scatted my trust and ripped my soul from within its tender perch, I would have answers, I would be satisfied, I would like to know why I am wasting my time and youth on a man who is unattainable and shows me no TRUE devotion, if you ever loved me, if my name ever brought you joy, you will tell me why or let me leave for I can wait no longer, my youth is passing me by without the conciliation of a child within my womb and my heart is breaking with the vicious knowledge of your unholy actions_"

Shocked Henry stared _"unattainable, no true devotion, I have torn my world apart for you, I have waited years for your warmth and yet I am still denied, I would have as my wife, yet you claim to waist your youth, I would make you my queen and yet you say I have never loved you, I have put my faith, my marriage and my family on the brink to obtain you, yet you curse me You shall NEVER leave me, YOU ARE MINE and NO OTHERS, I have broken your heart, just as you have shattered mine, you will NEVER leave again, do you understand me, YOU ARE ANNE AND MINE ALONE_"

The roar of Henry's voice echoed off the cold stone walls "_prove it_" Anne's words quickly silencing his tempestuous rant "_What proof do I have but your word, I am tied of waiting_" slowly Anne turned "_If my mother's death has taught me anything it is that we do not have time to waist_"

And even as she spoke with heated passion, her mothers loving face danced before her eyes, as glittering tears began to form and soft glistening jewels began to dance down her cheek and fall silently to the floor and between the mist of her shining eyes she saw Henry's heart begin to soften "_Do not weep My Love we shall solve it_"

"_I am tied of solving unsolvable problems, I'm tired of waiting, I don't want to be alone any more, I want to live my life, not dream of it, I want your heart and love, not only in words but in passion, I need our life to begin, I've never felt so alone, you shattered my heart, wear is my proof of you mending it_".

Silently Henry embraced her "_I will prove it, rest now my love, when you awake your dreams will be your reality, I will have my annulment, Katherine will be made to see reason, you shall be my betrothed before the night is through, Only you hold my heart, in the hopes of mending your own._"

And Swiftly Making a silent vow unto himself, he stormed his castle in his desperate search for his only true obstacle, Katherine, The Almightily Queen of England.

"_I promise my darling we shall have our destiny, even if I have to tare my kingdom apart to make you smile"_


	25. Chapter 25: Anne's True Self

**Chapter 25: Anne's True Self**

The shaded flutter of the velvet covered curtains whispered in the darkness of the night, As Anne's eyes pieced the roaring of the flames, the beautifully scripted letter dangled in her tender grasp, Both George and Jane had safely arrived at Heaver and would soon implement their plan to conceive a child and forfeit the kings now stifled lust.

But even with this heartfelt sentiment of confidence, Anne still tasted fear, It had been over a fortnight since her bitter confrontation with Henry, a month since her mother's silent demise and yet even now time felt like an endless eternity within her desperate disappointment.

Henry had not only summoned Katherine but hunted for her, yet the only person that held knowledge of her current location was Anne's own beloved father.

Thomas Boleyn, had been appointed the task of informing his Majesty, that during the commotion of Lady Boleyn's sudden and unexpected demise, Katherine had sort sanctuary with her beloved child and according to her Majesties instructions, He was to inform Anne and Henry that she would rejoin them within the fortnight, accompanied by The Princess Mary and that after her return she requested and Audience with The Lady Anne, A meeting Lord Boleyn greatly encouraged.

Not only had the brazen behaviour infuriated Henry to the point of contemplating a full scale progress to Ludlow, but also the complete abandonment of Katherine herself and it was only thanks to the kind and courageous words of both Thomas Boleyn and Charles Brandon that Henry did not Implement his outrageous plans.

Startled Henry had confronted Thomas and unleashed the full fury of his temper and this is how Anne now found herself staring into the heat of the flames, for her pride had blazed in defence of her father for it was not a Boleyn's fault that a King could not keep track of his Queen.

"She is your WIFE your Grace, did you not think she had a mind of her own" Anne's tongue had lashed from behind her delicate lips, Henry's insinuation of a Boleyn betrayal chaffing at her already exhausted mind "has my family not suffered enough, and yet you would still push more hardship on an already broken man, who has only sort to help you discover YOUR QUEEN'S location"

Shocked Henry had stared "How dare you defy my reason" his loud booming voice echoed off the stone walls "I Dare because I can, you are my betrothed yet you treat my father with such contempt, did you not promise my dreams a reality, my hopes a peach, my heart healed"

Anne's ragged breaths, fluttering beneath her beating chest, slowly she rose, her rose pink skirt dancing beneath her feet "Death does many things to a woman's mind, perhaps she thought life to short to pander to the will of kings"

Deep down Anne knew she had pushed to far but these startling events had released many hidden emotions, not only including found sense of pride and shock in Katharine's actions alone, she needed to know if Henry truly loved her or if it was all a courtly game, she had demanded for him to see her, she was NO KATHERINE, SHE WAS ANNE and she would not hold her tongue.

Quietly Henry rose to face his beloved, strength in his demanding stride "You WILL be silent and keep your forked tongue behind your teeth, you will do as you are bid, learn well Anne, Bow to the will of your King as she had done before you"

Slowly Thomas had stared, desperate now to drag his daughter from the kings presence, before she all but spilled her soul before the seething king, silently he placed his figure before his sovereign "it has been a trying time your grace, but by the will of God, the Queen choose to impart her choice upon me, she wished both you and my daughter well, only concern for her child, in these trying times could drag her away"

Quickly Henry turned "What concern is Mary of Katherine's, she cared not for the children punished for her own unholy sins"

"Perhaps the Queen has seen the errors of her life and has chosen to see her daughter one last time as Queen, In any case she will have returned before the week is out and all shall be restored" Thomas soothing notions slowly cooled the heated debate.

But Anne could not be silent "As you are Bid, Learn Well, She has done before you" the resounding words echoing through her shaken mind.

"The Betrothal is OFF, I will leave for FRANCE within the week, If you plan to stop me send me to the Tower, I am NOT KATHERINE, I have a will of my own, I would not bow and scrape to the man I love, I would be his partner, not he my dictator, If you had ever truly loved me you would have known me, seen me, I want not of a Man that sees only flesh, I could have forgiven your summons of my sister into your bed but your truth has all but killed my beating heart".

Silence echoed throughout the chamber as both men stared in shock and horror, but with only one quick enough to react as fear coursed through his veins.

Fiercely Henry latched his hand upon her arm and dragged her close, his voice no more than a fearsome whisper "NEVER say such folly again, YOU ARE MINE, my subject, my servant and my betrothed, you will go to your chambers and wait, you will not leave until you are SUMMONED and when this has been resolved, you shall become my Queen as YOU have promised"

Silently Henry had shoved her away, summoning his guard to escort her to her waiting chambers, but before she when to willingly to her destination she turned only once, her eyes void of passion and love "Your Majesty"

Two uncaring words form subject to sovereign that sent a wave of nauseous fear reeling through Henry's physical form.

Softly Thomas sighed, Anne had hardened her heart, one could only take so much emotional pain before, devastations sealed it shut and for once Thomas wished it was Mary that had captured the Kings soul, Mary so easily loved, moved on so easily, she played by the rules but Anne rarely loved and when she did she loved fiercely and forever, he truly feared this action may have pushed the King from Anne's tender affection and bleeding heart for all eternity.

Fear now cascaded throughout Henry's very soul, she had not looked back, he had known his temper was fierce, his accusations of Thomas Boleyn's betrayal faulty, but his guilt at not delivering his vow unto his beloved tormented his mind, the sorrow he detected in her eyes, in her very soul, ate at his beating heart and he desperately needed another to blame, Katherine in her defiance was to far away to grasp and so he had attempted to torture the messenger.

In his anger he had thought of only his pride, Never did he contemplated Anne's own reaction to the condemnation of her father and for that matter he had not contemplated her opinionated mind or temper,

While Anne was a woman of the world, she was still a woman, controlled by emotion and feminine delicacies, now he considered perhaps he should not have pushed at the sorrow filled mind of an emotionally effected woman, indeed Thomas Boleyn was right, It had been a trying time and Anne had indeed suffered much this passing month, and to add to her emotionally filled burden he had downgraded her opinionated and passionate mind within his blatant downgrading of feminine social status, Anne did not need the pressure of his disappointment and Anger, was it not he who had failed in the delivery of his vow.

Quietly he turned to his beloveds father and within his future father-in-laws own reaction, Henry perceived the inevitable and his heart began to quicken at an ever erratic pace, He had lost Anne.

With devastating fear he turned to run, but to quickly his own emotional pride ceased his movements, HE WAS THE KING and King's DID NOT beg forgiveness, she should learn her place, this folly of emotional distress was not of his making, Katherine had caused this disaster with her meddling and independent mind and indeed he now seethed SHE WOULD PAY.

Softly Thomas Boleyn spoke "With your permission Your Grace, I will see to the arrangements of her confinement" Silently he coughed, quickly contemplating the radical situation that fate had now cast them into, Anne would seethe in her anger and sorrow, her pain paramount, she would not willingly return to the King's good graces, not when her great pride had been wounded so considerably, her mind would now torment her with the visions of her own happy past, swiftly causing her to wonder if her love had ever been of a true making, her trust a considerable mountain to regain, he could not help but fear that all the efforts of the world could not sway her pain if the King did not begin to change his very being.

Silently Thomas Prayed, beyond hope he wished, for if Anne's future self did not intervene, then all hope for the Tudor dynasty, could be greatly lost, slowly he thought, the King must be warned of Anne's determination and temper, but how to convince the King he needed to act "Forgive my impertinence My King, but she will not surrender quietly, perhaps she is not the delicate flower you have assumed, but a burning star beneath the heavens that only few could dare to dream, she is not the lovely English Flower, My Anne is Passionate, Fierce, Proud and Loyal to all those that claim her heart, but most of all she is as unforgiving as the restless sea when wounded"

Silently the Images of his beloved Daughters future Ghost appeared before his minds eye, a singular smirk quickly glittering across her tender face as her eyes shined with passion and quietly he knew he had pushed the right buttons.

Shocked Henry turned, but Thomas only bowed as he silently retreated, wondered if he himself had forever changed fates great design and knowing that now a desperate letter was quite in need of sending.

Slowly the crowds parted way, rumours of the King's great anger at her defiance and courage swarmed the crowded mass, even as she swept gracefully through the sea of courtiers and gentry alike Katherine walked with her head held high, her pride in tacked and her dignity restored, her destination swiftly prearranged, her ally revealing all.

The long stone corridor danced on forever before her and deep within she struggled to breath, she desperately reflected on the knowledge that had been imparted upon her, the kings great anger, his raged filled plots and plans for her abandonment and his misplaced rage had all swiftly changed the course of her well laid plains, now alterations would need to be made, her admittance into the luxurious champers of Anne Boleyn, her bitter rival had swiftly been denied, for no one was aloud to enter, save the King who had given up in desperation.

According to accomplices letter Lady Anne was under house arrest and would see or speak to no one, she even refused to acknowledge the King, only occasionally replying to his temper tantrums with demands of release from both the room and England itself.

Silently Katherine approached the sentential that stood guard outside her husbands apartments and although she quickly denied her royal announcement, the full force of their current glares quickly indicated the level of address she would expect to receive when she finally confronted her husbands deathly stares.

Swiftly Katherine entered the royal apartments, but even she who had seen Henry at his worst was not prepared for the over whelming sent of Ale that fumigated throughout the apartment.

Slowly she searched within the surrounding rooms for the elusive King of England, who had essentially barricaded himself away from the world, in a stupid attempt to hide from Anne's apparent hatred "Henry, Husband" her words all but falling on deaf ears.

Stumbling she almost fell, there he lay a mass of flesh, shrivelled among the shredded letters, slowly she bent to grasp the crumbled up masses of paper "My Sweet Anne, I demand you Speak to me at once, I AM YOUR KING, I command your respect, speak to me my sweet heart and all will be forgiven"

The words were written in bold blotted writing smeared along the white scroll, softly Katherine sighed, Henry would never understand the workings of the feminine mind, Anne would only what respect and most likely an apology, but Henry could never grasp the simple effect of heart felt remorse.

Suddenly she turned, the guards stood peering into the darkened room "Fetch the physician and his attendants at once" her voice quickly striking fear into the viewers beating heart.

With great pride she bent, concentration in her very movement "Henry, Wake up, rouse yourself from your drunken stupor, have you no dignity you are the KING"

With patience she watched as his eyes adjusted to the ever present gloom, his gaze falling upon her feminism figure, her hair falling in waves around her heart shaped face, and silently her heart skipped a beat, instant recognition shone from within his eyes as they finally focused on her tender form.

"Katherine" the words filled with such malice she instantly felt her blood run cold as his eyes filled with loathing and in bitter anger he began to rise.


	26. Chapter 26: Courage, Conviction and Stre

**Chapter 26: Courage, Conviction and Strength**

Henry's mood was foul, his anger a seething rage bound tightly behind the mask of his blackened fury, "Katherine" the deathly solitary word of loathsome hate slipped from between his snarling lips.

Here she stood, the utter blame for his hateful misery, she the devil dealing Spaniard that bound him to the falseness of the emperor and Spain.

If not for her bitter lies and ruthless ambition to be his beloved Queen, Anne would have been his, the wife of his desperate delusions and dreams, surly by now he thought they would have born sons, strong healthy princes that the realm would be proud to call there own, If not for Katherine's meddling He would not have felt the denial of sexual gratification and would this very moment be within the warmth of Sweet Anne's bed.

It was not his fault he mused that Jane had been temptation, his guard had been weakened by the constant bombardment of Anne's infinite sexuality, and Katherine was the cause of this unholy waiting period of love, If not for her constant denial and sacrilegious lies, he would never have been cursed into this barrenness.

"Henry, I have come to speak with your Grace, I ask only for your mercy and kindness, I beseech your majesty to allow my departure from our most loved marriage and union with dignity, for I am a stranger born out of your dominion and I am utterly alone in this world save for the tenderness of our beloved daughter, for I am but a woman and am all but reliant on my beloved husband for his protection and care and in all respects of duty and devotions I have attempted to conform to your graces will and to always be a good, kind and loving wife unto you, however in this charge I have failed my greatest duty towards my lord and husband, I have not produced a son and heir for your majesties great realm and although I dare to believe in my heart of hearts that our sweet Mary could rule our kingdom as well and proficiently as any man, I know this is not your Majesties design and will and thus I will gracefully bow to the whims of my most right high and mighty Lord and Sovereign."

Shocked Henry stared, the infinite silence echoing "Katherine" the words now more a desperate plea of pity and sorrow.

"No Husband, I must speak my mind freely unto you now, for if I listen to the tender words or kind affections of your majasties lips I will surly surrender to the whims of my heart and my fate and fortunes will suffer more"

Long ago she had decided that if she were to leave her marriage, it would be upon her terms alone, Henry may have been King, but she had known him since his existence as Duke of York, the forgotten second son that remained in the constant shadow of his elder brother, the little boy who sort her affections and the young man who had dreamed to possess the beautiful Spanish princess that belonged to his brother by right.

"I have come here with determination, conviction and strength, our marriage was made in love and truth, not petty endeavors of spiteful anger and desperate actions, let me have justice, let me have pride, I have been your true and beloved Queen for many and sundry years and by me you have had many children all of whom I have born within a true and rightful marriage, but alas this will not be the memory that retains our love but destroys it, for it has pleased god to take our beloved children away, just as it has pleased him to know of my undying love for your highest Grace" Slowly she breathed the sorrow filled words poring from her tender lips as her eyes began to water, silently she remembered her beloved children, sweet little Henry, her prince, Katherine her darling girl who had only breathed the air for mere days and her many other beloved angels that now waited for her within the gates of saint peter.

"Henry I know of your determination of marry Lady Boleyn, I have perceived the depths and lengths with which you are prepared to go for not only the possession of her body but her mind and heart, I know of your conviction and will, she has denied you and your passion has swiftly been aroused, you will not be deterred, I ask only that I be allowed to withdraw from our union with my tender pride intact, Have I not been a good wife in every other regard, our marriage was made in good faith and I am loathed to release you from it, for the love I bare you, however the love I bare our daughter burns brightly too and so while I may no longer possess your love, I will always possess hers."

Silently gathering out of his dawning mind Henry finally began to speak "Katherine, It was never my intent to harm your tender heart, you have been a good and gentle wife unto me for many years and I am loathed to lose you love, but God will not grant us legal heirs and while Mary dearly holds my heart, the nobles of this realm would rip her tender spirit asunder and as for your withdrawal you speak of courage and conviction but have asked nothing of me I can give, our marriage must be undone as it was never legal within the eyes of Gods holy laws, but you have my word you will be treated with the utmost care and respect and our daughter will always be the beloved daughter of a King, Always the Pearl of my world".

Shocked Anger began to seethe within the pit of Katherine's beating heart "Nothing I can give, Henry you waist a bitter lie, Our marriage was made in good faith and I warn you here and now I will never surrender, never leave willingly leave and will bring with me to might of Spain, if you do not adhere to my demands, they are but simple, I wish to be recognized as a former Queen of this Country, second only to your children and future Queen, Our marriage will be declared Valid before the Pope and a new dispensation will be created to ensure its safety, after which I will willingly surrender my place as wife and Queen, this will only ensure Mary remains legitimate in the eyes of God and lastly I would demand a place among your gentry to ensure my independence from your majesties malice, I will not go quietly into the night my love, If things go asunder with the realm and Spain I shall not be punished for Charles's disregard"

Silently the Air descended and the darkness stretched forth "I assure you Henry my compliance will suit you well as I have said I have a plan, the protection of the Holy Roman Emperor and the Support of your Beloved and her family".

Startled Henry rose "Anne is aware of your plans, she has agreed, you have spoken to her"

The desperation in his voice quickly showed Katherine a sudden weakness "Yes Henry, I have her support, she in fact approached me, the idea of my independence and Mary's legitimacy were all of her making and if you wish to please her you would comply with her idea, so as to marry her quickly, all I ask Henry is supported by the Boleyn's and your beloved Anne, for she only wishes peace for your kingdom, please Henry do as requested, it may yet bring a smile to your beloveds face"

Silently her heart broke, to speak so casually of being replaced, but she had seen her future and the destruction of Mary and the realm, at least if she were still around then the country would not fall into catastrophe.

Slowly plans began to form within the kings desperate mind, Katherine's plans could be quickly put into deliberate effect, Anne would be pleased her maneuvering her come to fruition and if such a plan had come from the capability of her mind he did not doubt she would be a beloved consort.

"One year Henry is all I ask to plan these endeavors, one year and another request written in the presence of all participating parties" this Katherine thought was her golden thorn, she could not bare the heirs to England but she could ensure her duty was done "Mary will marry a Spanish Prince and so will your first born son"

Startled Henry's rage began to form, but all too soon Katherine spoke once more "I care not whom your other children belong unto in holy matrimony, but I made a vow unto my God, my Duty can not fail, these are my demands my king, to God and country there are only two ideologies I will not surrender, my faith and my duty, Henry all I ask is that you comply and you will have your will and wife, I will willingly surrender my place as soon as the popes new dispensation, my peerage and the written agreement of matrimony is placed upon my desk is laid upon my desk, all in all My love I believe with these simple facts in place I shall surrender your heart unto a worthy woman quiet willingly"

Smiling she bowed "I am off to converse with your beloved Lady Anne, as I know her happiness at this future endeavor, just this my darling within the year you will possess your beloved, gain a new member of your Nobel realm and have a legitimate princess still in the negotiations fields of marriage with Spain, both your duty to wife, child and country will be complete "

And with that slight smirk and determined stride Katherine went in search of her newest Boleyn Ally.


	27. Chapter 27: A Faithless Course

**Chapter27: A Faithless Course**

Silently her heart flickered in her deep obsidian eyes, her fragile mind descending into complete and utter turmoil "_You have surrendered, been defeated in the depths of hearts despair, I do not understand, what secrete does your heart acknowledge that mine does not possess_" Anne's stuttering and ragged breaths quickly summoned Katherine's empathy

"_I have come to defer to your truthful plan, you spoke to me of Henry's true purpose, his bitter hatred and his lingering lust, I have recognized your rightness and have perceived your certainty, Mary would have been but a victim in a bitter war of power, I would have withered and diminished in the presence of such unbound hatred and you would have struggled to maintain a love that lingers only in the presence of possession_".

Katherine's gentle words caressed Anne's wounded soul "_You tell me I have a year until I am to be wed, but in truth you are telling me I have but one year until I am bound to a desperate fate that my soul could not withstand_" Slowly she rose her black midnight hair hung loose and free down her slender back and her fingers tangled in the silky mass.

Anne's eyes desperately searched the darkened room "_I must escape, my soul is wounded and the depths of my despair already consume the breath of my life, I am sorry Katherine but I cannot agree to our long forgotten plan, he is not the man I believed him to be, he does not love me, but the conquest of my soul, I would be but a ghost, left to haunt the walls of this beautiful prison, until the husk of my mortal being dwindled and failed into the darkness of his soul_"

Shocked Katherine stared "_You do not wish to be his Queen? On Gods great earth what has possessed this changing course and sent it asunder, for if not we are all but doomed_"

"_I cannot, can't you see, I would fade and die, HE DOES NOT LOVE ME, I doubt he ever did, and I do not have the might of Spain to hold his heart to me, I WOULD DIE and he would replace me with another, and then my soul would be consumed with hatred, I wish never to become so cold, can you not see Katherine, I would be bound in matrimony to a man who would wish me to be you"_

"_**Bow to the will of your King as she had done before you**__" _The Quick and Haunting words Echoed throughout her fraying mind and swiftly as if to protect her beating heart anger quickly consumed her "_HE WANTS ME TO BE YOU, do you not understand, If you were fertile, I would be but a mere whim, another jewel in his glistening crown, he does not love me, and I can never be you"_ The despair in her voice was paramount "_I can never be you_".

Quietly Katherine approached the fallen woman, Anne's confidence had always been her allure, her eyes once bold and beautiful, now shone dim with despair "_Anne_" the words falling short in the depression of the confined room, the stark stone walls forever creeping closer, and the warmth quickly seeping away only added to the truth of Anne's desperate words.

"_You speak the truth my soul, he does not love you, you did not captivate him as you did once before, his soul and mind wonder to more skilful hunts, do you not see, you were once so far from his grasp, a virgin maid, always so far out of his reach, but once he possessed your heart, he only longed for your body, Bow to the will of your King as she had done before you, so very Henry, but perhaps we can make him bow to the will of his love"_

Shocked Anne and Katherine turned, the voice so full of anger whispered from the depths of the shadows "_All has not gone as planned I see, but then again Henry has never been predictable, you have played your part well Katherine, but you are only safe for the moment, this decision of my soul will shatter everything, He will destroy you all, he will take you all by force and you shall wither and die hidden deep with the confines of the Tower and their the law will not ever protect or aid you, he will bitterly takes what should have been his and in the dark of the Tower you shall linger, and he will marry his precious blonde, prying her hand from her husband's cold dead corps_"

Slowly Anne's future fate emerged from the shadows "_This is a provenance I cannot allow, this is destiny's intervention, for the sake of future blood, we three must come to a new arrangement"_

Startled Anne stared "_Who are you, what do you want and why do you haunt my presence with words of torment, you are the one who taunts my dreams, visions of a future I would wish upon no soul, you are the me I fear, cold and calculating, you bare love for no one, you care for nothing but hatred I WILL NOT WITHER AND DIE AS YOU DID, DO YOU HEAR ME, I WILL NOT FADE INTO THE BLACKNESS, I AM A BOLEYN AND I WILL RISE ABOVE HIS HATRED AND FIND MY FREEDOM WHILE I STILL POSSESS THE ABILTY"_

Swiftly Katherine whipped around "_What do you mean she withered and Died, she was beheaded, she did not fade into blackness but was hurtled into damnation with the swift swing of a blade, It was I who diminished and withered, I who hurt and died slow, you know nothing of which you speak, you have not seen or lived it"_

With great composure Anne Stood "_It is not I who know nothing, my dreams and this cursed future self-have hunted me since my mother's demise, in my waking moments I see her life, the pain hidden within the depths of the flames, at night I see her anger, her bitterness and pain, She is the reason I choose a new fate, if I were to follow her path I would have died well before my husband banished me from sight, I CAN NOT BE YOU, I cannot watch him with another, each act would tear out my soul, the love I bore him would be so great, it would break my heart to see him loving others"._

Silently Katherine stared "_I sore only your anger, you did not reveal to me your pain"_

"_You would not have understood it, in your mind and in my own the fate I lived deserved the pain I received, the woman I was forced to become no longer possessed a thriving soul, it had long ago been torn from its place within my body, slipping free as my beating heart broke in two, and changed my very being forever" _Anne's tranquil words revealed no hint of the pain she must have suffered, in her own mind, the woman she had become, deserved the pain that was inflicted, she had reaped what she had sowed.

Softly Katherine stirred "_Your Soul no longer wishes to follow the royal path, to her mind Henry no longer loves her, and this news will not go over well with the King"_

"_She speaks the truth, in some ways; Henry knows he possesses her heart, so he has given up his pursuit of it and now only waits for her body to satisfy his lust, this we must change, she cannot flee, or all will suffer for it, my children would cease to exist, and this is a fate that cannot be, but I have come with a plan for our redemption and her revenge, she must be cold once more, he must be shown the woman he once dreamed to possess, he must helped to become the man he once was and this process has already begun, he dreams of her daily but his anger is paramount, together we will win, united we will triumph, and through the darkness we will prevail, Henry will be given his second chance at true love and fate will roll the dice, but you must be warned my soul, another fate cannot be undone, no destined soul can be unwritten and there will be many challenges and heart breaks to face before the world can once more be golden, all we need know is if we are up to the challenge" ._

Startled Anne stared at her future self "_I cannot lie, my heart still beats for the man, but I cannot love the monster he has become, give me your word I will not suffer your fate and that we will revive the man who holds my heart, you must promise we can defeat threads of destiny or I swear I will forge my own in a bitter attempt to escape"_

Smiling Katherine nodded, "_I give you my word Anne, I will never surrender to the fate I have seen, I will fight to my last breath and together we shall face the monster the England has become"_

"_Agreed"_ the quickly forming words sealing a bargain and with a sudden smirk Anne's Ghost was gone.

Shocked Katherine laughed "_She has a habit of doing that or so I've noticed, Come Anne let me introduce you to the Princess Mary, your future daughter and we shall all forge a friendship in the face of adversity"._


	28. Chapter 28: Cold and True the Hands of F

**Chapter 28: Cold and True the Hands of Fate:**

Silently she glided, an unseen figure in a world of tormented despair, her smirk the only indication of her well hidden pleasure, it was almost surreal, watching her life lead a different course, her plans finally reaching fruition, but then again there was always despair, her life would no longer be of existence, her fate would all but be erased, she could not help herself, one last time she had forced herself to watch her true fate, command herself to see what her destiny would have beheld, what pain she would have suffered at the hands of an unseen monster.

Slowly she breathed, her hate renewed, he had signed her death warrant without a moment's hesitation, murdered the mother of his child, and portrayed her as a senseless harlot, all for the possession of a blonde floozy with more obedience then brains and a son who would not even live to reach his 16th birthday.

Again the questions haunted her mind, had their love meant nothing, had she been all but replaceable in his shallow life, what would her life have beheld if her precious children had lived to breath the free air and most of all did he truly believe her culpable of her accused crimes or had he been a willing participant in her untimely demise, much like her delusions of Elizabeth's hate she could never bring herself to discover the truth, if he had assisted in her murder, if he had known of her innocence, then deep down she knew she could never save her children or push her other self into the path of such a monster, she would seek vengeance and condemn redemption, she had to believe he had not known, that his desire to marry and father a son had not been his driving influence, she had to delusion herself to conclude he had not known, that his pride had been so servery wounded he could not bear to look upon the evidence, because if her conclusion was wrong, if he truly was capable of her condemnation then nothing would save her fate, and the future would be unstoppable.

Slowly she wandered the halls of white hall, her vast store of memories taking hold, the first time he had touched her hand, the moment of silence that encompassed her body and soul "_Perseverance you are my prisoner now_" the desperate words slipping silently into her heart and her own soft laughter whispering into her mind, the first jewels he had ever commissioned for her "_One ruby set in circlets of gold, the second a precious stone upon a bed of gold and pearl, a third small and large drops of pearl with gold and purple and the detail of a lion's head and lastly feathers of silver gold and amber, jewels fit for a Queen_" of course she had returned them to him, silently she laughed now, back then she had considered them payments for his pleasure, something she knew she could never accept, but still she had sent them back with flare, she had intentionally chosen Lady Clifford to inspire his hopes and silently bring them crashing down, Instinctively she knew even then his love of the pursuit.

Looking back know she could clearly see her folly, she believed him in want of a mistress, a nightly companion who would inspire his loins but never think to touch his heart, had she known of his true intentions, a companion of the mind as well as the body, someone to entertain and amuse him, perhaps she would have played her hand differently, been kinder to the Lady Mary, attempted to insure she remained legitimate as her other self was doing now, but she had not thought him capable of abandoning Katherine, not back then, not at first.

Even as his gifts had become more extravagant and his letters more personalized she had not expected anything more than courtly affection, the pink pearl crucifix he had commissioned for her had perhaps been her first accepted gift, his letter pleading for a place within her" _heart and grounded affection_" had softened her resolve to remain aloof, she smiled now at the tender memory of George's reaction and his blasphemous statement of "_Oh Holy Jesus"_.

She had almost surrendered, become his mistress and bore him bastards, only when she lay beneath him, a willing supplicant did he offer her his hand, silently she wondered what had possessed him to restrain himself, to offer her a life of wealth and royalty, a life as his wife and Queen "_No, I shall honour you maiden head until we are married, no less could I do for love_".

Slowly she laughed now,_ LOVE_, his eyes had been so full of passion, she could not bear to disappoint him, that night she had made her ill-fated promise "_When we are married I will deliver you a son_" words that all but condemned her, she had not been able to bear her beloved boy, her prince and her husband's price for survival.

Softly she paced the halls darkened now lit with only candle light, if only then she had seen her unfortunate fate, perhaps she could have avoided it, plead barrenness and offered Henry a quick resolution, but it was all too late now, destiny had run its course and her marriage had become a bitter battle zone with insults, injury and insanity cast left, right and centre, all she could do now was move forward in death, left to haunt the world of the living, destined to forever linger in pain.

Perhaps she could have moved on as George had done, but she could not bear to leave behind her beloved daughter and although she hated to admit it, she could not bear to leave Henry to his fate, he had loved her once, and it had been true, he may not have been led astray, he had made his own choices, but still she had to believed what he said, believe she saw the truth of his pain, the truth she had confronted him with before his death, his words still haunted her, they had discussed Elizabeth, and she had admitted to him her greatest sin '_She was the only pure thing in my life, and in my life I neglected her, since she was only a girl and I wanted so much to give you a son_", her true regret was the disappointment she had suffered over her daughters sex, Elizabeth was perfect, and she desperately wished she could have been given more time with her beloved child, she would have willingly kissed Jane Seymour's feet and bowed humble and low before her, if only to have one more day in her child's company.

His words had hurt "_I wish that I could love her more, but from time to time she reminds me of you and what you did to me_", he had believed them, all that time he still believed them and he had condemned their daughter for his pain, desperately she had tried to convince him of her innocence but in the end what would it have changed, she was dead but even still she could not retreat without the truth of her life being told "_I did nothing to you, I was innocent, all the accusations against me where false, I thought you knew_".

Silently she wondered if this had been a defining moment in her death, a point where her anger had begun to subside and her determination had encased her soul, after that it was the last time she had seen George, seen anyone from her past life, she had surrendered her place in the heavens, given up her place of peace, determined to fix, what many claimed to be unfixable, George had begged her, told her that her child's fate was glorious, but power has no comparison to love, and Elizabeth deserved both, she hadn't listened then and for her life she would not listen now.

There were so many issues left to be fixed, Jane would soon deliver the Boleyn heir, but the fates had determined that Edward Tudor could not be unwritten, how could she convince a woman so determined to stay faithful to abandon her principals and bare a bastard son, and yet this problem could not even compare to the mockery she had been summoned to witness, for weeks she had watched as her other destiny remained aloof and cold towards her intended, watched as Henry quietly accepted Anne's calm demeanour and obedience, but even still the cracks were beginning to show, soon his anger would not be contained, Henry was the King of England, a man used to having his own way in all things.

And Henry wanted Anne, all her fire and passion, all her wit and charm and yet he wanted her obedience, her submission and her constraint, deep within she knew Henry and she knew him well, she had watched him for years after her death, watched him grow impatient and bored with Jane, watched him degrade Anne of Cleaves and abandon her to the country side, but most of all she had seen his dominion over both her cousin and his last wife, Henry wanted a variety of things, he wanted a combination of his first three wives, he wanted Katherine's loyalty, Anne's passion and Jane's obedience.

But soon he would learn that not all things could be as he wished it, he did not control all those within his kingdom, he would soon learn that not even the King of England controlled the dead, and with a slight smirk she drifted behind her other self, her thoughts raced, Henry would soon learn he did not control the future and soon she would be sure he would come to understand what his corrupt power had brought, Six Wives, Three Children and a Kingdom left in utter chaos.

Quietly she knew she could not confront him in reality, within his current state Henry would jump to the ultimate conclusion that he should marry and bed Jane and produce his son, No, while one could lead a horse to water, they could not make it drink.

Henry would be shown in more refined ways, perhaps it was time for Anne to conspired, perhaps another would need to be summoned to show Henry his new path, a boy born to be a King, a Man that had known Henry far longer than any other, a different kind of Tudor.

For after all who knows the true beatings of a man's heart better than his own brother and rival.


	29. Chapter 29: How deep the wounds of time:

**Chapter 29: How deep the wounds of time:**

Darkness, endless seeping blackness, he struggled desperate to move, to breath, his frozen gaze imprisoned upon her mournful figure, silently he screamed, his only thoughts of her rescue, of her escape, trapped within the silent twists of his mind he pleaded, he would give up any possession within his grasp to free her, no price was too high, no emerald or jewel to precious, she was his and he would save her if only god would free him from this unescapable prison of stillness.

Her hair was bound, held high to clear way for the swordsman's blade, her face cold and pale, only her rouge giving her features colour, but it was her eyes that held him bound as they always had, endless, depthless and binding, eyes holding clear silent pain.

Silently he struggled, desperate to reach her side, desperate to save the one woman he dare not breath without, this was his Anne, the fighter, brave and courageous to the bitter end, she would not go silently into the night, his Anne would leave her mark upon the world and damn the consequences, she was timeless and perfect, a Queen the world would remember until the ending of time, deep down he knew it, when the world of men came crashing down, Anne would be there held in the memories of the endless past, she was simply unforgettable and with this desperate thought he desperately began to strive for freedom, he knew he could not let her story end in blood and distain, Anne deserved glory and timeless honour.

Slowly he watched as her as she mounted the looming stairs, her velvet coat sitting delicately upon her tender shoulders as she quickly inhaled and stepped forward to face death and the a bitterness or the blood crazed crowd.

Quickly she turned true and utter fear beheld deep beneath her depthless eyes, her final words were important, even from his imprisonment he could tell with utter certainty she had ensured her final actions would not be tarnished by her dishonoured end "Master Kingston, I pray you not to give the signal for my death, until I have spoken what I have a mind to speak".

Startled by his sudden profound hearing, he quickly endeavoured to free himself, he could not bear her death, could not watch this sinful end for his beloved, but even as he strained against the invisible forces that held him bound his heart began to weep with sorrow, her timeless voice seeping into his soul and branding her words upon his heart "Good Christian people, I have come here to die according to the law and thus yield myself to the will of the King, my lord".

Shocked he stopped "The King? Her Lord?" she could not mean Him, he would never sentence her to such a fate, he could not harm one hair upon her head, let alone sever her beautiful neck from her tantalizing body.

Slowly he looked upon her face and silently tried to call her name, but his voice was drowned out by the answering crowd "Long Live the King, Long Live the King".

But even they, the blood thirsty people began to silence, as her delicate voice resounded throughout the tower green "And if in my life I ever did offend the King's grace then surely with my death I do now atone"

"No" he screamed "With you death you do not atone, you have no need of my forgiveness, your death will be my curse, the beginning of my bane, you are my heart, you have my soul, WITH YOUR DEATH YOU CAN NOT ATONE".

Struggling he screamed "I AM HENRY, YOUR KING, YOUR LORD, I COMMAND YOU TO STOP THIS FARCE OF JUSTICE, MY BELOVED HAS NO NEED TO ATONE" but they did not hear him, even Brandon his one true friend remained silent as his Queen was sentenced to death.

Noiselessly he pushed himself to exertion, even when he knew they could not hear him, that the words failed to pass his lips he still struggled for freedom, his words and actions silently drowned out by Anne's last and final act "I pray, and beseech you all to pray for the life of the King, my sovereign lord and yours, who is one of the best Princes of the face of the earth, who has always treated me so well, where for I submit to death with a good will, humbly asking pardon of all the world"

Only then did he quietly cease his struggles and stare at her dumbfounded, even he could not deny he had been cruel, her coldness and appropriate behaviour had been a sever lesson in his own approach, It may not have taught him much, but it had shown him Anne's fire and passion, something he had desperately missed now that it was gone, he missed the woman that had loved him, the woman that had challenged him, he missed his Anne, but even he could not imagine this woman being his Sweet heart, she was a fallen shadow of her beauty, a fallen star of Anne's glorious fame, and only he could imagine what isolation she must have suffered, but still to compliment him for her demise, he must have been a monster to make her fear more than death.

And if Brandon's presence was any indicator, her death was by his blessing and once more he began his futile screams, but only one word managed to pass his lips "ANNE".

Her eventual sentence was what broke his final seal "If anyone should take up my case, I ask them only to judge it kindly", and with that her words spurred him into action, he would take up her case, he would always judge her kindly, she was his and he should have realized Anne could never be anyone but Anne, her fire was burning, her light immeasurable and she was well worth the courage and the patience.

It was only then he realized he possessed the capability to move, the will to strive forward and with his first running leap he heard the laughter "Well brother, I did not realized you could be bound by your own selfish pride, but it seems you have taken the first step to realizing you are but a man and not a god, you always did assume yourself the divinely chosen"

Swiftly Henry whirled, Anne was gone, the tower green left empty and bear, the darkness swirling in waves and hallows except for the shining presence of another "Arthur, how? But you are dead"

"Death is only the beginning little brother; it is merely the next step on the road to enlightenment and that whole endless religious story".

Softly he laughed "in truth let's just stay a mutual friend of our wife summoned me for a favour and that I would do almost anything to help my beloved".

Startled Henry stared, Arthur had not aged a day, the Golden prince, the one true son, Katherine's first husband, a man, a boy, a brother, one who was long gone from this world and was standing before him, tall and endlessly proud

"This has all been a horrible dream, a curse, a bane my mind has concocted to punish me for my callous nature is it not?"

Slowly Arthur turned "Almost, more a self-revelation, a true test of character, you see I could not approach you before, could not show you the error of your way, not until you were open to the possibility, you were wrong".

Quickly Henry began to speak "A King is never wrong".

It was only Arthur's quick reply that silence the proud, disdainful boy before him "But a Man can be".

Arthur's words quietly hit there mark as Henry stared in silence "What are you?"

Slowly a taunting smile began to spread "I am a ghost"

"A ghost of haunted pasts, I clung to my sorrow, my regret and lost all hope, I haunted these halls, watched you live my destined life and then I found another, a beautiful woman, one of anger and pain, she helped me channel my sorrow into purpose, she helped me, I became a Ghost of Redemption, as she is one…."

Softly he sighed "We all see the one mistake that is changeable, the one decision that can forge a new fate but unlike the Ghosts formed in anger and pain, I was reborn in sorrow and regret, I must wait until I have an opening."

Sadly Arthur smiled "You see each soul of redemption is bound by their emotion, they connect through the world to their links by times of great feeling, but each can only connect through their own emotion, I am a ghost bound of sorrow, I can only change small fates, fates that are bound by sorrow, I can comfort my wife unseen, but since she has caused no one great sorrow I cannot change her fate, Anne however is a ghost of Anger, you have caused many anger herself included, her power is derived from her links anger, and such pain is a powerful link to the physical world, Anne was the first to change the fates, but she is suffering for it, she must relive her pain and erase her own past. Not many are willing to erase themselves for others, but she is, this is what we are, we are the souls of the past, the ghosts of redemption and the warriors of fate"

Henry slowly stared "What do you mean Anne is a Ghost, how is she like you, she is alive, she is my love, this dream it cannot be real, I believe I may have drank too much Ale this night and my mind has run away with its self, please brother tell me I am dreaming, please tell me that what I have foreseen is not fates course"

Quietly Arthur sighed, "It is simple Henry, Anne is a Ghost, because headless women do not live to draw breath"

And with that Henry Screamed. 


	30. Chapter 30: No Fate But What We Make It

**Chapter 30: No Fate But What We Make It**

The velvet red of cloth clung tightly to his heated frame as silently his slender fingers reached out for coal black ebony, soft and scented, his mind pleaded desperately for her to surrender her softness into his hard keeping.

Closer now his body ached for her silky skin, she was only meters from his firm grasp now, one swift movement and he would possess her naked flesh, slowly he inched closer her delicate hands caressing his shaded face.

Desperately he whispered as his hard body of steel inched closer to his desperate release, within seconds he could have her pinned beneath him, her voice all but screaming his names to the heavens.

She was within his grasp now in moments he could finally hold her as his watering mouth lingered just above her tender lips, slowly he lent down to capture he pouting softness, one kissed was all he whispered, one kiss and she would surrender and save him from this raging fire.

"Henry" the sound of his name upon her breath drove him to exhilaration, quickly he would capture her "henry wake up"

"Wake up" slowly the words sank in "wake up" silently the light began to filter in "Henry you pervert, your pillow is not your play thing, now wake up"

Slowly Henry turned, his pounding head against the softness of his velvet pillow, his eyes blurring from the blazing light, who would dare disturb his slumber, who would wake him from such intoxicating dreams, silently he screamed "this had better be war at my door step or so help me you shall lose your head".

Quickly laughter pursed through hidden lips "Henry, who has fainted at his own evil works wishes now to return to slumber and seduce his beheaded wife, call the town herald and wait till the Spaniards hear the English King is in to playing with dead things"

Shocked Henry woke "Beheaded Wife, His Evil Works, Dead things" silently the words reverberated around his skull, "Beheaded, Evil, Dead things, Beheaded, evil, dead things, Beheaded, Evil, Dead things" the continuous chant drowning out every sane thought and then slowly the silent laughing figure emerged from the shadows and Henry suddenly felt the blackness upon him, Arthur.

"No, no, no Harry fainting is not allowed, it takes time and patients to rouse you again, not to mention my endurance of your moaning sleeps, and that I will not endure again, by gods man find yourself a cold rain storm before you sleep, god only knows what your man servants must endure, the night mares they must suffer"

Silently Arthur approached the bed his right hand raised "I've always wanted to do this" he whispered as his firm hand impacted across Henry's face.

Suddenly shocked at the firm slap Henry sat bolt upright "How dare you hit your King, what form of trickery is this, what devil dares to impersonate my brother"

"Oh for god sakes Harry, would you rather I went with the cape and wings, honestly don't hide behind your petty delusions , we have already been through this, I am a ghost of redemption, here to help you redeem a future past, but you know all this, just as you know what you have seen, your wife's bloodless body beneath traitors ground and her cold withering headless corpse beneath the sun at noon because you had forgotten her casket, don't play coy I see it in your mind's eye, let us not go over last conversation, but on to present aspiration"

Quietly Henry stared, his mind a rattle with Arthur's truth, he had seen Anne beheaded body, his own horrid joy at her demise and Arthur's ironic joke before her death, a tender vision of Anne's first victory, Katherine had entered the great hall as Henry has bestowed his gift upon the his fair beloved and quietly whispered "I Love Your Neck".

All cruel delusions had come with a price as Anne's neck was severed from her body, her silent wordless scream echoing before his eyes, his words had echoed throughout his mind "I Love Your Neck".

"Why do you page me brother, what more heart break could you possibly bestow upon me"

Slowly Arthur smiled "Well with the way you have lead your life there could be many heart breaks and misfortunes left to reveal, but in truth my Lady of redemption wants you to suffer a little bit longer, and my morbid sense of humor wants to see you squirm"

Shocked Henry stared "What could, I have possibly done to your patroness to make her loath me so, what suffering did I inflict upon you to enjoy my pain, I had thought you were the Ghost of redemptions pain not anger"

"I am the ghost of redemptions pain, and you know nothing of what you have inflicted, I watched you destroy our family, rip everything I have ever dreamed of possessing apart all for your own wants, I watched Mary our beloved sister drown her woeful sorrows and succumb to her pain, I endured Margaret's isolation and destruction, watched another beloved sister die and then watched you revel in your gluttony and lust as your cast MY WIFE and your beloved pearl aside for your true love, then endured you kill the one woman who pushed you and made you a true power because your balls where bigger than your brains and while you discarded another precious child I prayed god would see his mistake and trade our places so I could finally have the only thing I've EVER wanted, something you never knew you had until it was gone, a soul mate, I had mine once, but fate took me to early to know her tender touch"

Horsley Arthur breathed "And as for my Lady of Redemption just who's head do you think you cut off, when one soul mate kills another darkness and pain have many holes to fill in ones heart".

Silently Henry Breathed his mind a void of chaos, Anne had sent Arthur and his guide had watched him destroy himself, scared Henry sighed, there was no escape from redemptions plan and Henry feared the lesson would be too high a price to pay.

"What do you and Anne intend to do with me, Arthur, are you to punish me for crimes not yet committed, what lesson do I have yet to learn".

Suddenly Arthur laughed "Do not look so grave Harry, I have not seen you so since Grandmother Beaufort denied you second helpings at our last Christmas Feast, and you are not to be punished but shown"

"So a lecture for future reference" Henry snorted.

"Not exactly" Arthur smirked " Since you left Anne to languish in the Tower for two days, so must you endure two days of thought, doubt, pain and lingering hope, You will be given 12 hrs. with each of your future wives and since Katherine has already been yours you shall begin with Anne, you will live your future life in each time for 12 hrs. and then emerge again with another of the Wives of Henry VIII, in doing this you shall watch yourself, a traveler of time, unable to stop your own reign of tyranny and i shall be your annoying voice of hope and dread, so dear brother let me show you how i have suffered in silence as you descended into hell, and prepare to exist within your own meat suit as an evil tyrant reigns supreme".

Humorously Henry laughed, he would be forced to watch as he himself destroyed his love, his life and his soul, at least he knew Katherine was safe from his tyranny, but could he truly watch himself murder the woman he loved, possess her polar opposite and destroy the lives of two unknown and innocent women, or would he go mad with hopeless despair.

"Harry, are you ready to meet the man history remembers, if so let me sing you a little tune"

Silently Henry grimaced as Arthurs solo began "Divorced, Beheaded and Died, Divorced Beheaded, Survived, I'm Henry the Eighth i had six sorry wives some might say I ruined their lives"

"Divorced, Beheaded and Died, Divorced, Beheaded, Survived" Henry stood in silence, perhaps he had lived by the old tale " Some things there are that can never come back, a person upon their destined track, the appointed hours we choose our fates and a cursed decisions we have come to hate"

Silently Henry wondered if his future self-regretted his past life, did he believe the old tale once his path was set before him it could not be altered, that he willingly choose his own fate and happily lived with the cursed choices of his life or did he pray for redemption and was this the answer to his dyeing prayer.

Sadly Henry's ponderings were interrupted with Arthur's song "Katherine of Aragon was one she failed to give me a son".

And that Henry thought is the opening line to our entire journey, quietly he wondered why Katherine had not journeyed back as redemption and saved herself and then if by magic Arthur answered "Katherine believes god has a plan for us all and that he guides us in all choices and fates, she would not alter his plan no matter the pain its course has caused her, but Anne, she believes in a simple saying, one she found in the very distant future, THERE IS NO FATE BUT WHAT WE MAKE IT"

And with that thought in mind Arthurs song began once more "Young Anne Boleyn she was two, a daughter the best she could do, So i said she flirted with some other men and off with a chop went dear Anne".


	31. Chapter 31: Trapped in A Tyrant, Off Wit

**Chapter 31: Trapped in A Tyrant, Off With A Chop Went Dear Anne.**

Dark morbid blackness, silent and enduring, the endless nightfall consumed him, before his diming eyes the world swirled eternal and ceaseless "_What dark hell have you condemned me to now Arthur, am I to languish here for eternity, am I to endure the endless blackness or is redemption set to leave me my reprieve_" Henry's Voice Echoed in the gloom as silent fear devoured him.

"_I have a need to talk with you MY KING before your redemption is complete, before I can thrust my past upon you_" Shocked Henry Swirled that voice haughty and erotic plagued his dreams, he would know that velvet tone until the last breath left his ailing body "_Anne_".

"_Do not fear MY HENRY; I have not come here to harm you, but to reveal a revolutionary choice_"

Shocked Henry turned, his eyes desperate to find her "_What Choice have you come to offer, what must I surrender to keep my world faithful and secure_"

Silently Anne Laughed "_when I first began this quest, I was determined to change our lives , shape a better future, so that the children of TRUE LOVE, our children would prosper, but after watching you, perceiving your reaction to only the slightest of change, always HENRY, always unpredictable, I no longer trust my own judgement or my choice_"

Slowly Henry stared, his eyes desperately seeking and then like a wave of light he saw her, just beyond his sight a moving slender figure, the gold of her silken dress shimmering in the darkened shadows and then her depthless eyes found him "_Only you can make this choice My King, to retain your life or to change your world, but before I can allow you this decision you must first know the facts, Arthur will show you our lives together, the pain, isolation and misery, but I wish to reveal to you the joy, we did not have much, but we shared a beautiful golden child, My Elizabeth_"

Astounded Henry Stood "_A Daughter, We have but one child, I traded one Daughter for ANOTHER" _Slowly Anger consumed him_ "YOU PROMISED ME A SON, YOU BETRAYED ME, YOU LIAR, YOU SHALL NERVER BE MY QUEEN_".

Enraged Anne seethed "_I GAVE YOU EVERYTHING, I LOVED YOU AS NO OTHER, I created a KING out of a BOY, I bore you four children and you let your trust in your SERVENTS rip them away and yet you dared blame me, I loved you and I love you still, but I cannot bare the sight of you, YOU ARE NO MAN HENRY YOU ARE BUT A SPOILT BRAT and if Arthur had lived the world would have been righted"._

Silently Henry rose _"You have my word madam, YOU SHALL NEVER BE MY QUEEN, but I will make you suffer like no other has ever known, you shall be my MISTRESS and all your female brats shall be BASTARDS"_

Pacified Anne Laughed "_If that is your choice then I shall have Arthur return you home at once, it seems you have made your decision, enjoy your reputation of tyranny_"

Swiftly Anne turned, her heart slowly filling with blackness, how could she have thought it possible to condemn her past self to his cruelty, silently her figure began to dissipate, her anger consuming her once more.

Rapidly Arthur appeared before her "_Anne Wait, please don't go, he must know the truth, we must finish what we have started, please Anne for Elizabeth and the other babes that were so cruelly ripped from existence, if you leave now you condemn them to nothing"_

Instantaneously Anne Flared, red flames licking her tender flesh "_This is how it could end for her, for me, I would rather suffer the severing of my head then be the English Queen that BURNS"_

"_Yes, but it could also end in glory, Look at Elizabeth, Ruler of the Golden Age_ , _Don't take away her chance to exist because you both refuse to see true love behind the passion and anger in your mind's eye" _Arthur's words reverberated through the darkness.

"_Mind's eye, you heard him, he does not care for his FEMALE CHILDREN, he cares only for power, so perhaps we should tell him of his precious JANE SEYMOUR, his milk skinned harlot"_

Anne's bitter anger was rising "_would you like to know of your precious Jane Seymour Henry or of your perfect son Edward, I imagine to your GRACE my death was well worth the price of your adored whore and her son"_

Shocked Henry raged "_if she produces my longed for heir then I shall wed her as soon as may be, I will make her MY QUEEN and you shall vanish into the fiery chasm from whence you came"_

Swiftly Anne turned her face alight with a spiteful grin _"Your line will END and you shall die ALONE and in regret and when that day comes, you will plead for my forgiveness as I shall revel in the realization that MY DAUGHTER will reign as QUEEN OF THE GOLDERN AGE and that it is MY DAUGHTER who shall be forever memorialized as GLORIANNA, THE VIRGIN QUEEN OF ENGLAND"_

Suddenly the stormy depths of Anne's eyes ignited "_And my blood shall be well spent"._

Silently Arthur prayed, Anne's anger had been swift when Henry condemned Elizabeth and yet all he could do was pray she would let him finish this quest "_Anne please, think of Eleanor and Rose, or Harry and Arthur do they not deserve a chance at life, please Anne we all know Henry is but a fool, both of us have witnessed his regret , his pain and his pleas for redemption, finish what you have started Anne, don't let the anger and fear of a buffoon cloud your judgement"_

Sadly Anne Sighed _"Show him if you must, but I will not continue to linger in his presence, I had thought my heart healed, thought I could share with him the joy of our lives, but it would seem my Anger still binds me to this earth and love has not healed me completely, reveal to him what you must, for the sake of our children, but pray God for my past self's soul"._

Suddenly Arthur turned "_Come Henry you fool, you have been given a reprieve once more, let me show you the darkening of your soul before your mouth condemns you to your destined half-life"_

Swiftly Arthur approached him, his arms outstretched, his face grim and frightful, as Anne's mournful figure dissipated into the darkness.

"_Why was she hear Arthur, Take me to Jane, I will not Marry THAT woman, too much stubborn pride and no good sense"_

And with silent condemnation Arthur stared, his eyes alight with pain and humour "_What you are about to witness will be a grand lesson indeed, I once found humour in your situation Harry, but now I find pity, you condemned your soul mate to death, you banished every reminder of her, yet she haunted your dreams continually, and In every woman since her, you have sort to bring her and her passion back, yet you have failed and now you have the chance you have prayed for since your realization of truth, Jane gave you a son but she did not ignite your passion, Anne of Cleaves bore your true loves name but she was your Anne, Katherine Howard was her cousin, she bore her Kinswoman's blood but not her witty mind and Katherine Parr was more your nurse then your wife, none of your wives compared to her and this devastating truth forced you to distance yourself from the one person who possessed her spirit but reminded you of what you had lost, if you do not learn from your lesson you will live forever in regret Harry, You deserve your death and if not for Katherine and her fate I would let Anne sentence you to it"_

Slowly Henry turned "_Arthur what is to become of us, where are you sending us, now I do fear death"_

Arthur smiled "_We are sending you to yourself Harry, the year 1533, trapped inside the meat suit of a monster; you will linger and watch as you destroy your own true chance at happiness, 12 hours with each of your wives, Katherine has already survived you, so we shall see wives 2,3,4,5 and 6 as I said before Katherine of Aragon was Divorced and we have yet to see Beheaded and Died, Divorced, Beheaded, Survived"._

Arthur laughed_ "Welcome Harry to the live of Henry VIII and his six wives"_


	32. Chapter 32: Anne - Anne Boleyn

_**Chapter 32: Anne….. Anne Boleyn!**_

Pure blinding light, white and dazzling pierced his burning eyes and as the world shimmered in luminous gold his mind desperately reeled. "Arthur where am I? What is this? Damn it Arthur answer me. Where in the name of God have you sent us?"

Silently Arthur laughed "To the beginning of the end Harry, to the beginning of your desperate doom". Startled Henry stared as the world began to relinquish the blazing haze that consumed his sight.

Slowly he glimpsed, the world clearing before his eyes, the cold stone walls, the flickering fire of the candlelight and an illuminated golden crucifix standing presently before his sight. Instantly Henry perceived his surroundings. "Why am I here Arthur? What purpose does my private chapel bare? Why must you condemn me to penance before I have even learnt of my sins?"

However, before Arthur could utter a word Henry heard the echo of another angry and hardened voice "Where is he? Where is Suffolk?" Swiftly the world around him shifted and Henry perceived a splendid sight.

Silently he whispered "Anne" there before him stood his love, her dark ebony hair cascading down her slender shoulders, a silver crown caressing her head. "Is this my wedding Arthur? Is this day I possess Anne for myself? Slowly he inhaled the aroma of his future's surroundings, rose water, wax and stale air.

"Why are we hidden within my private chapel Arthur? My wedding to Anne should be a celebration, a triumph of truth and perseverance, why must our love be hidden like a dirty secret with so few witnesses?

Quietly Arthur spoke "This not the moment you first possess your beloved Harry, in fact your wedding was hidden for many months, for as you well know bigamy is a mortal sin. But one must risk such things when you endeavour to ensure your unborn seeds legitimacy"

Coldly Arthur laughed "At this moment fate condemned your marriage to Anne as hidden and the rest of Christendom would forever perceive her as a harlot and a concubine".

Shocked Henry stared slowly his future self began to rage and anger boiled beneath his skin "Is this why I feel such anger? Because of this situation, these circumstances, do I feel such hatred because Katherine and the Pope, our holy father refused to relinquish me?"

Startled Arthur stuttered "You feel his anger Harry, his emotion?"

"Yes Arthur, I feel his seething rage, so deep it could consume me. It is a darkness I have never felt, a freedom I have never tasted, this rage is a power, strength but at the same time I fear I would never control it, that it would devour me whole and leave me with nothing but blackness"

Shocked Arthur stuttered "This is the monster you once surrendered to Harry; this is the darkness that once destroyed you and forged a tyrant, remember this feeling, this burning hatred of rage. Remember its caress and then look upon the face of the woman you let it utterly destroy"

Slowly Henry breathed, a slow deep breath "You have not answered my questions Arthur, Why is this moment significant? I know this is the moment Anne becomes my wife, holds my child within her womb and claims my heart, but what besides these tender details would place this wedding date upon your list? And why do I feel this seething darkness ever present and consuming?"

"I wish I could tell you that your anger lay at the feet of our wife and the descendant of Saint Peter, however, your anger is forged by impatience you await Suffolk's arrival and alas I cannot tell you why you feel your future's emotions, I imagine a trick placed upon you by my mistress and as for your other demands this hidden ceremony is the purpose of our visit, this is the moment you decided that the Pope, Our holy father, could not or would not free you from your Queen. This is the moment you stepped upon the heart of our religion and demanded your own. However, it was also the moment your life with Anne truly began"

Silently Henry stared as his future anger began to diminish; Charles had finally revealed his presence and the darkness had receded. He could not understand how such blackness could consume him over such a minor matter, His future self would finally claim Anne, should he not feel immense joy, true happiness at the sight of the priest and his quiet service "We are gathered here together in the sight of God almighty to join in holy matrimony this man and this woman" the words were a soothing caress as he made Anne his own.

Suddenly Arthur spoke shocking Henry from his mesmerized gaze and slowly caused the world to shift "Come Harry we have much to see". Quickly Henry felt himself being pulled from the sight of his future and into utter blackness.

Then once more he was alone, the light appearing before him, yet this being felt different, bound and constricted as if his soul did not possess its mould and yet peaceful, as if he had been welcomed home. Slowly he walked towards the shining light, the world around him dancing, the room he viewed was dark and panelled, the velvet curtains falling seamlessly down the darkened wood. Before his eyes lay paper, beautiful drawings of grand design and his heart felt light with joy, however he also felt another contained within his being and slowly his vessels body began to shift, her hand tenderly caressing the swollen stomach that lay beneath her silken dress.

Shocked Henry stared, Anne had placed him within her own pregnant being, her heart flittering as her joy escalated with each kick of their beloved child. "Arthur, I do not understand, how am I within her soul, how do I feel as she does?"

And there in the silent darkness Henry heard a single voice "My King, I cannot grant you this gift with any other wife but myself, I have asked your guide to show you our lives through your own self-consumed eyes, However you will never know the pain and conflict you have caused within our marriage unless you can see this darkness through eyes that are not your own. Thus Arthur will show you the world through mine for but a while, for certain events you cannot see when your presence was not surrounding me, I will not communicate with you again, not unless your Grace requests it,

However I have always wanted you to know, I have never regretted our lives together, yes I have hated you for it, condemned you for it and sort to always improve it, but although you will see our pain, I wish you to know that we had much joy before the end, and for our children's sake I thank you for it."

Shocked Henry stared "Anne had connected herself to their journey ensuring he could see their lives through her eyes, her pain and her point of view.

Startled Henry listened to the soft murmurings of Anne's voice, the tender loving words she spoke to their child as she communicated grand plans to her ladies maids. "Madam de Marquis" the words echoed in Henry's mind as he heard Mary Boleyn's approach and Anne's quick witted reply "No just sister".

Silently Henry listened as the two conversing and tenderly he felt Anne's love and admiration for her elder sister. However as the conversation progressed Henry felt Anne's fear gathering "Are you Scared" Mary whispered as Anne's pain and fear reached its tender peak "What is it" she enquired as Henry desperately listened consumed with Anne's emotion and as the two embraced Anne began to weep.

"Arthur I do not understand her fear, the astrologers have told her she carries my son and although we both know she shall fail, she does not, why should she weep when she is planning her coronation, her fear is irrational and I cannot understand her pain"

Shocked Arthur yelled "YOU FOOL; you have just banished one Queen, condemning her to destitution and penury. You have removed Katherine's only living child from her and refused to even mention her name. Of course your current wife is full of fear, Katherine has the power of Spain at her back, Anne is alone in England and all her supposed power comes from you. Would you not fear when you are not yet safe, she has right to fear in three short years you will have her beheaded"

For once Henry could not respond, was this why Anne had revealed this moment, to show her fear, her vulnerability, to ensure he knew she was never safe, to make him understand the feeling of powerlessness? Slowly he spoke "She knew she was never safe, she knew she would suffer a worse fate then Katherine if she failed and her son would be her only salvation, did she know I would not forgive her for a female, for the humiliation of swapping one daughter for another? If this was her fear then I would weep too, for uncertainty is something I have never known. I hold all the power; it is not the child's sex she fears but my rathe"

Tapped into Anne's emotions Henry could not escape her fear, the thoughts that consumed her mind, if she birthed a health girl would he discard her? Did he love her still now that she could no longer lay with him? And could she maintain her grip upon his heart if she did not succeed where Katherine had failed.

Shocked Henry laughed "I loved her then; repeatedly you have told me that it did not begin to wane until the birth of our darling daughter, yet she still feared me, she could never trust me completely, she knew my power even though she had helped me grasp it. Are you telling me she saw the monster even then?"

Sadly Arthur replied "People do many things when they are blinded by love, her father once said that to be in your presence was compared to being in the light of the sun, However she once told you that she was like a moth drawn to the flame and burned, personally I think her expression was perfect, to her you were the light of the world and she continued to fly closer, yet all the while you were floating and she was falling and when she finally realized she might not land safely fear consumed her, the need for a son became paramount and then her enemies ripped it all away"

Slowly Henry spoke "Take me to the next vision Arthur, her pain is so overwhelming, she has so much fear, how did our child ever survive such fear? She must bare a strong will to overcome her mother's struggle".

Silently Arthur grabbed Henry's shoulder "Have you learnt nothing from her fear, well perhaps it is time you experienced her pain, You are so desperate for battle my brother, did you know that every time a woman gives birth they lay their lives on the line, many would say that is a private battle, perhaps when you experience this you will understand true pain".

Slowly Arthur smiled "I am so grateful for your little gift of connection, please do tell me brother have you ever wondered what it might be like to give birth".


	33. Chapter 33: A New Found Sight!

_**Chapter 33: A New Found Sight!**_

The pain was all consuming, the fire burning like molten lava upon his damp, heated skin. His breath coming in short ragged gasps, even death seemed like a beautiful, blinding comfort and yet the agony continued. Silently he screamed his soul withering in the light of her mind and deep within Henry feared he would not survive the oncoming tidal wave of torture "Arthur I demand you cease this agony, Dear God I repent just make it end, Arthur please take my place, become my king, I do not care, but if this hell fire does not cease I shall surly be torn asunder".

The desperate words echoed within the chaos of her mind as Henry withered "Arthur the pain, I cannot bare it, I swear to you brother, release me from this burden and, I will dance at your wedding, I will find a way to make a dead man King, Arthur….ARTHUR…ARTHUR".

Silently the darkness echoed and anxiety consumed his desperate mind as Arthur slowly emerged from the shadows "My God Henry, you have not even fully connected with her physical body, what you suffer is only the beginnings brother, have courage, the worst is yet to come, merge fully with your beloved and bear the brunt of her pain, honestly you are not a God Henry and I am long gone from this world, be a man and witness the birth of the Greatest Queen the world has ever known".

Shocked Henry moaned "This is hell fire brother, this pain is reserved for women alone, and this is there punishment for the sins of their ancestor Eve. I have committed no such sin, I have not tempted man into abandoning their God, for mercy sake please Arthur have pity".

Slowly Arthur laughed "Not yet brother, but in time you shall tempt many men away from the light of Rome, but this is not something I have come to change, your corruption strengthened England, of this I cannot deny, but you shall not escape this punishment today Henry, today you shall be the man you where meant to be and endure the pain you forced upon your wives".

Quietly Arthur paced his dark eyes never leaving weakened body "Seven times your lust for a son pushed Katherine to this pain and all but once did she lose her beloved child, a child she had endured this agony for, children you where unworthy of."

Silently Arthur let the anger consume him, his jealously, his rage and pity "So my beloved brother this time you shall know what your wives suffered for you and you shall look upon their faces with wonderment at the gifts God has presented you and be grateful"

Startled Henry cried the hot tears burning his sweat stained face "The pain returns Arthur and I will not survive it" his pleading cries echoed thought out the surrounding space "Then connect with your wife Henry and perhaps you can have lend of her strength".

Arthur's words resounded in his head, surly Anne's pain could be no worse than this, silently he crawled, dragging his weakened form across the cold hard ground to stare through the windows of Anne's soul.

The Pain was blinding, an agony Henry had never felt, the deterioration of her strength was monumental, but for once Henry did not fall to his knees, Anne's determination was paramount, she would bring her child into this world, this was her purpose, the reason for her very existence, Boy or Girl this child would bring about the golden age of the Tudor reign and her child would thrive.

Henry stared, Mary Boleyn gripped his hand demanding that he push, his strength was nearly depleted and the pain was beginning to invade his mind "One more push My Lady, One more and you shall hold your child within your arms, just one more push Mistress" the voices urged, the smell of blood and sweat permeated the heated air "Here we go My Lady" the midwives voice called "its time".

Desperation clung to their connected souls, one more push and her fate would be decided, one more push and the she could prove to the world she was Henry's true wife, the words reverberated within his mind, Anne wanted to prove she was truly his, Had they not been married before God, this union was made of love, yet she still feared he would discard her mere minutes after the birth of their first healthy child "am I such a monster she would have such fear of me at the pinnacle of her power" the pain retched at his beating heart.

Suddenly the world went silent and the distant wail of a child permeated the air "What is it?" Anne all but screamed, her mind rattled boy or girl, life or death, this is what fate had decided, punishment or reward she seemed desperate to know "What is it?"

"Your majesty has given birth to a health girl, a true princess of England" whispered Mary Boleyn.

The Silence was deafening, she had failed and he would never forgive her, she had failed.

Shocked Henry stared, his daughter was beautiful and after all he had endured to bring her into this world his wife's reactions shocked him, disappointment, her disappointment and fear clouded his joy. His future self-had ruined the beautiful moment that should have been created an unyielding bond between them; his desperation for a son had ruined his daughter's birth.

Startled Henry staggered back "She laid down her life to give me a child, a beautiful healthy child and yet I am disappointed, she is still fertile, still young and desirable, and yet I am still disappointed in the sex of my newest child".

"Come Henry, I have another moment to show you" slowly the world faded black as Arthur's words echoed throughout his mind and shattered his soul.

Slowly Henry staggered forward pain still coursing through him "I'm so sorry" Anne's voice whispered "We are still young" the bitter voice all but yelled "Son's will follow" Fear pulsated though her "I had thought to call her Elizabeth for my mother and yours, with your graces permission" her voice all but quivered. "Arthur take me forward or so help me god I will leap from her body and kill me myself, I hate myself Arthur, is that what you wanted, I have never hated anyone more than I hate him at the moment, he is a foul, loathsome and obsessed man and I would rather rot inside the body of a living corpse then share once ounce of his fate, I will not bow to the darkness as he did, I will not focus on the stars and lose sight of the moon on this Arthur I vow, now take me forward so that I may witness the destruction of his soul".


End file.
